The Okron Tournament
by GreyRaine
Summary: Vote-fic and spin-off of the UVR. After 3 years, The Megamix Dome is bought and re-opened, and with it a new tournament begins. Over 400 fighters will compete, and the ones who hold the keys to determine the winner are you, the viewers.
1. FAQS

Salutations. My name is Grey_Raine, and I am starting a UVR Spin-off. For those curious, I have attempted one of these several times in the past, in fact, you can find one of them under my old alias RaineSage09 on this very website, it was called Battle Frontier if your curious.

However, I consider those previous attempts old shames, as they were plagued with poor writing and grammar, as well as lacklustre casts. This time, I'm gonna try and actually finish, so without further ado, let's go over the basics.

Lastly, shoutout to my friend for drawing the cover for this fanfic, he has a Youtube channel that I recommend you check out, the name for it is EmperorXander.

**Question 1: What exactly is the "UVR"?**

Answer 1: The UVR was a popular tournament vote-fic where characters from various fighting games were pitted against one another, to my knowledge, it spanned from the 90's all the way to the early 2000's. It was majorly successful and spawned many other spin-offs, like the Megamix Tournament and the Battle of the Luminaries, which were created by SSBFreak and Tinyhammer respectively, in addition, both tournaments can also be found on this website.

**Question 2: Why are there some franchises that are not from fighting games?**

Answer 2: That's what separates most UVR spin-offs from the real deal, they're not limited to just fighting games, however, I still decided to have at least most of my roster be from fighting games to stay true to it's name.

**Question 3: What are "Big Guys" and how is voting affected?**

Answer 3: Big Guys can be two things: Boss characters or characters who are just really big. For each Big Guy in the ring at a time, one extra fighter will get eliminated at the end of the section. For example, say there are four characters currently in the ring who are classified as Big Guys, so instead of the usual fifteen fighters being eliminated, nineteen of them will be tossed in the end.

**Question 4: What exactly is "Fatigue"?**

Answer 4: Regardless of a character's strength, fatigue will begin to set in at one point. So for every section a character survives, one automatic "die" vote is added to their score at the beginning of the next section, which further slims their chances of survival.

**Question 5: How exactly do eliminations work?**

Answer 5: The top 15 highest scoring fighters at the end of the section will get one elimination, regardless of if they actually survive or not. But, if there is a Big Guy in the ring, then the top fighter will get two eliminations as opposed to one. So, going back to the example on Question 3, if there are four Big Guys in the ring, then the top 4 fighters will get 2 eliminations.

**Question 6: How do I vote?**

Answer 6: Simple, I'll put up a voteform on every chapter after a section which you can fill out and post in your review, or you can PM me it on here or note me it if you like. You must give fifteen "live" votes to the people you want to see survive the section, and fifteen "die" votes for the people you want to see get eliminated.

Warning, if there is an uneven amount, I'll personally even them out myself.


	2. Fight Card

Here is the complete list of fighters who are going to be in the tournament.

One thing I didn't mention is that there are going to be "Mystery Fighters" included alongside the main fighters, I will generally have 2 in each section up until a certain point. You can also make suggestions on who some of the "Mystery Fighters" should be as I do not decide every single one prior to the tournament. Lastly, the Big Guys are not marked here, but they will be when I post the voteform.

Street Fighter V (40)

Ryu, Ken Masters, Cammy White, Chun-Li, Dhalsim, F.A.N.G, Karin, Birdie, Laura, M. Bison, Charlie Nash, Necalli, Rainbow Mika, Rashid, Vega, Zangief, Alex, Balrog, Guile, Ibuki, Juri, Urien, Abigail, Akuma, Ed, Kolin, Menat, Zeku, Blanka, Cody, Falke, G, Sagat, Sakura Kasugano, E. Honda, Gill, Kage, Lucia, Poison, Seth

King of Fighters XIV (57)

Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Iori Yagami, Vice, Mature, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui, Alice, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, King, Kim Kaphwan, Gang-Il, Luong, Billy Kane, Hein, Geese Howard, Shun'ei, Tung Fu Rue, Meitenkun, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, Sylvie Paula Paula, Mian, Kukri, Xanadu, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Nelson, Bandeiras Hattori, Zarina, Ramon, Angel, King of Dinosaurs, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona, K', Kula Diamond, Maxima, Nakoruru, Love Heart, Mui Mui, Antonov, Rock Howard, Ryuji Yamazaki, Vanessa, Whip, Heidern, Blue Mary, Oswald, Najd

Super Smash Brothers (56)

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, Wario, Rosalina & Luma, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Piranha Plant, ROB, Mr. Game & Watch, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Chrom, Byleth, Villager, Isabelle, Ness, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Dark Samus, Ridley, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Inkling, Ice Climbers, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Solid Snake, Captain Olimar, Little Mac, Duck Hunt, Shulk, Wii Fit Trainer, Bayonetta, Joker, Hero, Banjo-Kazooie

Hyrule Warriors (27)

Link, Linkle, Young Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Toon Zelda, "Sheik", Ganondorf, Impa, Darunia, Ruto, Skull Kid, Tingle, Medli, Tetra, Midna, Agitha, Zant, Ghirahim, Fi, Marin, Ravio, Yuga, Lana, Cia, Volga, Wizzro

Pokémon (28)

Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Lucario, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Greninja, Incineroar, Porygon-Z, Volcarona, Primarina, Roserade, Electivire, Staraptor, Sylveon, Pirouette/Meloetta, Aeigslash, Coalossal, Gastrodon, Alolan Ninetails, Dragonite, Absol, Gardevoir, Gengar, Orbeetle, Toxicroak

Sonic The Hedgehog (31)

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Sticks the Badger, Merlina, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Chaos, Zavok, Zazz, Master Zik, Zeena, Zor, Zomom, Infinite, Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman

Tales of The Tempest (7)

Caius Qualls, Rubia Natwick, Tilkis Barone, Forest Ledoyen, Arria Ekberg, Lukius Bridges, Rommy

Waku Waku 7 (9)

Arina, Rai, Mauru, Tesse, Slash, Dandy-J, Politank-Z, Bonus-Kun, Fernandez

Kizuna Encounter (13)

Rosa, Kim Sue Il, Max Eagle, Hayate, Chung Paihu, Gordon Boman, Nicola Zaza, Carol Stanzack, Gozu, Mezu, Joker, King Lion, Jyazu

Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (20)

Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Storm, The Thing, Human Torch, Elektra, Daredevil, Venom, Magneto, Dr. Doom, Johnny Ohm, The Wink, Fault Zone, Solara, Brigade, Hazmat, Paragon, Niles Van Roekel

Under Night In-Birth (19)

Hyde Kido, Linne, Waldstein, Carmine-Prime, Orie Ballardiae, Gordeau the Harvester, Merkava, Vatista, Seth the Assassin, Yuzuriha, Hilda the Paradox, Bloody Chaos, Nanase, Byakuya, Phonon the Chermeti, Mika Returna, Gaien Enkidu, Miyashiro Erika Wagner, Londrekia Light

Rayman (13)

Rayman, Globox, Barbara, Goth Teensy, Grand Minimus, Jano, Mr. Dark, Razorbeard, Hoodblaster, Bégoniax, Reflux, André, The Magician

Tatsunoko (13) Note: These characters appear in Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, and do not all share the same series, but rather the same animation company.

Casshan, Ken the Eagle, Jun the Swan, Joe the Condor, Ippatsuman, Polimar, Tekkaman, Tekkaman Blade, Karas, Yatterman-1, Yatterman-2, Doronjo, Gold Lightan

Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (38)

Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Golbez, Bartz Klauser, Exdeath, Terra Branford, Kefka Palazzo, Locke Cole, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth, Squall Leonhart, Ultimecia, Rinoa Heartilly, Zidane Tribal, Kuja, Tidus, Jecht, Yuna, Shantotto, Kam'Lanaut, Vaan, Vayne Carudus Solidor, Gabranth, Lightning, Snow Villiers, Y'shtola Rhul, Zenos yae Galvus, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia, Ramza Beoulve, Ace

Darkstalkers (18)

Demitri Maximoff, Morrigan Aensland, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Rikuo, Victor von Gerdenheim, Sasquatch, Lilith Aensland, Jon Talbain, Q-Bee, Anakaris, Donovan Baine, Lord Raptor, Bishamon, Huitzil, Baby Bonnie Hood, Pyron, Jedah Dohma

Fighting EX Layer (17)

Area, Allen Snider, Blair Dame, Darun Mister, Doctrine Dark, Hayate, Hokuto, Shirase, Sharon, Sanane, Pullum Purna, Kairi, Skullomania, Vulcano Russo, Cracker Jack, Shadowgeist, Garuda


	3. Prologue Part 1

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

The morning sun casted a resonating light over the bright bustling city known as VG Central, a city located in the exact center of the gaming multiverse where video game characters from all across can get together and just mingle or hang out. However, our attention is fixed onto a certain building that stood taller than any other, and right next to it was a dome that is just as big. To those unaware, this dome is known as the Megamix Dome, the arena that housed the Megamix Tournament, as well as the Battle of the Luminaries, which were both tournaments where numerous Video Game characters were invited to compete to see who was truly the greatest fighter in the multiverse. The building next to the Megamix Dome was a hotel which was used to house every participant, it and the dome were connected through the lobby.

Currently, a young man with silver hair and light skin was standing in the lobby, scrolling through what appeared to be a sort of tablet, strangely, he had a rather worried look on his face as he sighed. "I really hope they'll be here, it would be a shame if they missed the Megamix Dome's grand re-opening after three years…." His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of the lobby door's opening, revealing a girl who looked about his age, if not a little younger, and had black hair and a slightly darker shade of skin.

"Livia! Glad you could make it!" The boy said, putting his worries away for a moment as he greeted his best friend.

"Your joking, right? Like I would miss the grand re-opening of the Megamix Dome. Especially considering my good friend, Grey Raine, is responsible for said re-opening." Livia said, shooting a proud look at Grey. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle hosting and commentating the entire thing all by yourself, sorry, but, we both know that."

Grey gave a small laugh. "Yeah, definitely." He said, before his worried face came back. "Although, I'm worried about some things. The first of which is that were going to have to settle for a standard security team, rather than one composed of various fighters not participating. This place wasn't cheap, and the there ended up not being enough money left over for one." Grey said, with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"You know, this tournament doesn't have to have everything the tournaments before it had." Livia said, offering Grey a reassuring smile. "There is no need to worry about not being an exact replica of previous tournaments, there are times when it's better to make things your own."

Grey perked up at this, relaxing a little. "Right again, Livia." He said, before letting his face fall once more. "It's just, one of the other things I was worried about was the fact that the previous hosts, SSBFreak and Tinyrocket, aren't here yet. I invited them, but I never got a word back, and so now I don't think they'll even be here." Grey sighed, his face sinking into sadness now. Livia knew there wasn't much she could do other than reassure him, he and those two haven't been on the best terms for about 2 years now, and Grey admittedly knew it was his own fault, though they were at least willing to sell the Megamix Dome to him.

"Well," Grey said, his face slowly rising back to normal. "One of the reasons they even closed this place down is because they just found themselves not enjoying it more, as well as them becoming more interested in other things. So," He started, his face now normal. "I can't blame them if they didn't want to come. I at least hope they'll see it on TV or on the internet." He finished, smiling now.

"Don't give up hope yet, there is still a chance they'll be here." Livia said, returning the smile. "Now, back to the subject of the tournament, I assume every node and their fighters have received invitations?"

Grey nodded. "Of course, If I'm correct, they should have already received them."

**(New York; Underground Lab)**

"So, we've been invited to participate in this…."UVR Spin-off"?" Johnny Ohm questioned as he fingered an invitation, identical to the ones in his fellow Imperfects hands.

While they were hiding it, it was clear that they were all excited about their invitation to the tournament. It had been over a decade since any of them had seen work, and now they were given this chance to show people what they were made of.

"Indeed, Ohm." Their leader, Niles Van Roekel said, holding the invite in his claws. "This is a rare opportunity that I am most grateful for, we have not seen the light of day in years. Unfortunately, there is one thing that ruins this moment of bliss. If we were invited, no doubt those wretched "heroes" and that traitor Paragon were as well.

"It is a pity, Niles. However, like you said," The Wink began with a smirk on her face. "This is a grand opportunity for us, not just to seek relevance. But also to finally end those heroes once and for all."

"If we are going to do that, we are going to need some assistance, if only in dealing with Paragon." Solara added.

While the comment seemed harsh, it was true, they were capable of handling the heroes fine, but Paragon was going to be a problem. She was likely stronger than all of them combined, dealing with her would require more than a fair amount of effort.

Then, Brigade let out a chuckle. "Right, looking at the roster, I'm sure they'll be someone there willing to lend us a hand." He said, holding out the roster sheet to everyone, and gestured towards a certain name.

Now it was Niles' turn to laugh. "Indeed, Brigade. Now, shall we be on our way?" The group nodded, and Roekel walked out of the room.

Instead of following him however, the Imperfects watched him leave and began speaking amongst themselves.

"Shall we do it?" Hazmat started.

"Yeah! A chance like this won't ever come again!" Johnny added. " I sure as heck don't wanna spend my time at this tournament working for some tyrant!"

"Agreed, even if Brigade didn't show him, we all know he's gonna go straight to Bison the moment we get there." Solara said.

The Wink could only silently agree to all of this, over the years of serving Roekel, they all began to question just how he seemed to know precisely what happened to them, and why he seemed to hand-wave any of their questions regarding the topic. As time went on and the suspicion grew, their contempt at Paragon for her betrayal had grown weaker and weaker. One thing was for certain: Roekel had something he wasn't telling them, and deep down, they all knew what it was.

Unfortunately, as much as they wanted to desert him, they all knew there wasn't anything left in their lives to go back to, and also that Roekel could strengthen his control over them with the push of a button should he suspect any sign of possible mutiny.

"I hear your words, but there is little we can do about it. Unless we find a way to break his hold on us, then we are trapped as his minions." Wink finally responded with a sigh. The others looked down in silent agreement at her words, knowing they were true, all except one.

Fault Zone looked at her with determination in her eyes. "Any option we have to obtain freedom, we must take, but for now, let's not give him any reason for suspicion."

Brigade perked up at this and nodded. "I hear ya, now let's get going. This alone is enough to make him suspicious." He said to unanimous agreement, and one by one they walked out of the room to re-join their leader.

**(Japan; Rooftops)**

Juri leaped from one rooftop to another on her way to catch the train to VG Central, In her hands she clenched a invitation. While it wasn't clear, inside she was eager at the prospect of fighting new opponents.

To say she was looking forward to the tournament was an understatement, this was only going to be her second time attending one of these things, and she couldn't wait to get a taste of the other fighters she might encounter there.

Stopping, she flipped the invitation over to look at the roster sheet, and her smile turned wicked as she eyed two particular names. "So many fighters…..so many people I can't wait to get my hands on." She giggled, although it had a sinister tone to it. "But, as they say, save the best for last." She said as she resumed running once more.

Of the many fighters she looked forward to facing, Bison and Seth were the ones who made her excitement heighten. Bison was supposed to have been destroyed by Ryu, although it didn't surprise the purple-clad woman if he managed to find another body, and she could always count on Seth to provide her thrills, now that he too had managed to find a new body, she looked forward to more "fun-times".

Seeing the train in the distance, her pace once again slowed, but remained steady. She also knew that both of them would likely hatch another scheme at this new tournament, but she didn't properly care about that, she just wanted the chance to fight them again, and if they were after her?

"Let them come." She thought. "It'll make it so much easier to send them both searching for new bodies."

**(Southtown; Nodal Train Station)**

Ramon fingered an invitation in his hand as he sat on the waiting bench for the train, sitting next to him was his Team Mexico partner Angel, and leaning on a metal pole a few feet from them was King of Dinosaurs, their third teammate. "So, Angel, ever been to one of these before?"

She shook her head. "Nope, that's what being forgotten for several years gets you." She bitterly remarked, before going back to a smile. "Although, I am at least grateful that I'm getting the chance now. These tournaments always sounded like fun!"

"Hmm, I've never been myself, so I can't confirm that." Ramon said in response. "How 'bout you, Tizoc? Ever been to one of these?" Ramon said, a smirk on his face.

KOD growled in response. "I told you not to call me that!" He yelled before taking a breath to calm himself down before responding. "And no, I was once invited to one as a member of the security force, but that's it."

"Oh yeah! You told me about that, didn't you get beat by a man called The Scorpion?" He questioned, a hint of mockery evident in his voice. "To my knowledge, that fellow hailed from the…. Saturday Night Slam Masters node, was it?" He teased.

KOD only glared in response, truth be told that loss didn't faze him, at least not as much as that other loss did. Which reminded him, it was clear every team that had competed in the latest KOF tournament was invited to this one, which included Team South America. This meant that he could get another shot at facing Nelson. No one could see it, but he smiled at the thought, defeating Nelson would allow him to finally reclaim the honor he had lost, and possibly allow him to become Tizoc again.

As much as he had tried, being a heel just wasn't him, most of the time he would end up letting his words trip him into his old face persona, not to mention almost everyone could see through his façade. But still, he had to keep this up until he could fight and finally beat Nelson.

Soon, every team had arrived at the train station, and soon the train itself had come within view. KOD, who had been restraining himself from confronting Nelson since his arrival, looked at the oncoming train, and then back at his rival.

"If we happen to meet in the ring, Nelson. Be wary, 'cause I won't hold back."

**(The Glade of Dreams)**

Currently, Rayman was sleeping with his friends in a tree like they always do, it wasn't very productive, but when you're the protector of a world that is usually never under threat from anything, at least not for long periods of time, and said world, while vast, only has so much to offer, then sleeping really is one of the best things to do. One wouldn't believe it, but Rayman and his friends have actually been sleeping ever since The Magician's second defeat.

However, the group's second slumber wouldn't last much longer as Murfy hurriedly approached, four letters in his hand.

"Rayman…..Rayman! Wake up! Wake up!" Murfy yelled, to no avail, the group was somehow still fast asleep. Murfy sighed before taking a breath and charging headfirst into the limbless hero with enough force to someone knock the entire quartet out of the tree and onto the ground.

"Wha-What?! What happened?" Rayman asked in a daze to no one in particular. "Huh? Oh, hi Murfy, you got any better way of waking us up?" He asked, still trying to properly steady himself.

Murfy narrowed his eyes. "That's one of the only ways of waking you up!" Murfy stated flatly. "And I can't employ the other way because of these." He said, holding out the letters before handing one to Rayman, Globox, and the two teensies.

"Well, what are these?" Rayman asked.

"Their invites to a fighting tournament." Murfy explained. "You've all been selected to represent our node in a UVR Spin-off." He finished, to which Rayman eyes widened in excitement.

"What's a "UVR Spin-off"?" Globox questioned dumbly.

"It's a-Ack!" Murfy started before he was cut off by Rayman's hand covering his mouth. "It's a spin-off of a popular fighting tournament where nodes from all over were invited to participate!" He excitedly explained. "I've always heard about these tournaments, but never have I been invited to one! I've also heard that people like Crash and Spyro have competed at these things, so only fitting that we finally get an invite!" Rayman said as he ripped open the letter in order to truly confirm Murfy's words, once he had the invitation in his hand, he let out a excited squeal.

It wouldn't last long however, as his expression of excitement soon changed to one of shock and worry. "Wait! The tournament begins in a few days! If we don't leave now, we'll end up sleeping right past it! Come on!" Rayman said, panicked. He then grabbed Globox and rushed off to their node's train station, Murfy looked on and gave a sigh before flying off.

Meanwhile, the two teensy's, who had been completely ignored throughout the entire exchange, simply looked at each other, then back at their invitations, before shrugging and running off after Rayman and Globox.

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

"I must say, I think you finally nailed the roster this time, it's as they say, third time's the charm." Livia said, flashing a smile.

"Thanks. To be honest, my last two rosters either felt too low on actual fighting games, or too high on them. This time I wanted to get a good balance of fighting games, RPG's, and adventure games, and I think I achieved that with this roster."

Livia nodded. "I think so too, although I must say, Kizuna Encounter? You know those guys have horrible luck as these tournaments, right?" She questioned.

Now it was Grey's turn to nod. "Of course I know, however, I wanted to give them another chance to find success." He said optimistically. "But rest assured, if they fail, then their likely going off the roster for the next tournament."

"Well then, we can only hope for them to good well. But onto more important matters, shall we begin getting all these rooms rented and ready for our various competitors?"

Grey gave one final nod. "Yes, we shall."


	4. Prologue Part 2

(**The Arena)**

It wasn't too long until all the fighters, plus the mystery fighters, arrived at the hotel. During this time many of them chose to mingle and talk with one another, ignoring the fact that they may end up on opposing sides later on. Tickets for the tournament sold out quickly, and, not long after, the fabled day, the grand re-opening of the Megamix Dome as well as the start of the first Okron Tournament, had arrived.

The arena itself was a simple design, a huge square ring with a turnbuckle at each corner and rubber ropes connecting them. In addition, the ring also appeared as if it was floating above the ground. The reason for this being because it was suspended by a giant forcefield that served to protect the audience from stray attacks.

Grey and Livia sat in the announcer's booth, which overlooked the ring and bleacher's, which currently were completely packed with fans who excitedly waited for the tournament to begin proper. Grey eyed the crowd with widened eyes, after 2 unsuccessful attempts, he finally managed to obtain the Megamix Dome and host his first tournament.

His happiness fell a bit though, as he turned to look at the 3 empty chairs beside Livia, it appeared as though his invitations didn't reach them, or they decided to not show up after all. Grey could only offer a sigh at this fact.

Livia noticed his look and didn't hesitate to respond to it. "I know, this is…..very bittersweet, for you. But, like you said, they moved on from this, you can't blame them if they didn't want to come out and do this again."

Grey only sighed once more before shifting to a more understanding look. "Yeah, I got that part. Still, it gets to you. But, you're right, as you always are, I can only hope they at least see the tournament somewhere." He said, giving a small, hopeful smile.

Livia returned the gesture. "That is the best you could hope for, but now is not the time for that, we have a tournament to host."

Grey's nodded. His smile turning more content and determined. "Right, now time for final preparations." He said as he took out his tablet once more. "Microphones?"

Livia gave a few light taps to the microphones after turning them on to check if they were working properly. Content, she gave a nod. "Check."

"Lights?"

Livia pressed a button. Summoning lights all over the arena. "Check."

"_Automatic_ sound booth?"

"Just checked. The machine appears to be up and running, and the door is sealed to make sure we don't end up with a _certain trio_ changing the entrance music for anyone they don't like. Not to mention the room containing it is hidden and made to look like part of the wall." Livia said with a wink, which evoked a small smirk from Grey in response.

"First thirty fighters in the ready room?" Livia asked this time.

With a tap on his tablet, Grey checked the cameras and viewed the Ready Room where the fighters who drew numbers 1-30 sat quietly, except for the first 2 mystery fighters, for obvious reasons. Satisfied, he gave a nod and with another tap, his tablet was back o to the home page.

"Everyone is there and accounted for. All that's left to do is make the opening announcement." With a quick inhale and exhale, he excitedly grabbed a microphone and turned it on. "Welcome everyone to the first-ever Okron Tournament!"

At this, the crowd began cheering wildly.

"That's the response I was hoping for." Grey smiled. "I am Grey_Raine and this is my co-host Livia. We will be your hosts, and it's our job to make this a night you won't soon forget!"

Livia then took her turn at speaking. "Now, just like with most UVR-spinoff tournaments, everyone who gets thrown out of the ring will fall into a portal which will transport them to a random node where they will have to fend for themselves for ten minutes, after which they will be teleported back to the dome where our team of skilled doctors and healers will nurse them back to health."

When she said this, Grey pressed two buttons on the control panel in front of them. The first of which caused a giant portal to appear below the ring, which lingered for a few seconds before turning invisible. The second button turned on monitors all over the bleachers that showed a view of the ring.

"Also, we know not all of you lucked out when it comes to seats." Livia continued. "So we had these monitors set up so nobody misses out on the action." She finished with a smile.

Grey spoke up again. "I may be wrong, but just in case there are some newcomers to the tournament out there, I'll take the liberty of explaining the basic rules of the UVR."

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison gave a sinister laugh as he gazed out the window with his arms crossed. Another tournament, Another chance to obtain ultimate power. He thought as he clenched his fist. This time, he had hoped to be successful in his plans, so far he had seen nothing but failure whenever he tried to hatch a scheme. However, one thing that never changed through all the failures he had faced was his determination to finally win, and it seemed as though his drive only grew with each loss.

His time with his thoughts would not last for much longer however, as heard a knock at his door. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to find Vega standing in the now opened doorway.

"Yes, Vega?" He questioned.

"Sir, it appears as though that crazed, corrupted spare body of yours decided to take you up on your offer."

Hearing Vega's words, Bison gave a dark smirk. "Send them in."

Vega nodded before disappearing behind the door, a few seconds later, and the tall, now female body of Seth emerged. "Ah, Bison! It appears as though fate itself conspired to have us join forces."

Bison scoffed. "Spare me, I know for a fact the only reason you want to help me is to get your hands on the one who had broke you. After which, you likely resume our little conflict."

Seth smirked. "You know me too well, but your right, I want Juri, and perhaps those other spare bodies of yours. Also, perhaps we could make a one-time deal for tonight? Or is that already what this is, Hm?" He questioned mockingly. "Regardless, a temporary truce will not kill either of us, so how about this, we know Juri will have her eye on what we're planning, so how about we send some "distractions" to keep her at bay while we execute whatever scheme you have cooked up, and then, once we have what we need, I could take care of her for good."

Bison raised an eyebrow at Seth's offer, before he looked aside to ponder it. This was the best he could come up with? Then again, he wasn't wrong In that Juri was a potential threat to his plans, not to mention Seth himself. Then he realized, if he played this right, he could eliminated both of them from the picture. Giving another smirk, he turned to Seth and nodded.

"You have a deal, Seth."

Seth grinned wickedly. "Excellent! Now, do you have anyone who we could sic Juri on?"

Bison nodded again, grinning. "Of course, a matter of fact, we may be able to get them to Juri within the next few minutes." He said as he reached for the phone, that is until he heard another knock on the door. The looked to see Vega once again in the open doorway.

"Sir, a man by the name of "Niles Van Roekel" has requested an audience with you. He says he has a group of six alongside him that he is willing to put under your services, as well as himself."

Bison gave yet another smirk at this. "Really? Hmm, send him in."

**(The Arena)**

"….And, I think that about covers everything." Grey said, before smiling. "Now, who is ready for the tournament to begin?"

The crowded then erupted into cheers once more.

"I'll take that as a yes. All right! Without further ado, let's kick off the first ever Okron Tournament!" Grey yelled.

Everyone continued cheering as they focused their attention toward the entrance curtain, where the first fighter was about to make his or her entrance. Whoever it was would kick off the first ever Okron Tournament.


	5. Section 1

**(The Arena)**

The crowd cheered wildly as the spotlight shone on the entrance curtain. Suddenly, music began blaring through the speakers placed all throughout the entire dome. Said music sounded like a rock song with an inspirational tone to it.

_(Feel the passion ignite me….)_

_(Feel it burning inside me….)_

_(I won't let this life just pass me by….)_

"And now, without further ado, here is the fighter who drew number one!" Grey announced as the entrance curtain pulled back and the first fighter walked out onto the entrance ramp.

**"STARAPTOR!" (PKMN)**

_(Gonna start a revolution!)_

_(Go by the name hero!)_

_(Take back control….)_

_(Yeah, here I go!)_

Standing at the top of the entrance ramp was a bird-Pokémon who looked as though it had hair that covered one side of it's face, though in reality in was actually a crest.

Looking out at the cheering crowd around it, the Pokémon then spread it's wings and took to the air, soaring down the entrance ramp. When it flew over the ropes, it began to rise higher into the air, before suddenly diving back downwards, landing square in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered slightly louder at this little display.

Staraptor actually gave a little smirk at the positive reception as it cast it's eye at the entrance curtain, which had pulled back once more. Behind that curtain awaited it's first opponent, and whoever it was, it was ready.

"Now, here is the fighter who drew number two!" Livia announced.

**"WIZZRO!" (HW)**

The crazed dark wizard let out a cackle as he seemingly sank into the ground, only to reappear at the ropes of the ring. He couldn't believe it! He may have gotten an early draw, but his first opponent was nothing more than a bird! If this was the best the host could throw at him, then he would have no trouble lasting all the way to the end of the tournament.

Summoning two hands from his chest to hoist him over the ropes and into the ring, upon landing he immediately floated over to where Staraptor stood, whose determined look surprisingly didn't falter at his appearance.

"Well? Give up already? Have you enough sense to know that you have no chance against me?" Wizzro questioned mockingly, before letting out another cackle.

Staraptor let out something resembling a growl before taking flight and charging, one of his wings starting to take on a more metal texture.

Just as Wizzro finished cackling, he was slashed by said metal wing, causing him to stagger back a bit. Most people who played Pokémon would recognize the move Staraptor used as Steel Wing.

"Okay…Your capable of surprises. But you still have no chance against me you overgrown bird!"

**"TILKIS BARONE!" (TotT)**

The brown-haired prince came out to a relatively small amount of fangirls cheering him on. He didn't pay them any mind, however, as he charged down the entrance ramp and leapt over the ropes.

Immediately, his first action was to assist Staraptor with Wizzro, unsheathing his sword, he charged and gave a the amalgam of evil spirits a slash across the back, which while not exactly hurting him proper, caused him to drop his guard, leaving him open to another Steel Wing.

Wizzro grunted as he staggered back once more, only to then shrink back into the ground once he regained his composure, reappearing a few feet away from the two.

"You have a death wish too, eh? Fine! The more the merrier! Although now it's time to actually show you what I'm made of!" He said as he began laughing maniacally. Suddenly, where his one red eye was once now showed a large mouth full of sharp teeth. Though still, this didn't seem to faze either fighter.

"Be ready for anything." Tilkis warned, to which the bird Pokémon nodded.

**"RALF JONES!" (KOFXIV)**

The brown-haired Ikari Warrior let out a howl as he leapt out from the entrance curtain. Throwing a few punches into the palm of his hand as a way of psyching himself up, he once again let out another yell as he raced down the entrance ramp and into the ring.

Once in, he took a quick glance at the 2-on-1 fight going on and shrugged, deciding not to get involved thinking they could handle it themselves.

Instead, he decided to look back up at the entrance curtain and spar with whoever was next. _"Come on, who will the poor schmuck be?" _He thought.

**"JUN THE SWAN!" (TAS)**

The audience went silent in a mix of shock and amusement. Emerging from the entrance curtain was what appeared to be a girl wearing a helmet that was shaped in the form of, as her name indicated, a swan. After the mixed feelings wore off, the crowd afforded her a few cheers from those who actually knew her.

"Hmm, I could lend those two a hand." She said, glancing at Tilkis and Staraptor dodging a fireball courtesy of Wizzro.

Stepping into the ring, she was immediately greeted with the sight of a completely taken aback Ralf, who then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Seriously, a swan!? What kind of person has an animal motif of a swan?! Your not worth my time!" Ralf laughed, before he was suddenly struck in the jaw by the fist of an angry Jun.

Her angry expression didn't last, as her face soon shifted into one of confidence. "You underestimate me. How about I show you just what I can do? You won't be disappointed!"

"Alright, kid. I'll humor you." Ralf said, rubbing his jaw where from she struck him.

**"BLAZE THE CAT!" (StH)**

_(Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame!)_

_(Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned!)_

_(But just because it burns, doesn't mean your gonna die!)_

_(You gotta get up, and Try! Try! Try!)_

Coming out to P!nk's "Try", the purple flame-wielding princess stepped out onto the ramp to a positive reception, however, she looked to have other things on her mind.

"Silver hasn't spoken to me much since we arrived here, and lately he's seemed so worried about something, but what?." She asked herself as she walked down to the ring.

Deciding to put away her thoughts for now and deal with them when she was eliminated. She stepped into the ring and immediately made a beeline for Wizzro, intent on offering some assistance.

Wizzro noticed her approach and gave yet another cackle as he suddenly began spinning, sending purple orbs flying all over the ring. While Staraptor flew up and managed to dodge the orbs, the others weren't so lucky, as Blaze and Tilkis were sent to the floor.

"Hya Ha Ha Ha Ha! Looks like I have the upper-hand now!" Wizzro laughed as he approached the downed Blaze.

"Think again, fiend." Blaze said as she scrambled to her feet and sent a fireball directly at Wizzro's eye.

**"SHANTOTTO!" (DFFNT)**

Coming out to the loudest cheer so far, the small Tarutaru black mage let out her iconic laugh to even more applause from the crowd. She then used her magic to float down to the ring.

Now slightly hovering over the ring, she waved her Iridal Staff in the direction of Ralf and Jun, and began charging magic through it. Once she was done, she sent a large fireball in their direction.

Fortunately for Ralf and Jun, both noticed the fireball coming their way and quickly moved out of the way, leaving the fireball to soar past them and impact the ground. Surprisingly, it left no burn marks in it's wake. The two then glared at the guilty party.

"Hey what was that for kid!?" Ralf questioned.

Shantotto gained an offended look on her face. "Hmph, I'll have you know you primitive looking tool, to be hit by a projective of that caliber you'll have to be quite the fool! If I must state my intention, that ball of fire was an attempt to obtain your attention!"

At that, both Ralf and Jun gained bewildered looks on their faces. They both took a glance at each other, then back at the small floating mage now only hovering slightly above them.

"Do you always speak like that?" Jun asked.

"Whatever do you mean, ruffian? Where I come from, the way I speak is common amongst most civilians."

Jun and Ralf took another glance to each other, then both got back into their fighting stance. Seems like they now shared the same opponent. Unfazed by this, Shantotto gave a smirk to the two before waving her staff at them again.

**"ROSA!" (KE)**

"This is it, our big chance to redeem ourselves. Getting eliminations is not impossible, it can be done." Rosa said to herself determinedly. "We came back to impress, and impress I shall do."

Clenching her sword tighter in her hand, she rushed down the ramp and leapt into the ring. She approached Tilkis, whom had just dodged another purple orb courtesy of Wizzro.

"Excuse me, but, I desire a fight, and you're the only other sword user here, so I don't really have much of a choice."

Despite not initially noticing her, Tilkis heard Rosa's request, he turned back to Blaze and Staraptor, who seemed to holding themselves well against the crazed dark wizard. I suppose they'll be fine without me, at least for awhile. Tilkis thought.

With that, he turned towards Rosa and got back into a proper fighting stance. "Very well, I accept your challenge. But, do not hold back."

"Trust me, I do not plan to."

**"SASQUATCH!" (DS)**

The white-furred yeti happily bopped his head to his theme song as he skipped down the entrance ramp and jumped into the ring, causing it to shake everyone within it, except Shantotto of course.

Noticing the small mage on her own against two, Sasquatch quickly gave a frown to her two opponents before rushing to her side, to her immediate notice.

"What is this? Your not enraged to my existence? Hmm, could it be you want to offer some assistance?"

Sasquatch took note of her words and the fact that she rhymed and happily clapped his hands in response.

"Very well, my furry snow creature partner, let's show these two philistines that if they want to defeat me, they'll have to try harder!" Shantotto declared, to which Sasquatch simply clapped his hands again.

"And now, Mystery…..Fighter…Number…..**ONE!**"

**"NAGASE!" (King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2)**

_(Be yourself, can't be no one else!)_

_(Another day, gotta give 'em hell!)_

_(It's burning straight through the dark…)_

_(This rebel heart! This rebel heart!)_

The yellow-clad assassin adjusted her glasses before staring out the ready room and at the ring.

"Finally, I can focus my attention on honing my skills! No Bison, No Jivatma to make me run around doing errands!" She exclaimed as she dashed out the ready room and down the ramp.

Stepping into the ring, she drew out her two ninjato (Which strangely had panda's at the ends of the handles.) and raced to Jun, having decided on her as her first opponent.

Seeing Nagase coming, Jun got out her ribbon and with a twirl, got it wrapped around the ninja's ninjato.

However, Nagase only rolled her eyes at this, sheathing her other ninjato for the moment. She then gave the ribbon a hard tug, pulling Jun along with it toward her.

Jun was then met with a kick to the face for her efforts, well, it didn't disorient her too badly, as her visor and helmet protected her from a real kick to the face. Regaining her composure, she then noticed that her ribbon now rested in Nagase's hand.

"Want it back?" She taunted, tossing it in her hand. "You'll have to beat me first!"

"Alright, fine, you're on!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I thought you said the mystery fighter's couldn't come from the same node as the main fighter's?" Livia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grey smirked at this question. "Ah, but the Maximum Impact series isn't the same node as the main KOF series, is it?"

Livia could only give him a smile in return. "I like the way you think."

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"Yes…..of course there will be a reward for when you bring her in…..Yes, by any means necessary. So, do we have a deal?...Good, if you succeed, do not hesitate to let me know." Bison finished as he hung up the phone.

"So, is it in place?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Juri should expect the first of many "surprises" coming her way shortly."

"Excellent." Seth grinned.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Permission to enter, Bison?" Said a voice.

"Is it a Dr. Niles Van Roekel?" Bison questioned.

"Indeed."

"Then come in."

The door opened, and emerging from it was a man wearing a robotic suit. Bison motioned for him to have a seat on the chair opposite him. Vega then came into the room and stood at the door, acting as a guard.

"Let's get to the point. You say you have a group of six at your helm?" Bison asked, skeptical.

"Affirmative. My imperfects are all under my command, and should you agree to our deal, yours as well." Niles offered.

"This feels too good to be true, what do you ask in return?"

Niles simply shook his head. "Nothing too major, I simply wish to rid myself of those "heroes" who sent me and my creations into hiding underneath their city. Once they're out of the picture, I can forge a new home for my people."

Bison crossed his arms. "Betrayal is not something I take kindly, let it be known that is you or any of your "imperfects" step out of line. Our deal is off."

Niles nodded. "Yes, of course. Now, going by your words, we have a deal?"

Now it was Bison who nodded, although his skepticism still showed clearly. "Yes. We have a deal."

"Perfect! I'll tell my creations of this new movement." Niles headed for the door, before quickly stopping. "Say, if I may ask. Just what is it that you are planning?"

Bison only grinned at this. "That will be explained once we have assembled all the villains who wish to join me. For now, if you see any "heroes" who look to be a threat, kill them."

**(The Arena)**

**"VILLAGER!" (SSB)**

The cheerful Villager jumped up and down a few times in excitement before rushing down the entrance ramp.

Suddenly stopping, he then pulled out a lloid seemingly out of nowhere and rode it over the ropes before jumping off and pocketing it, how he could do this was anyone's guess.

Looking around, he saw that everyone was already occupied in a fight. Sulking a bit, he quickly picked himself, put on a smile, and gazed back up to the entrance curtain. Electing to fight whoever was next.

**"KEN MASTERS!" (SFV)**

The crowd roared in cheers for the blond-haired fighter, who decided to high-five a few members of the crowd as a way of responding to it while he made his way to the ring.

Reaching the end of the ramp, Ken jumped over the ropes and began scanning the ring for an opponent.

"Hmm, everybody seems to be taken, guess I'll just wait for the next per-OW!" Ken yelped as he looked down at his foot, which now had a potted plant lying near it, tipped over.

Looking in the direction it came from, the blond man saw Villager cheerfully waving at him.

Letting out a growl, Ken glared and then pointed at the child. "So, you want a fight, huh?" He asked, to which Villager nodded. "Alright then, first eliminated fighter coming up!" He proclaimed as he got into a stance.

**"BONUS-KUN!" (WW7)**

At the mention of the name, Nagase immediately stopped what she was doing to look up at the entrance curtain, to Jun's confusion.

"What? Why did you stop?" She asked, to which Nagase could only point to the entrance curtain.

Soon, all the action in the ring stopped as the current fighters stopped to take a look at the entrance curtain. Even the crowd quieted down after they saw who emerged.

Standing at the top of the entrance ramp was an actual punching bag that wore a red headband, it had no arms or legs, but it did have eyes and a mouth, which was sporting a huge grin.

Said punching bag then hopped down the ramp and into the ring.

"Hello, fellow competitors!" It happily announced. "Anyone desire a challenge?"

To everyone's credit, no one laughed, but they still stared at it in shock. Eventually, they all decided to try and go back to what they were doing, likely to forget about Bonus-Kun.

"Oh." Bonus-Kun said, a bit down. "Well, no matter! I'll challenge whoever's next!"

**"HILDA THE PARADOX!" (UNIB)**

The first of what would be many villains to come out to a series of boos, Hilda tried to her best to ignore them as she sulked at her poor draw.

"Unbelievable. I get an incredibly early draw. No matter, all the more fighters to plow through in order to get to the end, although I hope one of my underlings appears soon." She said as she walked down to the ring and stepped in.

Almost immediately, she was faced with the grinning face of Bonus-Kun. "Greetings! May I have this fight?"

Hilda, for once, was at a loss for words. Did a talking punching bag really just ask her for a fight? Then again, this punching bad seemed to be no threat…..

After a few seconds, Hilda regained her composure and nodded. "Very well….I could use a bit of a warm-up."

**"FAULT ZONE!" (MN:ROTI)**

Doing a few twirls to get herself ready, the former ballet dancer lamented on her current situation regarding her and her fellow imperfects and Bison.

"It's official, Bison and Dr. Van Roekel are in cohorts, meaning we're going to be dragged into all this unless we do something…..But what?"

She shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about this, she had a grand opportunity in front of her, and she was lucky enough to get a draw early enough to take proper advantage of it.

Steeling herself, she did a small leap out the ready room and to a surprisingly positive reception from the crowd. Which was enough to actually get a smile out of her, deciding to give something in return, she danced all the way down the entrance ramp, which got her even bigger cheers.

Leaping into the ring, she made a beeline for Ken and gave him a kick to the side of his chest.

"Ugh….cheap shot." Ken said, more annoyed at the fact it was a "cheap shot", rather than being kicked. "What's your beef?"

"I am not one for attacking those smaller than you." She stated firmly.

"Really?...Hey, wait, aren't you one of those Imperfects? The losers that haven't seen a game in years?"

Fault Zone growled at this, though it disappeared when she saw Villager standing at her side. "You wish to fight alongside me? Very well. We shall teach this scoundrel some respect."

**"BÉGONIAX!" (RM)**

The hideous witch stepped out onto the ramp to a series of boos from the crowd. Though she had other things on her mind as she walked over to the ring. That Bison fellow had asked for her assistance, and to say that simple request lifted her spirits would be an understatement, she had become infatuated with Bison the minute she saw him, and now he wanted her help, she could only imagine with what, but she told herself it was worth giving her best effort for.

That was, until she saw Tilkis. Sighing in infatuation, she rushed over and used the large fork she carried with her to swat away Rosa as she approached Tilkis.

"Well, hello there." The witch said, hearts floating off her being.

"Umm…Hello." Tilkis uncomfortably greeted.

"You're a prince, are you not? Well, not anymore!" She sang. "Now, your only MY prince, and no one elses!"

Tilkis gagged once he heard her words, sheathing his sword. He raced around the ring with Bégoniax quickly following.

**(Tales of the Tempest Locker Room)**

Everyone quickly looked at Arria when they saw this unfold, they themselves trying not to laugh.

Arria, on the other hand, was fuming.

"If that witch tries to turn Tilkis into a frog, it'll be too soon!" She growled.

Their faces then turned to ones about to burst out laughing, to ones of confusion.

"THAT'S what your worried about? I'd expected you to actually believe Tilkis would be forced to fall for her." Caius commented.

**(The Arena)**

**"HAYATE!" (FEXL)**

The brown-haired samurai unsheathed his katana as he scanned the ring for an opponent. Deciding on Rosa, he nodded in confirmation with himself and ran down to spar with her.

Rosa recovered from being sent flying by Bégoniax and immediately rushed over to lend assistance in dealing with her when she saw Hayate approach.

"What is it?" Rosa asked, a little annoyed.

"My apologies if I am interrupting. But, I request a bout with you."

Realizing that Hayate also wielded a sword, she sighed before nodding begrudgingly.

"Fine. I accept, though after I'm through with you. I have some unfinished business with that witch over there."

**"LOCKE COLE!" (DFFNT)**

Spinning his daggers in his hands, the blonde blue-clad thief (Or "Treasure Hunter" as he preferred to be called.) came out to a thunderously loud cheer.

Smirking at the positive reception, he decided to juggle his daggers to play to the crowd, resulting in even more cheers.

Finally arriving at the ring, he jumped over the ropes and headed over to Blaze, whom had just been downed by another purple orb.

Having sent Staraptor crash landing into the ground, the amalgam of evil spirits had his attention turned to Blaze. Summoning a wallmaster hand from his chest, he brought it down with the intent of crushing her.

That was, if he hadn't gotten yet another projectile to the eye, this time courtesy of a thrown dagger by Locke.

"Crushing a defenseless cat while they're down. What? No sense of honor?" Locke joked as he helped Blaze up.

"Thank you. I appreciate the assistance." Blaze said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He said. Before both turned to face Wizzro.

"So, you've taken ponytail's place? Well, let's see how you stack up against me when I got my attention on BOTH of you!"

**"MELOETTA!" (PKMN)**

The graceful song Pokémon came out of the ready room in it's Aria forme singing a song, serenading the crowd as it floated to the ring.

Once in, it floated over to Staraptor, who had now recovered from it's rough landing and was ready to go confront Wizzro again until Meloetta came over.

_**"Looks like the dark one you were fighting got the better of you, you really shouldn't be so reckless."**_ Meloetta scolded, although no one but Staraptor could understand it.

Staraptor scoffed.**_ "Like I need your advice, look how about you tell me if we win against that guy? You're the psychic after all."_**

**_"He won't win the tournament, I can assure you that. However, he is not the main problem here, there is a bigger menace coming in the next few entrants, and I need your assistance in ridding him from this ring."_** Meloetta explained, to which Staraptor took an aside glance towards Wizzro.

**_"If you say so, fine. But what are we gonna do in the meantime? We do have a bit until he comes."_**Staraptor said, Meloetta quickly realized what he was referring to. Sighing, she gave a nod.

**_"If you wish to continue your confrontation, go ahead. I'll brace myself for his arrival, I'm just grateful you decided to help."_** Meloetta said as she floated over to a turnbuckle as Staraptor flew back to help Locke and Blaze.

"And now, Mystery….Fighter…..Number….**TWO!**"

**"JOSIE RIZAL!" (Tekken 7)**

**"MUI MUI!" (KOFXIV)**

The two girls emerged from the ready room at the same time, the latter of whom was carrying a meat bun in her hand that she casually tossed in the air before catching it in her mouth.

While Josie's reception with the crowd was okay, there was some very clear disappointment within at the fact that she of all people was chosen to represent Tekken as a Mystery Fighter.

Josie noticed this, but didn't let it get to her, in fact this only made her more determined to give it her all.

"So, up for a spar?" Mui asked, gesturing toward the chaos that lay before them as they both entered the ring.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Josie nodded. "Sure! By the way, is it true that you like eating tours? As in, you tour through the various different foods that different countries have to offer?"

Mui nodded happily. "Yep! Great way to spend my free time, while I'm NOT fighting or practicing! Say, are you from The Philippines? Is so, I love the food there!"

Now, Josie nodded. "First, Yes, The Philippines are my home country. Second, thanks! I'm very proud of my heritage. Now, let's do this!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Livia only looked at Josie, and then to Grey with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Really? Her? Of all the Tekken characters you could have invited, you invite her?"

Grey only shrugged. "Hey, we all have our favorite Tekken characters."

"Yeah…But, still, an odd pick for such a huge cast of characters."

Grey let out a slight chuckle. "That's another part of the reason why I invited her."

**(Dome; Hallways)**

Juri walked around the dome aimlessly for what seemed like the fourth time, to say she was bored was the understatement of the century.

Truthfully, Juri didn't want to walk around with no clear direction in mind, but to her there was really nothing to do, she couldn't find any sign of Bison like she thought she would, and so she had no leads to go off of to try and stop whatever scheme he was working now.

Not only that, but she had a late draw, so unless she found a lead to work off of, she was just gonna sit around and not be able to do anything for awhile.

Another truth, she didn't understand why Bison kept trying to pull something at tournaments like these, from what she heard, he had tried that a total of five times each ending in failure. _Resilient, I'll give that loser that._ She thought.

After a few more minutes of walking, she sighed and let out a frustrated growl. "Ugh! I need to do something! All this boring serious talk in my head is gonna drive me insane."

Deciding to take out her frustrations at the gym, she turned tail and began walking towards her destination.

That was, until she heard the sound of a fireball coming towards her. Turing around quickly, she ducked out of the way before letting out a satisfied laugh.

"Finally, some fun comes my way!" Juri exclaimed as she looked at the guilty party.

Standing a few feet from her was the red-clad Ash Crimson, a green fireball floating in his hand.

"You weren't supposed to do that my dear." Ash said playfully. "But, I was hoping you would! Bison's put a price on your head, and had decided to give me the honor of claiming it! So, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Juri let out another laugh. "If that is how Bison plans on taking me down. He'll have to try harder than that! But still, I could use a playmate! Even if it's only for a few minutes! So bring it on, pretty boy!"

Unfazed, Ash could only smirk. "Rest assured, my dear. _It will be brought." _He finished darkly.

**(The Arena)**

**"WAVE THE SWALLOW!" (StH)**

The crowd booed as the purple mechanic of the Babylon Rouges came out, to which she only rolled her eyes. _Everyone's a critic._ She thought to herself as she hopped onto her board and rode to the ring.

Having already decided on her first opponent, she rode over to where Josie and Mui Mui were fighting.

"Well, well, well. Look at this joke right here, talk about a waste of a Mystery Fighter spot." She said mockingly, evoking a growl from both girls. "So many Tekken characters and the host picks you?! Ha! What a joke!"

Josie was fuming at this point, though Mui Mui quickly rushed to her side. "Hmph, says the person who was eliminated first in her section in the first Battle of the Luminaries! How is trying the same thing again going to turn out any better for you?!" She taunted.

"I can handle this." Josie said sternly to Mui Mui.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, good luck!" Mui Mui said cheerfully before making herself scarce.

Wave eyed the angry Josie with a look that screamed arrogance. "Well, now that she's gone. Let's say I prove just how much of a waste of a spot you are?"

Josie looked at her, rage building with every second. Finally, she got into her fighting stance. "You'll regret saying that."

**"DARK PIT!" (SSB)**

The fangirls went wild for the dark clone of Pit who paid it no mind as he used to wings to glide down to the ring.

While gliding, the dark-haired angel got out his bow and arrow and fired at Meloetta, who was still sitting on a turnbuckle, having decided to conserve her energy for this supposed "Big Threat" that was coming.

Sensing the arrow coming her way, it quickly turned to face the direction it was coming from and used her psychic abilities to catch and then evaporate it.

"Heh, good. Your aware of what's going on around you. I don't think you noticed, but this is a fighting tournament, and if you don't want to follow through with that, then I'll be happy to send you on your merry way outta here!"

Meloetta could only sigh as she jumped off the turnbuckle. **_"Perhaps I can get him to join me once the danger that looms ever closer finally makes his presence known."_**

**"MENAT!" (SFV)**

Now it was the men's turn to go wild as the purple-haired protégé of Rose danced out of the ready room, her signature floating crystal ball, known as the Left Eye of The Lion, closely following.

Setting her sights on her first target, she grabbed the Left Eye and charged down the entrance ramp.

Tilkis continued running from an infatuated Bégoniax, he had been doing this ever since she had entered the arena, and so far she slowed no signs of slowing down.

Then, the prince began thinking to himself. Was he really doing this? Running from an enemy that would not last a second against the various villains he had faced previously? He was better than this, he had faced tougher than this, and while he had assistance, he was sure he was more than capable of handling this witch.

"That's it! Enough running!" He loudly declared, as he stopped and turned to face the horrid witch.

"Artemis Dance!" Tilkis called out, his sword glowing white as he slashed several times at Bégoniax, sending her sprawling a few feet away.

"Soul Sphere!" Menat shouted, sending the Left Eye flying into the witch's head, downing her for the time being as she feel to the floor.

"Thank you for the assistance." Tilkis said, giving a slight bow to Menat as thanks.

"Don't mention it. The reason I helped you was because when I first scanned the ring, I could see the near future of everyone currently present, except you. Curious, I thought the green one here was reason for that."

Tilkis raised an eyebrow. "Wait. What do you mean you couldn't see my near future?"

Menat only shook her head and gave a slight giggle in response. "Just make sure she doesn't get you with those potions she carries." She said, gesturing towards Bégoniax, who was now getting back up. Although now she shot an angry glare at Tilkis.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Question? Why does she now look like she wants to tear Tilkis limb from limb?"

"Because, if you read up a bit on her, she has a tendency to get over and become enraged at her crushes should they not reciprocate her feelings. Her most common method is to use a potion to turn them into a frog." Grey explained.

Livia gained an unimpressed look at her face. "Wow, talk about not being able to handle rejection."

Grey gave a quick glance at the ready room to see who was next when he let out an exasperated groan.

"What, what is it?"

"Look whose next." Was all Grey had to say, holding his tablet out for Livia to see. Livia then let out a groan as well.

"Seriously? Why did we have to invite him?"

Grey sighed. "Would you want to put up with him and his antics he promised to pull if he wasn't invited?"

**(The Arena)**

**"TINGLE!" (HW)**

The crowd stared in amusement at the odd-looking man in the equally strange bodysuit as he happily skipped down the entrance ramp like a child, all while humming to himself and giving the occasional wave to the crowd.

However, as soon as he hit the ring, he was greeted by a disgusted looking Hilda, a dazed Bonus-Kun slowly hopping over behind them.

"Before I kill you, tell me you pathetic, classless buffoon. What exactly can you do? From what I've known of you, you're not exactly a fighter."

Oh! Tingle has a trick that Tingle can show you!" He happily exclaimed, he then took off the bag he carried on his back, leapt up at Hilda, and smacked Hilda across the face.

The attack barely fazed the now fuming Hilda as she looked down at Tingle, who simply looked at her like a child asking their mother if they did a task properly.

Looking behind her and seeing Bonus-Kun, no longer dazed, and making a face that seemingly asked to continue their fight, she then looked back to Tingle and smiled.

"Perfect! It's settled then! I'll kill BOTH of you!"

**"DOCTRINE DARK!" (FEXL)**

Coming out to a mixed reception from the crowd, the creepy, gas-mask wearing psychopath let out a small giggle as he suddenly drew out his wrist daggers and ran down to the ring.

Immediately, he noticed an alone Mui Mui, seeing a potential first target, he charged forward and slashed at the girl once close enough.

Fortunately for Mui Mui, she managed to duck out of the way quickly, turning around, she glared at the crazed mercenary.

"Not one for a fair fight, are you, weirdo?"

D. Dark scoffed. "You don't know me at all, do you? I'm not one for honor, it's much harder to kill people when restricted by concepts such as morality."

Mui Mui smirked. "Well, I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong, Creeper!"

"Fine. Humor me, little girl."

**"OSWALD!" (KOFXIV)**

Emerging to a loud cheer, the Irish former assassin looked out at the ring, oblivious to the cheers he was getting.

"I've only just got back into the fray of fighting again, time to show everyone what I'm made of." He said to himself, smirking.

Drawing two playing cards, he raced to the ring and headed straight for Hayate and Rosa.

The two sword fighters were about to clash swords for the umpteenth time until Oswald came in and slashed both of their swords into opposite directions.

Recovering, Hayate quickly scanned his new opponent, before gaining a look of confusion.

"H-How did you do that? No playing card is that strong or sharp!"

Oswald's smirk grew. "Ah, not a day goes by now where I am not asked that, instead of telling, how about I show you both just how dangerous the art of Karnöffel can be?"

Rosa rolled her eyes before nodding. "Whatever old man, anyway, let's see what you're made of."

**"PORYGON-Z!" (PKMN)**

The audience stared in awe as the glitchy second evolution of Porygon floated to the ring. Ignoring the stares it got.

Settling on helping Meloetta with Dark Pit, the glitch Pokémon floated over and charged electricity in it's beak looking limb. Once ready, it blasted the dark angel with a beam of electricity. Pokémon fans in the crowd recognized this move as Charge Beam.

Meloetta sighed in relief at the assistance. **_"Thank you, Porygon-Z. It appears as though my attempts to get him to help were in vain."_**

**_"What exactly do you need his help with?"_** Porygon-Z questioned.

**_"There is a great evil that will emerge incredibly soon. We must be ready to purge the ring of it!"_**

**_"Well, you can't be wrong. But what are we gonna do about him?"_** It said, gesturing towards Dark Pit, who had now recovered.

"You paralyzed my wings!" Dark Pit yelled, pointing to his wings, which were now slightly sparking. "I'll make you both pay for that now!"

**_"Do not worry. Hold him off until the final entrant, maybe then he'll help us once he sees the threat this dark one poses."_** Meloetta declared.

**"DUCK HUNT!" (SSB)**

The crowd cooed at the cute hunting dog and duck duo as they stepped out onto the entrance ramp.

With a bark from the dog, the duck picked it up and flew them both into the ring with surprisingly little trouble.

Landing, the dog then through a can out towards D. Dark, while at first it didn't get very far, it suddenly began bouncing towards it's target, looking more and more on the verge of exploding with each bounce.

As it was about to explode however, D. Dark saw it coming and promptly kicked it away, causing it to explode on an empty part of the now almost full arena.

But, having let his guard down, he turned back around only to get kick to the stomach by Mui Mui, leaving him staggering as Duck Hunt rushed to her side.

D. Dark only laughed at this. "A dog and a duck? Ha! One surprise doesn't make you both threats to me! I'm going to enjoy cutting all three of you to bits." He finished darkly, as he then brought out a wire.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

**"EXDEATH!" (DFFNT)**

Unlike most villains, who would come to simply a series of boos. Exdeath came out to screams of horror from the audience, much to his pleasure.

"Yes, yes, you pathetic creatures. Fuel me with your fear, keep nourishing me as I eviscerate the competition!" The warlock said wickedly as he entered the ring.

Upon hearing the name, Meloetta immediately signaled for Staraptor and Porygon-Z to follow her as they rushed to confront the threat that now stood before them.

This caught the attention of who they were fighting, which slowly but surely led to EVERY fighter quickly gazing at the ramp which led to the arena.

Upon entering, Exdeath quickly noticed every fighter currently staring at him, determination evident in their eyes. Even those whose minds aren't in the right place such as Wizzro, Tingle, or D. Dark had their sights set on the armored former tree turned warlock.

Realizing what this meant, Exdeath let out a laugh.

"You all unite to stop me? Hmph, so be it! I'll annihilate all who oppose me! So come forth if you dare!"

Each fighter looked at each other, some were more hesitant to start the assault, but they all knew that they had to focus all their strength to getting rid of the big threat…


	6. Section 1 Results

**(The Arena)**

"Kerberos Fang!"

Tilkis yelled as he slashed his sword left-to right at Exdeath, however, the tall being simply held up his sword and managed to deflect both strikes.

"Try harder, fool!" Exdeath bellowed as he brought down his sword at Tilkis, who held up his own sword in defense.

This left Exdeath wide open to attack, and taking advantage of that fact, Meloetta closed her eyes and casted a pink wave of energy over the dark knight, stunning him for a few seconds.

Snapping her eyes open, Exdeath immediately felt a small twinge of pain over his body, this time leaving him open to another sword strike from Tilkis.

However, Exdeath let out a laugh as he instantly snapped out of his daze, as if the chain of attacks didn't affect him at all.

Noticing this, Tilkis brought his sword back up to him and locked swords once more. This struggle didn't end like the other one though, as Exdeath simply drove his armored foot hard into Tilkis' chest, sending him skidding back a ways away, clutching his chest in pain.

Taking his turn next, Dark Pit used his bow and sent a few arrows at the warlock, with all of them barely affecting him.

Growling, Dark Pit pulled apart his bow and made two swords as he raced forward and tried to get a hit in, only to be sent flying after an attempted sword clash due to being unprepared for the strength of Exdeath's sword.

Meloetta sighed as she signaled to Porygon-Z and Staraptor to take their turn now. This wasn't going well, no matter how hard they tried, Exdeath always seemed to recover quickly after every onslaught they put him through.

At first, it seemed as though every fighter was willing to join the assault on Exdeath, however, after everyone threw at least one attack at him, the short-lived alliance silently agreed that only those who were strong enough or dedicated to fighting the warlock would continue with the plan, though anyone was willing to lend a hand if things got too bleak.

If we are to beat him, we need to not give him the chance to recover. Meloetta thought as she joined her fellow Pokémon in attacking Exdeath.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Well, so much for everyone uniting against Exdeath." Livia remarked dryly. "That alliance lasted less than five minutes."

Grey nodded, looking at the various fights around the ring. "Yeah, well, some people would rather not waste energy on one person. As cruddy as it is, it's a rather smart strategy."

Suddenly, Grey's tablet began ringing. "Hello? Oh, wait, let me just…" He said as he minimized the caller to press a button to an app on his tablet. "Okay, there...Look, I'm sorry. There were some Pokémon I wanted to invite, but I couldn't have too many so I had to stick with the basics, the Smash Bros. Pokémon, and one representative for each different type. Also, I'll be honest, you weren't on my priority list on who I was considering for…." Grey started, before sighing after hearing a few words from who was calling him. "Just…..maybe next year, okay?" He finished as he was then hung up on.

Another sigh escaped from Grey as he tossed his tablet onto the table.

"Who was that?" Livia asked.

"Just a certain Pokémon who was upset they weren't invited."

"…Wait, you have a Pokémon translator on your tablet?!"

**(The Arena)**

Blaze sent a wave of fire out at Wizzro, who simply shrank into the ground to avoid the attack.

Reappearing, Wizzro laughed as he began spinning, sending purple orbs flying from all around him.

Blaze narrowed her eyes in response to this as she began maneuvering around the orbs and closer to the still spinning Wizzro.

Igniting a fireball in her hand, she launched it directly at Wizzro's eye, who groaned in pain as he staggered back.

Smirking, Blaze sent another wave of fire at Wizzro, this time landing and sending the evil former ring flying back several more feet, flames smoldering all over his body.

Wizzro scowled. "Lucky shot! You're really pushing it now, cat! If you won't die soon, I'll have to employ a new tactic." He said as he summoned another wallmaster hand from his chest.

Narrowing her eyes again, Blaze stood at the hand, a determined look on her face. "I've had just about enough of your games, wizard. This fight ends soon, and you will not be the one who remains in the ring!" She finished as she rushed forward.

Josie cried out in pain as she clutched her knee, a victim of a wrench throw by Wave. She then got up and glared at the purple swallow who didn't seem too threatened by her look.

"Mad? Ha! Too bad! What are you gonna do about it? You can't get me from up here!" Wave taunted.

Josie rolled her eyes, a huge change from her usual shy demeanor. As a matter of fact, Wave had done quite a bit of damage to the Filipina girl, the Josie that was fighting her right now was different then the Josie most people knew.

"Says someone who doesn't even fight on a normal basis!" She yelled. "How about you come down here and fight fair?!"

Almost immediately, she stopped to think about she just said. Was she really saying all this? Why was she saying it? Was Wave really so bad that she decided to stoop to her level? Oh no! She didn't want to give anyone the idea that she was a wolf in sheep's clothing, someone who only pretended to be nice and shy when they were actually a incredibly mean and rude person. No, Josie wasn't like that! She wasn't violent!

Soon, tears began to form in her eyes, which only got worse as she fell to the floor crying. It was now apparent that Josie was back to her normal self.

Seeing all this, Wave could only laugh. "See? You are pathetic! And a waste of a mystery fighter slot! Now hold still!" She called out, throwing her wrench towards Josie once more.

Amidst her crying, Josie heard the wrench coming her way. Letting out a small scream, she quickly moved out of the way. She then noticed it lying a few feet from her, this seemed to snap her back to reality as she scrambled to her feet to grab it.

Seeing that she missed, Wave quickly hovered over to her wrench to pick it up before Josie got it, but it was too late. Josie picked it up, and seeing Wave coming toward her with an angry expression on her face, panicked and promptly threw it over the ropes and out of the ring. (Where it landed in Shadow of Destiny, specifically on top of the head of Eike Kusch.)

Josie watched the wrench disappear only to turn around into the angry face of Wave, who lashed out her foot to give her a kick to the face.

Only Josie managed to catch her foot, and thinking quickly, grabbed Wave's other foot and pulled her off her hoverboard and swung her back-first hard into the ring canvas.

Wave didn't have enough time to retaliate as Josie quickly continued her assault by throwing a couple punches to her face, followed by an elbow to her stomach, sending the mechanic flying a few feet away.

Not ready to lose just yet, Wave summoned her board as Josie approached her once more in hopes of finishing her off.

Jumping onto her board, she began spinning around Josie at incredibly fast speeds. However, Josie saw what she was trying to do and closed her eyes to prevent getting dizzy.

"What good is that gonna do? You can't see me! Not that being able to see would've helped you…" Wave said before laughing, her voice seemingly coming from everywhere, at least to Josie.

Josie knew what she had to do, just punch forward and hope she get's her. Taking a few breaths, she let out a yell as she punched forward….and knocked Wave off her board.

Seizing the opportunity, Josie ran over to where Wave landed and, not wasting a second, picked her up and pitched her out of the ring, Wave's still dazed body disappeared into the portal below.

Wave landed in Shadow of Destiny. Where, like her wrench, she fell on top of Eike Kusch. Getting up, she failed to notice the car coming towards her, which she had unknowingly saved Eike from…..

Josie gave a small, relived smile at her elimination before she realized she didn't finish wiping away all her tears, to which she finally did. Looking around, she decided to make herself scarce so she could calm herself down.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Livia shook her head. "Well, that's what happens when you refuse to learn from your mistakes. What did she think was going to happen?" She asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry everyone!" Grey announced. "When she comes back to the arena in ten minutes, our team of doctors will nurse her back to health!"

**(The Arena)**

Locke let out a tired groan as he ducked under a card slash from Oswald, who then blocked his attempt at countering with another card slash, giving him a cut on his hand.

Ignoring the pain, He rolled out of the way from a downward slash and picked himself up.

"Gotta admit, old man. You're way tougher of an opponent than I thought you would be." Locke noted.

Oswald smirked. "Good, fighting is only something I've just recently returned to, nice to know that I haven't missed a step."

"Yeah, but, your still no match for me." Locke said confidently as he now slashed at Oswald, who deflected it with card.

"Is that so?"

In response, Locke threw his dagger towards Oswald, who merely ducked under the projectile before he threw a card into the air.

Unfortunately for both fighters, neither expected the other's full attack, Oswald was hit by Locke's dagger on it's way back, and Oswald's mid-air card suddenly flew at Locke, giving a slash across his arm this time, this left him too dazed to catch his dagger, which then hit him in the head, which only made his dizziness worse.

Recovering first, Oswald gave a laugh as he drew ten cards and rushed toward the dazed Locke.

With each of the ten cards in his hand, Oswald delivered a powerful slash to Locke, the attack went on until Locke was completely cut up and fell to the floor, defeated.

Satisfied, Oswald was about to boot him out of the ring when a stray Ice Beam hit him in the back, completely freezing him.

The culprit, Porygon-Z floated over and gave something resembling a laugh as it picked up the frozen Oswald with a surprising amount of strength over the elimination portal and dropped him in.

Oswald landed in Poker Night At The Inventory. Needless to say, after he thawed out, he took a seat and swiftly cleaned out every round.

As Porygon-Z floated back over to assist the others with Exdeath, the Villager came over to Locke unconscious body and looked at it confused, as if wondering what to do with it.

Getting an idea, the Villager pulled out two balloons and pieces of string, tying each piece to the balloon.

Then, he walked over to Locke and tied the other ends of the string to his hand, causing him to float up in mid-air and over the ropes, leaving him hovering over the elimination portal.

Getting another idea, the Villager brought out his slingshot and took aim at one of the balloons, popping one.

The sound of the first balloon popping was enough to wake up the Locke, who groaned at the pain he felt all over his body.

"Huh, what?" Locke said groggily as he soon noticed the Villager aiming his slingshot at the other balloon tied around his hand.

Snapping awake, Locke immediately tried to get the Villager to not go through with the shot.

"No! Wait!" Was all Locke could get out as his pleas didn't work, the Villager let go of his slingshot and popped the other balloon. Sending the treasure hunter falling into the elimination portal with no hope of return.

Locke landed in Thief. Being in no condition to fight, he instead elected to hide and wait out the 10 minutes.

Doing a little dance to celebrate his elimination, Villager looked around to see Tingle forcing Hilda out of the ring. (And into Street Fighter 3: Third Strike, where she got pummeled into the ground by Gill.)

Pausing a moment to consider how that was possible, the Villager only shrugged after a bit and went off to start a fight elsewhere.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison was currently staring at the monitor in his room watching Exdeath fight as he took mental notes of his skill and endurance.

"Hmm…..Very powerful, and can seemingly recover quickly from any attack…" He noted. "Perhaps he could be a potential recruit."

Another knock came at the door as Bison came back from his thoughts.

"Lord Bison?" Said F.A.N.G as he opened the door and poked his head in. "A person by the name of Ultimecia has requested a meeting with you. She, like Mr. Van Roekel says she has a fair amount of people on her side she is willing to employ under our services."

Ultimecia. That name sounded familiar….A Final Fantasy villain? If that was the case, perhaps he could Exdeath on his side after all.

Grinning at this prospect, Bison simply motioned for his second in-command to open the door. "Let her in." He ordered, to which F.A.N.G nodded.

Within a few seconds, in came the haunting form of Ultimecia, Bison motioned for her to take a seat as he eyed her carefully.

Taking a seat, the sorceress was quick to get down to business. "So, Bison. It's come to my attention that you've been herding up all the villains that were invited to this tournament, myself included. May I ask why?"

Bison could only give a small laugh as a response. "It's standard practice to me now, I do this at every tournament I attend. However, this year I've decided to take my time in recruiting others as a way of throwing whatever "heroes" try to stop me off track. They know I'm up to something, so why not throw them off guard?"

"Interesting, a very unique approach, and just what are you planning?" The sorceress inquired.

Bison only waved his hand. "That will be explained once we have everyone we need, which as of now, is only missing you and the villains you have at your side. If I'm not mistake, that includes Exdeath, right?" Bison asked, gesturing towards the monitor.

Ultimecia turned to the monitor and smirked. "Of course he is, I have all the villains in my node wrapped around my finger. There is but one thing I must ask before we reach any sort of deal, what is in it for us?"

"Power. If this process works, I will have control over all that exists. Join me, and I may bestow the power to you." Bison offered.

Ultimecia looked conflicted. "Vague. How exactly do you intend on obtaining power of this caliber?" She asked.

Bison grinned again. "Trust me, it's not a hard task. But, you'll never know for sure if it's to your abilities unless you attend our little meeting.

The sorceress sighed and gave Bison a stern look. "Fine. You twisted my arm. I'll bring everyone except Exdeath, for obvious reasons. But be warned, if this turns out to be a waste of time, I will not hesitate to extract revenge." She warned.

Nodding, Bison simply watched as she got up and headed for the door. "I'm well aware of any potential consequences, Miss Ultimecia." He said, as he flashed another grin. "But, I assure you, this is a cause worth fighting for."

**(The Arena)**

Mui Mui lashed out with her fist as she attempted to subdue D. Dark by going for this throat, but D. Dark was smarter than this and simply swiped his red shoulder blade out, causing the girl to recoil.

Narrowing her eyes, Mui Mui kicked her leg up and swatted the blade away, before following up with her punch again, this time connecting.

D. Dark choked a bit as he held his throat, this left him open to a series of pokes, followed by a punch to the face.

Recovering, the gas-mask wearer brought out his glowing purple wire and sent it spinning toward's Mui Mui throat as revenge. Only Mui Mui anticipated this and caught it around her arm instead.

What she failed to notice, however, was that this allowed D. Dark to pull her close to him. Doing just that, the former mercenary pulled on the rope and dragged her towards him.

Suddenly, the purple wire starting sparking with electricity, shocking Mui Mui and causing her to cry out in pain, which stopped once D. Dark delivered a kick to the head.

Letting out another giggle, D. Dark was about to finish his downed opponent when he was shot in the back courtesy of Duck Hunt's summoned gunman.

A frustrated growl came from him as he glared daggers at the dog and duck duo. Rushing forward, he gave the two a hard kick, sending them both flying back, but not before the dog sent another can bouncing towards him, it exploding in his face as he took a few steps back, dazed.

Struggling to pick herself up, but eventually doing so, Mui Mui ran as fast as she could to clock D. Dark in the back of the head, only to have him turn and immediately put his hand to her neck.

"Do you really think you could get away with underestimating me? Don't you know what happens to people who underestimate me?" D. Dark chided, before letting go of Mui Mui's neck and uppercuting her, as they were close to the ropes, the girl flew over them and out of the arena.

Mui Mui landed in Cooking Mama. Where she had fun tasting all the food the titular character cooked.

D. Dark nodded to himself. That was one down, and there was only one left to go.

Turning his attention back to the dog, he froze when he saw a Smash Ball clenched with the dogs jaws, all the while, it and the duck on it's back sported an angry glare in their eyes.

The smash ball broke once the dog bit down on it, causing both the dog and duck to glow.

The dog then pointed at D. Dark, as if commanding some invisible force to attack.

At this, the psycho scoffed as he looked around him, thinking it a joke, he rushed forward, only to then be caught and stuck by a flock of pixelated birds.

Landing hard on the ring canvas, D. Dark got up only to see all five of Duck Hunt's gunmen staring him down.

"Oh, great." Was all D. Dark could get out before the gunmen began unloading on him, sending him closer and closer to the ropes.

As the onslaught finished, the dog and duck looked triumphantly at the barely standing D. Dark as the dog let out it's signature laugh, to roaring applause from the crowd.

Getting out a clay pigeon, the dog held it in it's mouth before throwing it, leading it to land in D. Dark's hand.

D. Dark's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happed

On cue, the clay pigeon exploded into pieces, the force of the explosion was enough to send D. Dark over the ropes and into the elimination portal.

D. Dark landed in Mortal Kombat. Where Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Baraka saw him as a rip-off and took turns beating him down.

The dog then let out it's laugh again, as it looked around and saw Bonus-Kun flipping while engulfed in flames towards Shantotto and sending the small mage out of the ring. (And into Harry Potter, where she quickly proved to be the most powerful magic user there.)

The punching bag gave a sigh. "A pity. That mage could have very easily bested me if she just focused only on that goal. But instead, she let her pride and ego get in the way of victory." He lamented as he shook his head and went off to start another fight.

The duck only slightly tilted it's head in confusion before he saw Tingle coming over, likely looking for a fight…..

Nagase and Jun traded blows as Jun tried to get her ribbon back. But Nagase was still insistent on her being defeated at Jun's hand before giving it back.

"Why are you even doing this? We need to focus on beating that giant knight!" Jun exclaimed, pointing towards Exdeath.

Nagase scoffed and rolled her eyes. "More like YOU gotta focus on beating that giant knight. You think I'm wasting all my energy on getting rid of one person? Nuh-uh, no way, I'm gonna conserve my energy so I can survive until the end thank you very much."

"But that isn't the right thing to do!" Jun insisted.

Nagase simply shrugged. "Who cares, this isn't stupid, it's being smart. At least, if you actually care about winning. Besides, it's not actually hard to beat that guy, those idiots will figure it out eventually."

Jun only sighed as she got out her yo-yo. "Looks like theirs only one way I'm gonna be able to go help out the Pokémon…"

While this was happening, two katanas clashed with each other, one normal and the other glowing a variety of different colors, but currently was on red.

Rosa gritted her teeth as she tried to gain the upper hand, but Hayate was just as determined as her, and so far there seemed to be no clear winner.

"I must admit, for being someone from a node such as yours, you are quite determined." Hayate commented, somewhat impressed.

Rosa smirked. "Thanks. I plan on impressing the host with my skills, as the rest of my nodal companions also look to do, when we received the invites, we were warned that we were already in danger of being cut from the roster for the next tournament unless we do well."

"Well, as much as I would like to help, I'm afraid you'll have to actually best me if you want that elimination."

Realizing she was starting to win, Rosa's smirk grew as she drove her knee into the descendant of the original Hayate's stomach, sending him to the floor. Seeing him trying to get up, the swordswoman drove the handle of her katana into his head, keeping him down.

Laughing triumphantly, Rosa raised her sword to deal the finishing blow when a yo-yo suddenly wrapped around her leg, Ross stared bleakly at it for a second, before it began sparking, shocking her and bringing her to one knee.

Jun, who had intended to wrap her yo-yo around Nagase and shock her, could only detach it and quickly rush over apologizing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was aiming for that ninja and she moved out of the way, and well…." She trailed off, as she noticed both Rosa and Hayate's less than sympathetic looks.

"How about you keep your weapons within your own battle?" Hayate asked as he got up, agitated.

"Great. I had him until you intervened. Now, I'll make you pay for-ACK!" Rosa said as she was kicked in to face by Nagase.

"How about you just be grateful she gave you a chance to take advantage?" Nagase questioned, pointed towards Hayate.

"Because I have more honor than you, If I was defeated, so be it. I lost. I would be impressed to have lost to someone who hails from a node like Kizuna Encounter." Hayate explained. "Besides, this doesn't concern you."

Nagase smirked, before she turned towards a recovering Rosa, and then back to Jun.

"How about we catch them by surprise? You take Rainbow Katana, I'll take Kizuna Encounter here." She proposed.

Jun gave another sigh. "Seems like their both equally mad, and they won't stop unless defeated or victorious, so…..yeah, sure."

"Alright, let's do this!" Nagase said excitedly before she immediately taken aback by Rosa roaring and rushing towards her.

With barely enough time, Nagase held up her ninjato to block the blow, but was caught off guard again by Rosa's determination as she was quickly put on the losing side of the struggle.

"You will both pay for interrupting! Once I'm done with you, I'll go for bird-girl and eliminate her next!" Rosa yelled as she pushed her swords further down towards Nagase, furthering her advantage state.

But, Nagase's surprised look quickly came back as she started fighting back harder, eventually making the struggle equal again.

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid that won't be happening because…" Nagase started before kicking Rosa's leg, once again putting her to one knee.

Her smirk growing, Nagase kicked her opponent across the face a few times before stepping back.

"Time to end this!" She proclaimed.

Grabbing Rosa's arm, Nagase leapt high into the air before flipping her and Rosa so that they were facing the canvas.

Nagase then began spinning as they both fell headfirst into the ground, effectively piledriving Rosa into it.

Getting up from her attack, the ninja looked towards Rosa, who at first tried to get back up, only to collapse back to the canvas.

"Your determined. I'll give you that." Nagase said as she lifted Rosa up and threw her out of the ring.

Rosa landed in Galaxy Fight. Where she sparred with Roomi for the next 10 minutes.

Turning towards Jun, Nagase saw her also throwing Hayate out of the ring. (And also into Galaxy Fight. Where he made the 1v1 a three-way brawl.)

"Was he hard?"

Jun nodded. "Yeah, but, thankfully my yo-yo came in handy."

"Well, wanna finish fighting?"

Another nod came from Jun. "I still need my ribbon back, so of course."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Livia watched Rosa getting eliminated and deciding to compliment her performance. "Well, she never gave up and in turn gave a solid effort."

"Yeah, and she had Hayate eliminated before Jun's accidental interference. So, yeah, like you said, solid effort."

Livia nodded. "Hopefully the rest of the Kizuna Encounter node will do as well as this or better."

(The Arena)

"Hadouken"

Fault Zone barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the fireball from Ken sailed past her.

Not missing a beat, Ken launched another one at her, which she again barely managed to avoid.

Ken gave a smug grin at the Imperfect as he watched her scramble to avoid his projectiles "Ha! Can't kick me now, huh? Sucks to suck! Get a new fighting style, loser!" Ken said as he began running towards the former ballerina and, when close enough, leapt into the air and began spin kicking, sending her flying when the attack was done.

Landing hard on the canvas, Fault Zone groggily looked up to see Ken fast approaching. Thinking quickly, she spun her legs around once Ken was close enough, getting him caught and sweeping him off his feet.

Getting up, she was about to continue her attack when Ken sat up and blasted her with another Hadouken, sending her flying back further.

Rolling back onto her feet, she began realizing that she was now mostly outmatched unless she used seismic accelerators. She sighed, she had hoped to be able to save them for larger opponents, but now it appeared she had no choice.

"Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!" Ken yelled as he began spin kicking once more, this time though his kicks were charged with flames.

"Now!" Fault Zone yelled. Her arms started to glow green as two long needle-like limbs appeared in place of them. Holding them up in defense, Ken's foot collided with the needle arms, and successfully deflected his kick. Quickly twirling back, and going to defense again, Fault Zone did this for each spinning kick Ken gave.

Landing on the ground, seeing his attack failed to leave an impact, Ken growled and threw his fist forward, only to have his punch deflected like his kicks, this time with Fault Zone's metallic leg.

"This fight is over." Fault Zone said. As she then leapt into the air, her seismic accelerators glowing green like they did when they first appeared.

Ken didn't have any time to counter as Fault Zone stabbed the ground under him, causing a small earthquake to erupt underneath, the force from it was enough to send him into the air, where a mid-air kick was all it took to send him out of the ring with no hope of return.

Ken landed in Left 4 Dead. Unfortunately right next to a certain crying zombie….

"Victory!" Fault Zone cheered as she did a celebratory dance for her elimination, finishing with a bow.

Once finished, she decided to take a moment to relax and headed toward a corner and jumped onto a turnbuckle and observed the fights around her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a yell, and saw Blaze launching an huge stream of fire towards Wizzro, the former evil ring didn't have time to react and took the attack head on, launching him clear out of the ring.

"Hmm, she reminds me a bit of Solara with her ability to use fire." She said, impressed. Electing not to rest yet, she ran toward the cat, a desire to spar on her mind.

Wizzro landed in The Wolf Among Us. Specifically during the fight between Bigby and Bloody Mary, where he proved a surprisingly dangerous adversary for the two.

Bégoniax stabbed her fork forward, intent on squiring Menat, but the Egyptian girl simply spun out of the way and thrust her crystal ball forward, clocking her in the face.

Recovering, the witch pulled out a potion and smashed it on the ground next to Menat, but again, she dodged the attack and got Bégoniax in the face.

"You're annoying me, little girl!" She said, still recovering from the hit.

"I'm sorry, but I must end this fight so I could help that brown-haired prince with the dark warlock, and to do that you must be eliminated." Menat said flatly.

Bégoniax simply offered a taunting laugh in response. "You really are confident you can win this fight, huh? What, do you know that you win since you can see the future?"

Menat shook her head. "It's not clear, but I do believe what is going to happen to you will cause your elimination, and I believe it will be by my hand."

"You sure it's not YOUR elimination your seeing?" She asked in a mocking manner as she brought her fork down to the girl, who simply used her ball to deflect it.

Menat sighed as Bégoniax recovered once more. She was getting nowhere, this fight was one-sided, anything Bégoniax threw at her, she could simply use her ball to stop it. She needed to end this fight and go help Tilkis and the Pokémon with Exdeath.

Summoning four magic purple orbs to her side, she intended to hurl them all at the witch and finish her off with one more crystal ball strike, until she gasped as she turned to look at the stand against Exdeath.

Exdeath, having had enough of not doing anything and simply absorbing hits, decided to finally act, he brought his sword down really hard against the canvas, causing the entire ring to shake and creating a small shockwave that knocked those closest to him back a bit.

Tilkis, who had tried his best to stay on his feet, regained his composure and rushed Exdeath again.

"You still stand? Hmph, regardless this game is over for you, mortal!" Exdeath yelled as he got ready.

"We'll see about that, warlock!" Tilkis bravely proclaimed as he charged forward.

As brave as it was, Tilkis' lone attempt was in vain. Exdeath charged his sword and effortlessly swatted Tilkis away….and flying towards Bégoniax.

Bégoniax, about to go over and continue her fight, saw him flying over and remembered what he did. Smirking darkly, she caught him in her hand.

Tilkis could only give a defeated look at the witch who he inadvertently set off by simply attacking her.

"I'm gone, aren't I?" He said, dejected.

"Yes." Bégoniax said, smiling as she threw him out of the ring.

Tilkis landed in Dead or Alive Extreme 2. Where he spent the entire 10 minutes hiding out and reminding himself that he was taken.

Bégoniax laughed in victory as she turned over to where Menat was.

Only to see her looking determinately towards Exdeath, without even looking, she threw each of the four purple orbs at her, dazing her, before finally throwing her magic-charged ball at the witch. Causing Bégoniax to tumble over the ropes and out of the arena.

Bégoniax landed in Banjo-Kazooie. Where she argued with Gruntilda over methods of how to obtain beauty.

Menat was about to go over and help, before she gasped again, not long after, she smiled and gave a smirk at the then downed Pokémon and Dark Pit.

"Good job, guys." Menat said for some reason, giving a thumbs up as she decided to go rest on a turnbuckle.

Exdeath laughed as he looked at the downed fighters around him, wondering who to eliminate first.

"You all thought you could defeat me? How pathetic! Perhaps uniting as one like you had intended would have allowed you to stand a chance! But look, I've won, and this entire tournament will soon follow!"

Seeing some fighters getting up again. Exdeath simply brought his sword down again, which again caused the ring to shake, and kept anyone from getting up, well, almost everyone….

Meloetta recovered quick enough to float upward and save herself from Exdeath's attack, glaring daggers at him, the legendary Pokémon lashed out her hands, sending a huge ball of energy at Exdeath. Which was enough to cause him to fall to one knee as he recovered.

_**"It appears you underestimate us, you don't use your full power because you don't think we're worth your time. Well, I'm afraid that was a BIG mistake! As well will all now show you!"**_

Meloetta said, though Exdeath couldn't understand her. She then turned to her 3 allies and used her own Psychic power to heal them.

_**"Let's finish this fiend before he can finish us! Focus Blast!"**_ Meloetta said as she launched another energy ball at Exdeath as he recovered, putting him down to one knee once more.

"Electroshock!" Dark Pit said as he uppercuted Exdeath while wearing a huge mechanical arm that seemed to be pulsing with electricity.

Taking his turn, Porygon-Z summoned thunder bolts that struck Exdeath even further.

Exdeath couldn't believe it, he was almost beaten! Th-This wasn't supposed to happen! How could these pathetic fools snatch light from nothing but shadow?!

"Im-Impossible! I can't be beaten by a bunch of small creatures! This doesn't make any sense!" He loudly said in denial, as he now struggled to get back to his feet.

Unfortunately, Porygon-Z, not wanting his healing to ruin this chance, charged up an Ice Beam and fired, freezing the warlock in place.

_**"You should have done something when you had the chance. Like use some of those spells you had at the ready, but you didn't. And for that, we well claim victory on this day! Now, Staraptor!"**_ Meloetta exclaimed.

As if on cue, Staraptor nodded and began flying towards the frozen Exdeath at an incredibly high speed, and only grew faster as he drew closer. A determined look on his face.

Using Brave Bird, Staraptor crashed into Exdeath, breaking the ice and sending the warlock tumbling over the ropes.

"NOT POSSIBLEEEEEEEEEE!" Exdeath screamed as he fell into the portal.

Exdeath landed in Soul Calibur. Where he had a huge battle with Nightmare that almost destroyed the arena they fought on.

Quickly using her power to heal Staraptor, Meloetta floated down to the ground as she pondered the future she now saw for herself.

"Perhaps it's for the best, I made a goal before it happened, and I accomplished that goal. So, now to accept my fate." Meloetta said calmly as she turned around.

"Electroshock!"

And was immediately met with an uppercut courtesy of Dark Pit, sending her flying out of the ring almost too easily.

Meloetta landed in the world of Vocaloid. Where she performed alongside Hatsune Miku on stage, singing to the crowd.

"Even if I helped, I still told you I would send you out of here, and I'm an angel of my word." He said smugly. "Now, where's that other Poké…mon?" He said as he turned around and saw Staraptor and Porygon-Z glaring at him angrily.

"Well, I found them." Was all he could say before he got his blades out.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Is it me, or are they almost a perfect match?" Grey asked as he watched Miku and Meloetta perform.

"No, you're not the only one." Livia said, also watching, except looking a bit more uncomfortable.

**(The Arena)**

Tingle laughed as he swung his bag toward Duck Hunt, who ducked under the swings and threw a can out toward the delusioned tiny man.

However, Tingle caught the can and gave another laugh. "Oh! Dog and Duck want to place catch? Okay, Tingle play along! Catch!" He said as he threw the can back at the duo.

Panicking, the dog swatted it away, where it exploded harmlessly on the ground. Deciding to try a new tactic, the dog summoned a gunmen, who shot at Tingle.

Tingle, however, noticed the weird look of the gunmen and thought it to be a cutout. Taking his bag out again, he slapped it across the gunmen's face, turning him around and causing him to fire at Duck Hunt instead, to which they again dodged the attack.

In it's head, the dog cursed itself for using his smash ball this early, and he wasn't gonna get another one for the rest of the tournament.

Tingle saw the dog looking down and mistook it for sadness. Getting out a balloon, he skipped toward the dog with the intent of giving it to the dog.

However, he didn't account for how big the balloon was compared to him, and soon began floating up in the air, letting out a tired groan as this happened.

"Dog and Duck! Help! Help get Tingle down!" Tingle pleaded, looking down.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, the duck pointed up towards where Tingle was dangling from the end of his balloon. Realizing what this meant, the dog got out a clay pigeon and threw it upward.

The clay pigeon didn't get high enough to Tingle, however, and exploded several feet from him, causing him to float a few feet further away.

Seeing the attempt fail, Tingle looked up at the balloon he was dangling in thought. Getting an idea, but not sure how it would end, Tingle slowly put his finger up to the balloon.

Gulping, he pushed his finger forward and poked a hole in the balloon, which somehow didn't cause it to pop.

Suddenly, Tingle began flying all around the arena, causing some fighters to stop and stare at this display, including Duck Hunt.

Soon, he began running out of air and also began moving closer to the ground with each second.

Even worse, he was falling straight towards Duck Hunt, who both realized too late that they had to move out of the way.

Tingle crashed right into them, the force of the blow being enough to send the duo sliding under the ropes.

Duck Hunt landed back in well….Duck Hunt. They then used their various moves to make the game harder, giving more opportunities to laugh at the player.

Ralf looked around, doing a head count and realizing only three more people needed to be eliminated for the next section to begin.

"Where's that swan girl? Me and her never got to finish our fight."

Seeing her fighting Nagase, Ralf smirked as he smacked his fist into his open palm.

"Time to kill two birds with one stone." Ralf said coolly.

Rushing over, Ralf ignited his fist and sent it in the direction of Jun, who caught it and pushed him back.

"Oh, you. I take it you want to continue our fight?"

"Yep." Was all Ralf said.

Nagase, frustrated, sent a wave of fire towards Ralf who simply sidestepped the attack.

"Thought that was gonna catch me off guard, huh?"

"No, this was!" Nagase shouted as she kicked Ralf hard in the face, before sending a fireball straight into his face.

Jun followed the attack by using her yo-yo, she wrapped it around his leg as he was flying, causing him to stop and hit the ground hard.

Getting up, he saw Jun running toward him and sent out his foot, catching her in the chest.

Re-igniting his fist again, he was about to hopefully connect this time until Nagase sent another firewave at him, as he was focused on Jun, he didn't see it and took it straight in the legs.

This gave Jun enough time to recover, getting out her yo-yo again, she wrapped it around Ralf once more and shocked him.

Now getting out a few explosives, she threw each of them onto the Ikari Warrior who could only watch in silent defeat as he was still wrapped in Jun's yo-yo string.

"Dangit." Was all Ralf could mutter as the explosives around him activated, Jun unhooked her yo-yo from him as it happened, launching him over the ropes and into the elimination portal.

Ralf landed in SMG4. Swagmaster saw him, and, somehow mistaking him for Greg, promptly opened fire on him with his gun.

Watching Ralf get eliminated. Nagase came over to Jun with a unsure look on her face.

"Now, I take it they'll be no more distractions?" Nagase questioned.

"I hope so, maybe now we'll be able to finish our fight."

"Good, at least for now I suppose." She said as the two continued sparring.

**(Dome; Hallways)**

Ash growled as he sent another fireball out at Juri, who simply swatted it away with a kick. Growling once more at this, he elected to try again. Although he knew that was futile at this point.

"Come on! Is this really all you got?! For someone who had stolen the powers of two incredibly powerful KOF fighters, I expected more!" Juri taunted.

Ash shook his head, trying to ignore her. He then began to ponder his situation, what was he going to do? For the past several minutes he had been trying to create an opening for himself using fireballs, to no avail. If he knew any better, he would have just given up, but the money was too entrancing to him, he had to get that money, but how?

That's when he realized it, he had been trying to find a way to approach her using hand-to-hand combat, knowing he would likely lose. But how about trying to make her approach him?

Smirking, he then made the fireball currently in his hand disappear as he got up.

"Heh, so, electing to not fight me proper? What's the matter, afraid you're outclassed?" He questioned in a mocking manner.

Juri saw right through his ruse, growling to play along, she suddenly sprang to life and gave the Frenchman a hard kick to the face, following it up with a sweeping kick, then delivering another kick to the face while Ash was still in mid-air, sending him flipping face-first to the floor.

Taken aback, but still not giving up, Ash quickly recovered and raced forward, this time dodging Juri's kick and retaliating with a punch to the face, followed by a hard kick to the leg. Which was enough to down her to the floor.

Growling and trying to ignore the pain, Juri was about to use her other leg to kick Ash away, until Ash sent two fireballs from both hands to her good leg, this time actually making her cry out in pain.

Ash laughed as he leaned in closer to Juri. "What's the matter? Your main sources of attack out of commission? Pity!" Ash taunted, before once more targeting Juri's legs, sending kick and fireball after kick and fireball to them.

Smiling, Juri once again soldiered through the pain as she leaned upward and gave a headbutt to Ash, sending him back a few feet, Juri then fought through the pain once more as she stood up and gave a punch to the prettyboy's face.

"You think just because my fighting style revolves around kick's doesn't mean I can't fight with anything else?! Ha! You misjudge me." Juri said, the pain in her legs showed as she struggled to get every word out.

Ash scoffed as he then threw a kick to his own as form of surprise, only Juri saw this coming and caught his leg, pulled both it and Ash toward her, and then finally hooked her leg against Ash's other leg and pulled her leg up, once again sweeping him off his feet and sending him to the floor.

Ash tried to get up, but Juri kicked him back to the floor, leapt onto his body and put her foot to his head, holding it down.

"Eh, you had the right idea. But pain is something I've learned you have to just power through." She said weirdly calmly as she then brought her leg up, then back down hard on Ash's forehead, knocking him out.

Confirming he was out cold, Juri stepped off the downed Ash and started walking to her original destination before Ash interupted, the gym.

"Well, Bison. I defeated the first of your little jobbers, if this is how you want to play. Then I'll play along for now. Besides, once I'm through with everyone your sending after me, You and Seth are next." She said, giving a small laugh.

**(The Arena)**

Porygon-Z raced around the ring with an excited Sasquatch in tow, desperately trying to get away from the white snow creature.

Not wanting to stop for a second, the manmade Pokémon wondered how he got into this situation. He had just been with Staraptor helping to fight Dark Pit for Meloetta's elimination when suddenly Sasquatch walked by, made some kind of excited and curious laugh, and now here he was, trying to shake him off.

He needed to get rid of this thing, but how? He didn't want to risk getting caught, and if he stopped to use an attack, that would surely be the result.

What Porygon-Z didn't notice though was that while he was thinking, he had slowed down considerably, allowing Sasquatch to catch up, and soon enough catch him.

Smiling, the yeti let out a satisfied laugh as he glomped the poor Pokémon, who tried to desperately to escape his clutches.

**_"I must divert his attention! That'll give me time to charge up an attack!"_** Porygon-Z said as he struggled to get himself free.

Eventually, managed to free enough of himself to use a move, he aimed up at one of the light's for the entire arena and fired an Ice Beam at it.

Controlling the shape of what form the ice took, Porygon-Z managed to create a very long special chandelier made entirely of ice, and with the light shining through it made the whole thing even more nice-looking.

Seeing it, Sasquatch let out a happy yell as he tossed Porygon-Z aside to go get a closer look.

His plan having worked, Porygon-Z floated a few feet back, knowing he likely didn't have much time. He then began charging up one more attack, one that took longer than most to charge up.

Sasquatch turned back around to see this, and letting out another noise that sounded like it was dripping with curiosity, began making his way toward the Pokémon.

**_"Almost there…." _**Porygon-Z said to himself as Sasquatch drew ever closer.

The charging for the attack finished. Porygon-Z let it loose, firing a huge beam of energy at the yeti, who took the attack head on, and, you guessed it, went soaring over the ropes with no chance of returning.

Sasquatch landed in Where The Wild Things Are. Needless to say, he fit right in.

Porygon-Z gave a nod to his second elimination before quickly going back to help Staraptor with Dark Pit.

Meanwhile, Josie, having spent the section observing the fights around her once she calmed down after the fight, did a head count and saw only one more person had to be eliminated for the section to end. Excited, she turned her attention towards one fight in particular.

Blaze sent out a fireball towards Fault Zone, but the former ballerina twirled out of the way before leaping forward and stabbed the feet under her.

Lucky for Blaze, she had managed to backflip out of the way in time and give Fault Zone an upward kick to the chin, causing her to fall back.

Not one to go down so easily, Fault Zone swung forward, clipping Blaze in the legs and sending her falling backwards into the canvas.

Kipping herself up off the ground, Blaze launched another fireball and this time, actually caught Fault Zone, who could barely keep herself up after the attack.

"I must say, you are quite the opponent." Fault Zone said as she regained her composure.

Blaze only smirked as she ran forward, but Fault Zone caught her by surprise when she motioned to stab the ground again, only to stop just before she hit the ground and gave Blaze a kick to the face.

Smirking, she followed up with a proper ground stab, this time catching Blaze with the force of the impact and sending back down hard on the canvas.

Unsure of if she was down or not, Fault Zone approached with caution, when she saw Blaze unmoving, she was still unsure of if she was playing possum or not.

She got her answer when Blaze sprang to life and thrust her knee forward, but the dancer was ready for and caught her, hanging her upside down by the leg.

"Thought you could get the better of me with that old trick? Well, I'm afraid that won't be so simple." She said as she headed towards the ropes.

Blaze finally spoke up. "Yes, admittedly. But, I'm not done yet!"

Using her free leg to try and give a kick to the face, but that was in vain as Fault Zone caught that too and left her dangling with seemingly no way out.

Or so one would think, Blaze than put her hands on the ground and with a surprising amount of strength, managed to roll both her and Fault Zone forward. She rolled the both of them until Fault Zone was the one facing upward.

"You are a worthy opponent, perhaps we can fight again sometime?" Blaze said cheerily as she thrust her legs forward, effectively kicking Fault Zone onto the top rope, said rope ended up moving down and back up by the sudden weight on it, flipping the former ballet dancer over them and into the portal below.

Fault Zone landed in John Wick Chapter 3: Parabellum. Where she proved herself to be an incredible dancer, even by the Director's immensely high standards.

Realizing that the number of fighters that needed to be eliminated was reached, Blaze looked around at the remaining ones. Josie and Menat were both resting on turnbuckles likely gathering themselves, Tingle was happily skipping about without a care in the world, Staraptor and Porygon-Z were still sparring with Dark Pit, as was Nagase and Jun, Villager was swinging around a net trying to catch butterflies (Where they came from Blaze had no idea.), and finally, Bonus-Kun was simply staring up at the entrance curtain looking determined.

Blaze noticed the crowd began cheering again as the spotlight shone on the entrance curtain, signifying the start of the next section, and in turn, the entrance of the next batch of fighters.

**FINAL SCORE: (10 votes on the main fight and 10 on the Side Match)**

**(Live Votes: Die** **Votes) = Final Score**

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) (10:0) = 10 (Wizzro, Fault Zone)

TINGLE (HW) (8:2) 6 = (Hilda the Paradox, Duck Hunt)

JUN THE SWAN (TAS) (8:2) = 6 (Hayate, Ralf Jones)

PORYGON-Z (PKMN) (7:3) = 4 (Oswald, Sasquatch)

DARK PIT (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (Meloetta)

BONUS-KUN (WW7) (7:3) = 4 (Shantotto)

VILLAGER (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (Locke Cole)

NAGASE (KOF:MI2) (7:3) = 4 (Rosa)

STARAPTOR (PKMN) (7:3) = 4 (Exdeath)

MENAT (SFV) (6:4) = 2 (Bégoniax)

JOSIE RIZAL (T7) (6:4) = 2 (Wave the Swallow)

**(ELIMINATED)**

DUCK HUNT (SSB) (5:5) = 0 (Doctrine Dark)

DOCTRINE DARK (FEXL) = 0 (5:5) (Mui Mui)

BÉGONIAX (RM) (5:5) = 0 (Tilkis Barone)

FAULT ZONE (MN:ROTI) (5:5) = 0 (Ken Masters)

ROSA (KE) (5:5) = 0

TILKIS BARONE (TotT) (5:5) = 0

EXDEATH (DFFNT) (4:6) = -2

MELOETTA (PKMN) (4:6) = -2

LOCKE COLE (DFFNT) (4:6) = -2

KEN MASTERS (SFV) (4:6) = -2

SASQUATCH (DS) (4:6) = -2

RALF JONES (KOFXIV) (4:6) = -2

WIZZRO (HW) (4:6) = -2

WAVE THE SWALLOW (StH) (3:7) = -4

HILDA THE PARADOX (UNI-B) (3:7) = -4

OSWALD (KOFXIV) (2:8) = -6

MUI MUI (KOFXIV) (2:8) = -6

HAYATE (FEXL) (2:8) = -6

SHANTOTTO (DFFNT) (0:10) = -10

**SIDE BATTLE:**

**"Juri's Gauntlet: Match 1"**

JURI (SFV) _**defeats**_ ASH CRIMSON (KOF)

9 to 1

**A Smashing Start**: All three Super Smash Bros representatives got an elimination this section, in spite of Duck Hunt not surviving.

**Oh, And Another Rule**: In case your wondering how I determine ties, I give it to the fighters who came out later rather than earlier.


	7. Section 2

**(The Arena)**

Everyone was waiting patiently, with the exception of the Pokémon and Dark Pit, as well as Nagase and Jun, for the next section to start when they all began to hear the crowd cheering again. Signifying the start of the of Section 2. Everyone then turned around to look at the entrance curtain to see who would be coming out next.

**"WARRIOR OF LIGHT!" (DFFNT)**

The original Final Fantasy protagonist came out to a positive reception, not wanting to waste any time, he immediately picked out an opponent and advanced forward.

Blaze was resting in the corner, gathering energy for the fight ahead when she saw the Warrior of Light coming towards her.

"Greetings. I have seen that you are quite strong, strong enough to eliminate that evil wizard." He complimented.

Blaze nodded in respect. "Thank you. Well, I don't hold back to say the least."

"I see that. Now, would you interest me in a spar? I would challenge the one who defeated Exdeath but he seems to have his hands full right now." The Warrior of Light said, looking back towards Staraptor slashing it's wing at Dark Pit.

Smirking, Blaze nodded again. "Put up that sword."

**"DAISY!" (SSB)**

The princess of Sarasaland excitedly leapt out of the Ready Room and onto the entrance ramp. Taking her time a bit, she waved out to the crowd as she skipped down to the ring.

Stepping in, she decided not to help her nodal companions at the moment and fight an opponent of her own.

Running toward Josie, who by now had seen her come and jumped off the turnbuckle to greet her.

"Hi!" Daisy greeted in her usual loud way.

"Hello, let me guess, you want a fight?" She said shyly, looking away from her.

"Yep! Now come on! Live a little! This tournament is supposed to be fun, right?" Daisy asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Josie perked up a bit. "Well, yeah, I guess. Okay, let's go!"

**"LINNE!" (UNI-B)**

The immortal being trapped in a young girl's body sighed as she took her long sword and knife, called No-Name and Nameless respectively.

"Well, let's see if I can last until Hyde enters….." She said to herself as she walked down the entrance ramp and entered.

Seeing Bonus-Kun standing a few feet from her, seemingly studying her, Linne shrugged and walked over.

"I saw you watching me, want a fight? Pretty sure my weapons were what peaked your interest." She said in a stoic manner.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was just about to come over and ask you that very question! Now, let us do battle!" Bonus-Kun said in a mix of excitement and determination.

**"ZOR!" (StH)**

The first of the Deadly Six to enter, Zor gave a defeated sigh as he glumly walked down the entrance ramp to a lukewarm reception.

"Why do people have to be so mindless? Cheering and booing those they don't like? Why must their opinion matter on someone's performance?" Zor asked himself as he brought out his rose and entered the ring.

Menat, having foresaw him challenging her, decided to float over towards him and save him the trouble.

"A fight you want, no?" Menat asked, smiling.

"Ugh, why must you know the future? Just because you see something doesn't mean you can always prevent it if it's bad." He asked in his still glum tone.

Menat raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes at his words. "Yeah, you have some negative energy flowing all around you all right….."

**"ALICE!" (KOFXIV)**

Jumping lightly in the air a few times to psyche herself up, the Terry Bogard fangirl adjusted her cap and raced down the entrance ramp and into the ring.

Once in, she looked around for an opponent, settling on making a three-way between her, Josie and Daisy, she rushed over.

"Hiya! Wanna all have a three-way spar? Fighting both of you will be a great way of proving myself to Terry!"

The two girls looked at each other before shrugging.

"Alright, time to prove to Terry how strong I've become!" Exclaimed Alice as she got into her fighting stance.

**"FALKE!" (SFV)**

Spinning her staff in her hand, the Neo-Shadaloo member and newcomer to Street Fighter walked out of the Ready Room a bit lost in her thoughts.

"Neither Ed nor Bison enter for awhile…..Well, that's that, looks like I have time to show my skills to everyone." She said, smirking to herself.

Leaping over the ropes, Falke made a beeline for the Villager, who simply turned around and gave a wave at her appearance.

"I know your not to be underestimated, so how's about you show me your unorthodox way of fighting in a spar, huh? Never fought anyone like you before."

Villager simply nodded happily to this request.

"Okay." Falke said simply, getting into a stance. "Am I in for the fight of my life, or a completely one-sided bout? Looks like we're about to find out!"

**"JYAZU!" (KE)**

The mysterious ninja and new fighter for the Kizuna Encounter node simply starred out at the ring, scanning it for an opponent.

Once he found one, he nodded to himself, drew out his gauntlet, and leapt all the way down, landing in the ring.

Falke was about to strike the Villager with her staff when a pillar of fire suddenly spurted out of the ground, barely managing to get out of the way, Falke looked at the guilty party, who stood with his arm raised, confirming him as the culprit.

"Well, I asked myself a question, looks like I got the former. Kid, back me up." Falke said to the Villager, who nodded.

Jyazu let out a curious sound. Perhaps this could be interesting….

**(Dome; Hallways)**

Silver the Hedgehog floated through the dome as he looked around for a way to the restaurant. Pulling out a letter from his quills, he closed his eyes.

"The person who sent me this said to meet at the Restaurant. They said they knew why I've been getting this strange feeling that something very dark is going on around here behind the scenes." Silver said to himself as he began going on his way again.

"So, what's going on regarding Bison?" Said a voice.

"The meeting is about to start. But Bison told us to keep a lookout for anyone who might be onto us. He said he'll relay everything to us once the meeting is over." Another voice said.

This caught Silver's attention, hearing the voices from around the corner, he stopped floating and slowly began inching closer towards said corner.

Stopping, he began thinking to himself about what the voices had said. Bison? Could this have something to do with his feeling? Widening his eyes at this, he realized he perhaps needed to get some answers about this "Bison" person.

"Ah, what's this, someone listening in on us?" A blue-clad ninja said, stepping out from the corner.

"What? Oh, I believe it is, Mezu." Said a red-clad ninja as he joined the other one.

"Nevermind that. What are you two planning, and who is this "Bison"?" Silver asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gozu and Mezu both scoffed.

"Like we'll tell you what we're doing! Seeing as how you're here, looks like we're going to have to put you to sleep for the rest of the night." Mezu said.

"Yeah, this won't be hard! Especially since you've got nothin' in your arsenal except for your old "It's no use! Take this!"" Gozu added, mockingly. Mimicking Silver's hand motion.

Silver growled as he clenched his palms. If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was being made fun of for that move. Ever since his debut, he had faced nothing but mockery for that, and now, well now, he wasn't going to let someone get away with it.

"There's more to me than meets the eye!" Silver shouted, starting to float in the air again. "Now, you're going to tell me about this "Bison", or I'm going to have to knock the two of you out." He threatened.

Gozu and Mezu looked at each other before getting their respective stances.

"Your threats don't scare us! But if it's a fight you want, we'll be more than happy to send you crying back to Blaze!" The two boldly declared.

**(The Arena)**

"And now, Mystery…Fighter…Number….**THREE!"**

**"ATREUS!" (God of War)**

The son of Kratos readied his bow as he took a few deep breaths to ready himself. Once done, he got his bow ready and ran to the ring.

Getting out an arrow, he fired it in the direction of Porygon-Z, who was not ready for the attack and was sending flying a few meters back.

Dark Pit noticed this as Atreus came to his side. "Why do you want to help me?"

"A fight. Since those two were in the way, I figured I'd help." The child god said simply.

"Fine. Help me with these Pokémon and I'll spar with you when were done."

"Alright, thanks!" Atreus said with a small smile on his face as he fired another arrow, this time at Staraptor.

**"LANA!" (HW)**

The blue-haired sorceress gracefully danced out of the Ready Room as the crowd cheered wildly for her.

Giving a wave to the crowd as she walked down like Daisy did, she stepped into the ring and immediately approached Tingle.

"Oh, Blue-haired girl! You come to play with Tingle?"

Lana gave a small laugh. "You could say that, I was going to ask you if you were wanted to work together?"

Tingle only danced in place. "Sure! Tingle has many tricks to show to others! Lana act as assistant to Tingle!"

If she could sweatdrop, Lana would've right at that moment.

**"SHADOW GEIST!" (FEXL)**

The dark-clad anti-hero and rival of Skullomania stared out at the ring, looking around for anyone evil.

"No one here is evil, that's a surprise….wait a minute!"

Realizing Nagase technically worked for Jivatma, Shadow Geist charged down the ramp and leapt over the ropes, making a beeline for the assassin.

Nagase was about to catch another kick by Jun when she saw Shadow Geist approach.

Frustrated, she threw Jun's foot in the opposite direction, taking her by surprise. "Great! Just what we need! Another distraction! And what do you want?!"

"I've come to purify the ring of anyone evil! And knowing your employer, I'd say you'd qualify no problem! So put up your fists if you wish to have a chance!" Shadow Geist proclaimed.

"Uh…..no." Nagase dryly remarked as she got out her ninjato.

Jun, witnessing all this go down, decided to make herself scarce.

"Well, what do I do know?"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Isn't this exactly like how Skullomania is?" Livia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

Livia confused face only grew more confused. "Then how is he popular and Shadow Geist isn't?"

Grey simply shrugged, having no real answer. "Honestly, I don't know. Just, when Skullomania does it…it just has a certain charm to it, I suppose. There's also another reason, though I can't remember what it is at the moment..."

**(The Arena)**

**"BENIMARU NIKAIDO!" (KOFXIV)**

The fangirls went wild for the blonde prettyboy of Team Japan as he ignited his hand with electricity and ran it threw his hair, spiking it up.

Eyeing Jun, Benimaru slowly walked down the entrance ramp and into the ramp, his gaze never leaving her.

Seeing Benimaru coming, Jun immediately got ready.

"You want a fight? Well, you got one!" Jun said.

Benimaru lightly laughed. "Oh, dear. You must be joking! How about you take off that helmet and let me see your hair and face proper?" He said in a weird teasing manner.

Jun's eyes widened at this, her face now growing angry. "Okay, you just told me to not hold back on anything."

**"ACE!" (DFFNT)**

Drawing three cut cards, the Class Zero student studied the ring as he walked down and climbed over the ropes.

"I could fight the strange tiny man and the blue-haired girl, but they don't seem like much worthy of opponents." Ace said to himself.

Now, twirling his cards in his hand, the student gave a sigh. "Guess I'll just fight whoever is the next to come out."

With this, he turned to the entrance ramp, waiting for the next fighter to enter.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"So, now we have a second fighter who fights with cards." Livia stated. As she watched Ace waiting.

"Appears that way, yes. Although they both use them for different purposes." Grey said.

"I know. Say, you wonder who would win in a fight between Oswald and Ace?" Livia questioned, a smirk present on her face.

Grey paused, before giving a smile. "No, but now I do."

**(The Arena)**

**"SYLVEON!" (PKMN)**

_(Everywhere I'm looking now!)_

_(I'm surrounded by your embrace!)_

_(Baby, I can see your halo! You know you're my saving grace!)_

_(You're everything I need and more! It's written all over your face!)_

Coming out to Beyonce's "Halo", the intertwining Pokémon gave a small wave to the cheering crowd around it as she skipped down the entrance ramp.

Using the ribbons floating around her, Sylveon used one to hoist herself up and over the ropes.

Looking to go assist Staraptor and Porygon-Z with Atreus and Dark Pit, Sylveon skipped forward with a determined smile.

That was, until Ace got in the way, a somewhat disappointed look plastered on his face.

"You're not much, by maybe you'll prove yourself. Now come on, fight me." Ace said, drawing his cut cards again.

Sylveon looked over Ace's legs to Staraptor and Porygon-Z, who looked as though they could handle themselves for the time being.

Taking a breath, Sylveon nodded as she put the determined smile back on her face.

"And now, Mystery…Fighter….Number…..**FOUR!"**

**"VELVET CROWE!" (Tales of Berseria)**

The fanboys went wild for the dark-haired girl as she emerged from the Ready Room. Looking out around her, she took a deep breath and began walking down to the ring.

"Who should I go for first?" She asked as she reached the end of the ramp and stepped in.

Ultimately deciding to go for Tingle and Lana, Velvet ran forward, to which they both saw her coming and braced themselves.

"Slicing Foot!" Yelled Velvet as she spinned around clockwise, lashing out with her foot blade, barely missing the two.

Recovering, Lana gave a sigh as Velvet's attack stopped. "You want a fight, I bet."

Velvet nodded. "That's why I attacked you, is it not?"

**"E-123 OMEGA!" (StH)**

Coming out to a mixed reception, the black and red robot paid it no mind as he activated his rockets and flew down to the ring.

"Shadow and Rouge are not here, and from my knowledge they are not going to be here for awhile. Looks like I'll have to get rid of fodder until either of them arrive."

Flying towards the fight between Velvet and the duo of Tingle and Lana, Omega launched a rocket at the trio, barely missing them.

Flying to Velvet's side, Lana again sighed as she and Tingle got up to their feet.

"Well, at least now it's 2-on-2." Lana said, cracking a small smile.

Velvet shook her head. "More like 1-on-1-on-2." She said before delivering a kick to Omega, sending him back a few feet away.

"I am here to get rid of fodder, if you choose to oppose me, then you also qualify as fodder." Omega said, aiming his gun-mounted hand at all three of them.

**"PIRANHA PLANT!" (SSB)**

The audience stared in amusement.

Standing at the top of the entrance ramp was an actual piranha plant, it took the audience a few seconds to realize that it was actually going to fight before they started laughing.

Paying the laughs no mind, the plant hopped down the ramp and over the ropes.

Once in, it looked Staraptor dodging another arrow as it attempted another attack to no avail.

Retreating into the pot it resided in, the plant waited a few seconds before suddenly extending it's vine limbs upward and chomping at the bird Pokémon, who barely dodged the attack.

**_"What the?! Great looks like we're now outnumbered….."_** Staraptor said to himself.

**"KARAS!" (TAS)**

The armor-clad agent and protector unsheathed his sword as it looked down at Jun. Electing to help her, Karas headed down the entrance ramp and leapt into the ring.

Giving Benimaru a punch to the face, Jun saw Karas appear and smirked, pushing the model toward him.

Benimaru gave a slight scream as he ducked under a slash by Karas' sword.

Unfortunately, while Benimaru himself managed to avoid the slash, his hair was another story.

Looking at the ground at his now sliced off hair, Benimaru gave a growl as he ignited a spark in his hand, his remaining hair falling back down.

"I tried to be nice, but now, I don't care how pretty you might be! You and your friend will pay for what you did!"

Karas and Jun looked at each other, nodded, and got into their proper stances.

However, Jun sighed. "This is wear my ribbon might have come in handy."

**"JON TALBAIN!" (DS)**

Coming out to a loud cheer, the werewolf gave a howl as it raced down the entrance ramp on all fours and stepped into the ring.

Making a beeline for Porygon-Z, the werewolf lashed out with his claws at the Pokémon, who again, didn't react in time and flew back several feet.

Recovering, Porygon-Z looked at the now four fighters who opposed him and his fellow Pokémon.

**_"If I may say, what did we do to be outnumbered four to two? All we want is to avenge Meloetta's elimination! Is that too much to ask?!"_** Porygon-Z bellowed.

**_"Apparently so."_ **Staraptor sighed.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

**"ANGEL!" (KOFXIV)**

The males of the crowd went wild for the Mexican wrestling beauty as she slowly walked down the entrance ramp to the ring.

"Sorry, boys. But I got other things I'm excited for, such as this taking full advantage of this opportunity!" She excitedly said as she picked up the pace and entered the ring.

Once in, she looked around and saw the three-way fight and decide to add another one to the mix.

"Hey, girls! Mind if I join?" Angel asked.

The three noticed her and stopped fighting, all looking at each other, after awhile, they gave a collective sigh.

"Well, at least you don't interrupt us the wrong way." Daisy said, motioning for Angel to join.

"Alright! I've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm NOT letting this just slip by! Let's do this!"


	8. Section 2 Results

**(Unknown Location)**

Currently, a large group of villains were sitting around a table, waiting for the person that sat in the front of the table to speak up.

Finally, Bison got up from his seat. "Greetings, you all must know why I brought you all here, right?" He asked, to which everyone nodded.

"Yes. It is because I wish to form an alliance of villains to help me with my latest plot, which reminds me. I know I said that I have everyone I wanted, but there is in fact just one more person who we're missing." Bison said, to which he then smirked. "Come on in, Hypno!"

The doors to the meeting room opened, revealing a yellow Pokémon with a long nose, a white scarf of sorts around it's neck, and what seemed to be a small metal ring in it's left hand as it swung it from side to side. Hypno nodded at Bison's words and took the last empty seat.

"NOW, we have everyone. So, first things first, we are all under agreement that in exchange for your services, I give you all some of the power I will have once it is obtained?" Bison asked to nods all around the room.

Bison's smirk grew as he saw the approval. "Good. Now, the first thing I want to know is, just how many of your fellow villains do you have on your side?" He asked, addressing the whole table. "I have Seth, F.A.N.G, Balrog, and Vega."

"The rest of the Deadly Six are at my beck and call." Zavok said.

"Unfortunately, I only have Metal Sonic since Black Doom and Eggman Nega weren't invited." Eggman announced, dejectedly.

"Just me!" Rommy said cheerfully for some reason.

"I've got at least 6 people on my side, one of which has already taken a liking to you, Bison." The Magician remarked in a teasing manner.

"I have most of the other villains in my node, in particular, Exdeath and Kefka." Ultimecia said, a dark smirk on her face.

"My Imperfects are all I have, though of course, we are great in numbers." Niles said.

"Zant, Ghirahim, Yuga, and Wizzro for me. Volga wouldn't be up for it." Cia stated.

"As for me, B.B. Hood, Pyron, Lord Raptor, and perhaps Q-Bee." Jedah said, nodding.

Bison nodded to all of this. "It appears as though we are a bit short on numbers." He mused, before turning to Hypno. "Think you could find us some "recruits"?"

The Pokémon nodded, as once again did Bison.

"Now, onto the plan itself….."

**(The Arena)**

An enraged Benimaru shot out his fist as Jun, who ducked and gave the model a punch of her own.

Stepping back, Benimaru was about to throw another punch when Karas came up and hit him with the blunt handle of his katana.

"You two are annoying me!"

Jun could only shrug. "Look I'm sorry about your hair. But, you're attacking us, so we're defending ourselves."

Benimaru scoffed. "Well, defend yourself from this!"

He then ignited his fist in electricity, creating a yellow ball around it, and punched forward, but once again had his attack deflected by a suddenly appearing Karas.

"You are very reckless, and not prone to thinking before you attack. If this continues, you will not survive against us." Karas stated matter-of-factly.

Jun got out her yo-yo and started spinning it. "So, you can use electricity? Well so can I!" She finished, throwing her yo-yo out towards the model and wrapped it around his leg, shocking him.

Porygon-Z backed away from getting clawed as it rammed itself into it's opponent, Jon Talbain.

The attack didn't affect him too much though, and as such he lashed out again, this time striking and leaving the Pokémon open to a follow-up kick.

Recovering from it's dazed state in time to avoid being rammed into by Jon, Porygon-Z then shot out a black and purple ball at the werewolf, sending him flying back a few feet.

Growling as he got up, Jon rushed forward again, only to get an Ice Beam to the chest and end up frozen.

Letting out another laugh-like sound, Porygon-Z was about to pick him up and eliminated him when Jon burst out of the ice and lashed out his claws once more.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy? Well I'm afraid I won't be bested without a full proper fight!" Jon yelled out.

The glitch Pokémon narrowed it's eyes it's eyes and began charging up another attack. **_"Very well then."_**

Lana tore out a page from her Book of Sorcery and threw out towards Omega, creating a slash of energy that struck the robot.

"Resigned to throwing paper at me. How pathetic." Omega said as he recovered and fired a missile at her.

Lana yelped as she rolled out of the way, leaving the missile to explode harmlessly on the canvas, and got out another page to throw at Omega, only the robot saw this and swatted the page out of her hand right as she threw it.

Deciding to try a new attack, Lana raised her hand and summoned a wall in front of her, she then pushed it into Omega, taking him with it.

Satisfied, she then used her magic to cause the wall to explode, Omega was sent flying across the ring as a result.

Nodding to herself, she turned to Tingle, who was skipping around in a happy manner, seemingly not aware of the fight between her and Omega.

Giving a light giggle, she walked towards him to get his help before Omega could return.

Meanwhile, Shadow Geist swung his fist at Nagase, who used her ninjato to block the blow.

"Evil scum, you fight me unhonorably!" Shadow Geist said accusingly.

Nagase rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hate me for using everything at my disposal to beat you…" She said as she then pushed the justice fighter back and sent a bouncing fireball out at him.

Shadow Geist took the attack head on and was pushed back even further, but, not one to give up, he charged forward once more.

"You won't win, girl!"

Nagase coolly adjusted her glasses. "Oh really?"

With that, she ran fast toward the anti-hero and hooked his arm, then leapt up before flipping and coming down spinning, piledriving him into the canvas like she did with Rosa.

However, while it did hurt, Shadow Geist pushed on. "I will…..NOT let you defeat me!" He said, slowly getting back up.

"Yes, you are."

Back to Lana and Tingle, the blue witch ripped out another page from her book and threw it, Tingle following it up with a swing from his bag, creating a shockwave that struck Omega once again.

Omega, tired of this, activated his built-in guns and began firing.

The duo eeked before Lana summoned two walls in front of them to act as barriers as she pushed them towards Omega.

Omega, having expected this, used his rockets to fly up and over the walls before landing in front of Lana and Tingle.

"Hey, you leave Tingle and Lana be!" Tingle hissed as he jumped onto Omega's arm.

"What is this, do you really expect this to be my undoing?" Omega remarked as he simply swung his arm around hard and sent Tingle flying in the direction of Nagase and Shadow Geist.

Speaking of them, Nagase gave Shadow Geist a hard kick to the chest, and since they were near the ropes, this sent him skidding towards them.

Luckily, he was able to grab them before he was out of the ring completely, and started pulling himself in.

But, that's when Tingle came crashing into him.

The force of the blow was enough to make him let go of the ropes and slide directly under them and out of the ring and into the portal.

Shadow Geist landed in Grand Theft Auto. Where he tried to put and end to all crime, but got beaten down about 5 minutes in.

Tingle got up completely oblivious to his elimination, and immediately went back to go help Nagase with Omega.

Nagase meanwhile, watched this all unfold and was at a loss for words, after a bit, she shook her head and went off to start another fight.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"How does one get that lucky?" Livia asked Grey.

"As a certain hedgehog from a movie would say, I have no idea!" He responded, even mimicking the voice of who he was copying.

**(The Arena)**

Daisy swung her golf club at Josie, who rolled out of the way and ran to retaliate with a headbutt, only to get a turnip to the face.

Taking advantage of her dazed state, Daisy got out her golf club again and swung, this time striking and sending Josie flying towards Angel and Alice.

The two girls saw her coming and moved to the side as the Filipina girl managed to catch herself at the last second.

"Ugh. She didn't tell me she had weapons like those…." Josie sputtered, dazed.

Angel smirked. "Then how about you ask her what else she has up her sleeve?" She asked as she picked Josie up and threw her back into Daisy's direction.

"Now, where were we?" Angel said to Alice, who simply got back into her stance.

Josie landed back a few feet away from Daisy, picking herself up, she suddenly noticed Benimaru flying towards Daisy, a victim of Jun's explosives.

"Look out!" Josie exclaimed.

Confused, the auburn-haired princess turned to see Benimaru coming and thinking quickly, got out her golf club again and swung at the model, sending him flying over the ropes and out of the ring.

Benimaru landed in Super Mario 3d World. Where a fire plant promptly set his remaining hair on fire.

Seeing their target eliminated by someone else, Jun sighed.

"Well, he's gone, so there's that to be happy about…."

Karas seemed to have his attention elsewhere though. "Excuse me, Jun. But, would you mind if I went to assist those two with the robot?" He asked, pointing towards Lana and Tingle fending off Omega.

Jun shrugged. "Go for it, I suppose I'll go challenge the princess who eliminated that creep."

Nodding to each other, the two parted ways to their own separate fights.

Seeing Jun approach Daisy for a fight, Josie decided to head off to fight Alice and Angel.

Porygon-Z floated upwards to avoid a slash from Jon Talbain, who simply jumped higher and tried again, this time hitting gold.

Floating back a bit, the Pokémon shook itself to regain it's composure, before going for another Tackle.

Again, the attack didn't faze the werewolf much, and Porygon-Z once again saw itself having to float away, this time from a kick to it's stomach.

"Is this really all you got? Floating and a weak tackle?" Jon questioned.

**_"You don't leave me with the opportunity to do much. Granted on your end, that's smart, but still, there's only so much In can do with so little time to charge up attacks."_ **Porygon-Z said, despite knowing Jon wouldn't understand.

"Sorry, I don't speak computer noises." Jon mocked before leaping up and catching the Pokémon in his mouth with surprisingly little resistance.

**_"Fool. Looks like you've just given me the win."_**

Seemingly predicting this, Porygon-Z wiggled out of Jon's mouth and floated upwards, Jon tried to leap and slash at the Pokémon only for it to float out of the way, sending Jon crashing headfirst into the turnbuckle.

As this happened, it began charging up an attack.

Jon barely had enough time to properly recover before he was hit by three different balls of energy, one of fire, one of ice, and one of electricity. The third energy ball was enough to launch him clean over the ropes and out of the arena.

Jon landed in Bloody Roar. Where he sparred with Yugo.

Porygon-Z let out a laugh at his elimination as he looked around and saw Menat and Velvet throwing Zor and Atreus respectively out of the ring. (Both landed in Link's Crossbow Training. Atreus cleared the stages with ease, while Zor had much more trouble.)

Deciding to make himself scarce, Porygon-Z floated upwards, electing to stay there until the section was over.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I must say, it's great that we haven't gotten any complaints about disturbances in any areas of the dome yet." Livia noted.

"Careful, Livia. You may have just jinxed it." Grey said carefully, a little nervous now.

**(The Arena)**

Ace launched a wave of cards at Dark Pit, who, try as he might, found out didn't dissipate until they hit their target.

Smirking, Ace followed this up with another wave of cards, hitting the angel once more.

Recovering, the dark angel used his two swords to form his bow and fired an arrow at the blond man, who simply side-stepped out of the way.

Dark Pit growled before he lunged forward. "Electroshock!"

But Ace dodged this too, and hit the angel with a ball of magic, as well as another card strike.

"You're not very fun to fight, you know?" Dark Pit remarked as he got up.

"I could say the same for you. Your weapons make it impossible to actually strike me. You have no chance." Ace said simply.

"Don't start getting cocky! This fight isn't over yet!" Dark Pit said as he brought out his smash ball and crushed it, causing himself to glow.

Ace, unfazed, simply sent out another card strike, only this time it was swatted away by Dark Pit's sword.

"Not this time!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he got out his staff and fired.

Unfortunately, he once again missed.

Seeing the opportunity, Ace launched a fireball at the angel, sending him flying into the turnbuckle, before falling to the ground.

Ace shook his head. "You picked the wrong opponent. You're way too predictable to face someone like me. Shame, I didn't even get to use most of my other attacks…" Ace said as he picked up the unconscious angel and tossed him over the ropes.

Dark Pit landed Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. He was soundly defeated by Dark Link.

"Consider that retribution for your method of eliminating that Pokémon." Ace said before looking around a new opponent, before deciding to continue his fight with Sylveon, he rushed over to assist her with Linne.

Nagase swung her ninjato at the vines of the Piranha Plant in an attempt to sever them, only for it to have no effect at all, much to her confusion.

"What are your vines made of? I can't cut through them!"

Of course, being a plant, it didn't answer. Instead it got a spiky ball out of nowhere and began blowing it upwards. Once it got to as high as it could blow it, it blew it forward in a launching manner.

Nagase, seeing it coming, caught it, but that was when the plant moved up close and tried to chomp at her, leading her to try drop the spiky ball on it.

Rolling backwards and out of the way, the plant retreated into it's pot.

Nagase only stood there confused when it suddenly extended out of the pot and again tried to chomp her, but she used the blunt end of her ninjato to smack it away.

It's vine neck going back to it's original length, the plant decided to try something new, suddenly seeing Nagase launch a fireball towards it, it thought quickly and jumped forward up and over it. The plant then spit out a cloud of purple gas, which caused Nagase to start coughing as she struggled to see where it was.

It's plan having worked, the plant jumped forward with the bottom of the pot facing sideways, this ended with it colliding with Nagase's face hard, sending her to the ground.

Knowing it didn't have much time, it picked up Nagase with it's teeth and spit her over the ropes.

Nagase landed in Ninja Gaiden. Needless to say, she spent the entire 10 minutes trying to score a date with Ryu Hyabusa.

Falke swung her staff at Jyazu, who deflected it with his gauntlet and kicked her away, however, this left him open to a slingshot ball to the face by the Villager.

Seeing the ninja dazed, Falke jammed her staff into his chest, followed by another swing to the head.

Staggering back a few steps, Jyazu summoned a pillar of fire underneath Falke, but she felt it coming and stepped back.

However, she realized something she could use the hole for, after the fire went away, Falke put her staff in the hole left behind and vaulted herself into Jyazu, putting her feet forward and kicking him in the face.

Jyazu let out a laugh as he fired a ball of energy at Falke, knocking her down.

Looking at the Villager, who was getting ready to fire his slingshot again, Jyazu let out a growl as he suddenly transformed into a crow and flew fast at the Villager.

Transforming back once he was close enough, Jyazu summoned spikes made of ice where the Villager was standing, who luckily moved out of the way.

Moving past the spikes, The Villager got out a lloid rocket and sent it flying towards the ninja, who was about to move when Falke caught him in the leg with her staff.

This left him open to take the rocket attack head-on, he recovered quickly though and kicked Falke back down to the ground.

He was about to launch an energy ball right down at her when he saw the Villager running towards him, he then launched a spinning wave of fire at him in response.

However, this allowed Falke to recover and hit him in the face with her staff, further allowing her to get up.

"This fight ends now!" Falke declared as she charged her staff with energy and got ready to bring it down on Jyazu hard.

But, to her horror, the ninja caught it with his hands, causing a struggle between the two over the staff.

That was also when Jyazu saw the Villager recovering, not wanting a distraction, he conjured another pillar of fire.

Seeing where the pillar was going to appear, the Villager got an idea, as soon as the fire appeared, he dropped a bowling ball into the hole.

Soon, the energy built up enough so that the bowling ball burst out of the hole and flew straight to Jyazu, who didn't notice it coming.

Jyazu instantly became dazed when the ball hit, this gave Falke the chance to hit him with her staff to make sure he stayed down as Villager approached.

Getting out a lloid rocket, the Villager hoisted the downed Jyazu up on it and set it off, it flew over the ropes and Jyazu promptly fell off it soon after.

Jyazu landed in Shadow of Destiny. Where he fell on top of Eike Kusch.

Villager nodded happily at his elimination as he turned to Falke, only to see she had already engaged in another fight, this time with Alice.

Shrugging, the Villager got out a jar and opened it, letting out butterflies for him to try catch with his net.

Josie spun out of the way from a kick courtesy of Angel as she followed up with a kick of her own. Angel caught her though, and brought her elbow down hard on her leg.

Josie cried out in pain as she took a few steps back, clutching her leg.

"Was that really necessary?" Josie said, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, if you can't keep up, then maybe you shouldn't be in this tournament." Angel said, shrugging.

Josie sighed sadly at this. How was she going to beat her? Her fighting style was simple, yet effective so far, as Josie had gotten little offense in…Wait! That was it.

Josie perked up, if she was going to best Angel, she would have to fight a little like her.

Newly confident, Josie let out a yell, as did Angel as the two girls rushed each other and thrusted their foot out, intending to kick the other in the face.

However, that worked a little too well, both kicks connected, and so both girls fell back to the ground.

Angel recovered first though, and picked up Josie and hoisted her up in the air before falling back, suplexing Josie back down.

Angel still had her arms wrapped around Josie, and so she was about to go for another suplex, until Josie made herself fall back down onto her feet.

Turning around, Josie kneed Angel in the stomach and pushed her back.

Angel soon recovered and let out another yell as she charged forward, only for Josie to use her arm to hoist her lightly into the air, but just high enough for the wrestler to get another knee, this time to the face, causing her to fall back onto the ropes.

The battle won, all Josie had to do now was clothesline Angel over the ropes and out of the ring.

Angel landed in Virtua Fighter. El Blaze challenged her to a match, only to be beaten in record time.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Is it me, or did that seem awfully familiar to you for some reason." Grey asked, turning to look at Livia.

Livia, a little confused also, nodded. "Absolutely. Where have we seen that before?"

**(The Arena)**

Josie let out a happy giggle as she leapt into the air in victory.

Turning around, she saw Ace summoning a pillar of magic where Linne was standing, which sent her back a bit and allowed Sylveon to shove her out of the ring. (And into Resident Evil, where she spent the 10 minutes slaying zombies.) She also saw Bonus-Kun seemingly challenging Omega, whom had just been blasted by Lana to Bonus-Kun was, to a fight. Omega simply swatted him out of the ring in response. (Bonus-Kun landed in the original Street Fighter, where he sparred with Ryu.)

Josie pondered whether to fight someone else for a bit, before deciding not to and headed back to the turnbuckle she was resting on when the section started.

Jun spun her yo-yo a few times before lashing it out at Daisy, who got out a turnip, which was what the string wrapped itself around.

Jun shrugged at this before activating the electricity on it, but Daisy saw this and threw it back at her, which only ended with Jun pretty much shocking herself.

Daisy got another turnip from the ground, somehow, and threw it at Jun, it crashed into her visor, dazing her as Daisy ran to close the distance between them.

The auburn-haired princess gave an upward kick to Jun once she got close enough, as Jun was still recovering, she got launched into the air.

Daisy then used her parasol to further her attack, opening it and hitting Jun several times before she fell to the ground.

Jun landed with a thud. Right now, Jun wasn't feeling up to fighting anymore, she hadn't gotten a single hit in, and she was already tired just from trying to keep up with the princess, not to mention she didn't have all her weapons with her.

But, ultimately Jun tried to push onward. She got up, only to see Daisy rushing hip-first into her.

The force of the blow sent Jun flying into a turnbuckle, where she took a few steps before falling to one knee.

"Gee, your not lookin' too good. Perhaps I should eliminated you now, you look like you need to rest." Daisy offered.

Jun shook her head, giving the princess a weak smile. "No, I can keep going."

Jun then got out an explosive and threw it at Daisy. However, the princess got out a frying pan and hit it before it could properly reach her.

The explosive landed back on Jun, who at this point, simply resigned to her fate.

"Oh well. I did good for myself." Jun said proudly as the explosive went off and blasted her out of the ring.

Jun landed on the beach in Super Mario Sunshine. Looking around, she shrugged and decided to spend her time there relaxing.

The Warrior of Light put up his shield as Blaze leapt at him, her foot engulfed in fire.

Her foot hit his shield harmlessly. Blaze, seeing her attack prove ineffective, jumped off.

Landing, she shot a wave of fire at the Final Fantasy hero, who again, put up his shield to block the attack.

In actuality, this was all a ruse to allow Blaze to get a hit in when he dropped his guard. When the attack finished and the hero lowered his shield, he was met with a flaming kick to the face.

Dazed, but still determined to keep fighting, the Warrior of Light swung his shield around him, he missed, but he did make Blaze retreat a bit as he recovered properly.

"I must say, you are proving very difficult to fight."

"Well, I give it my all every fight I enter, this is no different." The Warrior of Light said in response.

Blaze nodded. "I can tell. But, I'm afraid to say that I'm also not going to give up."

With that she ignited both her arms in flames, charging forward, she begun spinning, creating a circle of fire.

The Warrior of Light eyes widened as he saw this, knowing his shield would prove ineffective. He brandished his sword and held it up, starting a struggle once Blaze clashed with the sword.

The two fought for power for awhile until Blaze's flames started dying, allowing the hero of light to take advantage and strike her in the arm with his sword.

Skidding back, Blaze held her arm in pain, as she used her other arm to send out another fireball.

Dodging said fireball, the hero charged forward, to which Blaze went for another kick.

The Warrior of Light smirked at this, holding up his shield again, he thrusted it upwards once Blaze made contact, sending her up into the air.

Once she was close, The Warrior of Light caught her with his shield and began running fast to the ropes, Blaze realizing what he was trying to do, jumped over his head and landed on the ground.

Once he stopped, Blaze shot another fireball at his head, it didn't actually faze him, but he pretended as if such.

Falling for his act, Blaze ran forward, igniting her leg in fire as she intended to finally send him out of the ring.

Dropping the act, The Warrior of Light turned around swiftly and caught Blaze, taking her by surprise.

Blaze unfortunately was too surprised to react properly as the Warrior of Light swung her over the ropes and into the elimination portal.

Blaze landed in Ice Climber. Where she used her acrobatic skills to navigate through the level whilst making sure to not use her flames.

The Warrior of Light nodded at his elimination. "She didn't give up, even if most of her attacks weren't too effective, she still tried her best. For that, I'd say she was a worthy opponent. Though I must say, it feels like she didn't use everything at her disposal." He mused.

Meanwhile, Staraptor, a bit dazed, saw all this and couldn't help but want to take advantage of his back being turned.

However, Velvet, his current opponent, noticed this and got annoyed.

"If you want to eliminate him, here's your chance!" She exclaimed.

"Swallow Dance!"

Velvet jumped at Staraptor and gave a hard kick to the chest, following it up with two more, each more powerful than the last.

Velvet then kicked downward, sending the bird Pokémon straight into the Warrior of Light.

The hero turned around too late to see Staraptor slamming into him, and since he was close to the ropes, he tumbled over them and out of the ring.

The Warrior of Light landed in Resident Evil. Where he sparred with and eventually defeated Wesker, seeing him as an agent of darkness.

A still dazed Staraptor looked around and saw Alice kicking Falke out of the ring (And into King of Fighters: Maximum Impact. Where she got into a fight with Lilly Kane.) before he soon realized what Velvet had done, and, now angry, raced forward to continue their fight.

**(Dome; Hallways)**

"H-How are we losing to this guy?!" said a surprised Gozu as he was slammed into the wall for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

To say the two were embarrassed was an understatement, they went into this thinking it would be easy. That it would just be a quick minute and they would be done. But no, the hedgehog that stood against them had proved to be more than a surprise to them.

"Psychic Knife!" Silver shouted, sending a blade-like wave of energy at the two ninja's, which they quickly moved out of the way from.

Seeing they actually managed to avoid something he threw at them, the two brothers celebrated in their minds as they both shot out a ball of wave and fire at the hedgehog.

Surprised, Silver used his psychokinesis to freeze both attacks in their place before he sent them both flying back at their owners.

Again, dodging the attacks, Gozu and Mezu lashed out with their gauntlets, missing Silver as he teleported out of the way.

Appearing behind them, Silver kicked them both to the floor.

Rolling onto their feet, the duo growled at the silver hedgehog who stood in front of them, determined look on his face.

"You're not one for a fair fight, are you?" Gozu asked in anger.

Silver sighed. "I'm fighting the way I always fight. Plus, two-on-one isn't exactly what I'd call fair."

Mezu scoffed. "Yeah? Well were not the ones with psychic abilities here! Now how bout' you let us actually get a hit in!"

Silver admittedly looked a little confused. "Didn't you guys say I could only do one thing with my powers? You thought I would be an easy opponent."

Gozu and Mezu growled again as they swiped there gauntlets at Silver again, and again missing as Silver teleported a few feet from them.

"Okay, so we underestimated you, but so what?! It's not like you can do anything about Bison! His meeting with the other villains has already started! And were not telling you where it is!" The brothers said in unison.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Meeting with the other villains?"

Realizing their slip-up Gozu and Mezu knew now they had to silence Silver before he had a chance to do anything.

Using their gauntlets, the duo summoned a whirlpool and huge wave of fire at Silver, hoping to finally bring him down.

Having gotten a bit of what he wanted, Silver processed this information before nodding and using his powers to completely evaporate both attacks. Looks like his fight with these two had to come to an end now.

"Psycho Shock!" Silver shouted, as he floated into the air and charged psychokinetic energy into his hands, once done he slammed his palm into the ground, releasing a shockwave that paralyzed the two ninja's.

Silver used this to pick up the two and send them flying into the other end of the hall, finally knocking them unconscious as they hit the wall hard.

Stopping his levitation, Silver began thinking back at what Gozu and Mezu had told him.

"So, this "Bison" is having a meeting with the other villains that came here….and I'll bet Dr. Eggman is one of them!" He concluded. "Hmm, If I look now, this meeting will probably already be over, and I still need to know more about Bison before I can try and put a stop to this."

Silver then suddenly remembered the meeting that he was supposed to have at the restaurant, getting out the letter he was anonymously sent from his quills. He nodded and began on his way to where he was originally headed.

"Maybe whoever sent me this letter will know something about Bison, and also why I've been getting this strange feeling. It's worth a shot."

**(Hotel; Cia's Room)**

Cia paced back and forth through her room, seemingly lost in thought.

She knew it wasn't impossible, but she was a little on edge regarding what Bison told her about the plan. Did he really have an idea on just what Ganondorf did with the Triforce? He couldn't have, there was no way he could've known, unless someone told him.

Gazing at the phone, Cia eventually decided to stop the suspense and tell Ganondorf about Bison's plan.

Dialing his room's phone number, Cia nervously waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, who dares to call me?!"

Taking a deep breath, Cia broke the silence.

"Ganondorf? Yes, it's me. Look, about the Triforce….."

**(The Arena)**

Omega fired a trio of missiles at Lana, Tingle, and Karas. To which all three fighters got out of the way, however, the resulting explosions ended up launching all three back several feet.

"You three must give up now. You have no chance against me." Omega said as he fired a barrage of bullets at the three.

Summoning two walls to act as shields, Lana motioned for both her teammates to get behind them.

"We need to keep him still, I think I can eliminate him with a lightning strike, but only if he stays in one place." Lana explained.

"It's simply a matter of getting to him then. Very well. I will try, cover me." Karas said, to which Lana and Tingle nodded.

Rushing out from the makeshift cover, Lana and Tingle used their page and bag combo to distract Omega as Karas moved closer.

Omega quickly sensed what they were doing however, and activated his rockets to fly high up into the air.

"A simple tactic. Yet, a foolish one. Did you really think a plan with such simplicity could stop me?" Omega questioned mockingly.

Trying a new strategy himself, Omega then flew down fast towards Lana and Tingle, now essentially using himself as a rocket.

Lana and Tingle moved out of the way the first time, but the second time they came around they weren't prepared due to his speed.

Omega rammed hard into the duo, effectively knocking them both out.

"Victory is now mine. Once I'm done, the last one will soon follow." Omega said as picked up Lana and Tingle and got ready to throw them both out of the ring.

Or he would, had Karas not tackled him, making him drop the two.

Karas got out his katana and slashed at the robot, missing just barely.

"Fool." Omega said simply as he activated his rockets again and picked up Karas, making sure to swat his katana away.

Karas struggled to break free as Omega flew him over the ropes and above the elimination portal.

That was when Lana recovered and saw this, gasping, she quickly got out her Book of Sorcery.

"Girl! Your lightning magic, use it!" Karas cried out.

"Are you sure? You'll be eliminated!" Lana cried back.

"Yes, now hurry!" Karas yelled.

Omega quickly got confused. "What lightning magic?"

He got his answer immediately as he and Karas were struck by a bolt of lightning in mid-air, and seeing as they were right above the elimination portal, both fighters helplessly fell in.

**(Unknown Node)**

Both Omega and Karas got dropped onto what seemed to be an arena with a star in the middle with a checkered pattern around it. Said arena also appeared to be floating in the air.

"Where are we?" Karas questioned.

That was when it suddenly got brighter and allowed the two to see various Mario characters sitting in what appeared to be circular bumper cars.

"Uh oh." The two said in unison as a voice suddenly came in and yelled out "Go!".

**(The Arena)**

Back in the ring, Lana and Tingle gave a collective sigh as they could finally relax a bit know that they were no longer being attacked.

Settling herself on a turnbuckle and leaving Tingle to do his own thing, Lana looked around and saw that the number of fighters that needed to be eliminated was reached.

Looking around, she saw Staraptor and Velvet were still fighting, though Staraptor was more determined than before to win, Tingle was now trying to catch butterflies with the Villager, Menat and Josie were both resting on turnbuckles again to conserve energy, Porygon-Z came down and simply did a few laps around the ring, Daisy and Sylveon were sparring with Alice and Ace respectively, and finally the Piranha Plant was simply blowing away at another spiky ball.

Suddenly, the crowd began to cheer as the spotlight once again shined on the entrance curtain, signifying the start of the next section and the next wave of fighters to enter….

**FINAL SCORE: (20 votes on the main fight and 17, technically, on the Side Match)**

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

LANA (HW) (18:2) = 16 (Karas, E-123 Omega)

DAISY (SSB) (17:3) = 14 (Benimaru Nikaido, Jun the Swan)

STARAPTOR (PKMN) (16:5) = 11 (Warrior of Light)

PIRANHA PLANT (SSB) (15:5) = 10 (Nagase)

ALICE (KOFXIV) (15:5) = 10 (Falke)

SYLVEON (PKMN) (14:6) = 8 (Linne)

PORYGON-Z (PKMN) (14:7) = 7 (Jon Talbain)

MENAT (SFV) (14:7) = 7 (Zor)

JOSIE RIZAL (T7) (14:7) = 7 (Angel)

TINGLE (HW) (13:8) = 5 (Shadow Geist)

VELVET CROWE (ToB) (12:8) = 4 (Atreus)

ACE (DFFNT) (12:8) = 4 (Dark Pit)

VILLAGER (SSB) (12:9) = 3 (Jyazu)

**(ELIMINATED)**

WARRIOR OF LIGHT (DFFNT) (11:9) = 2 (Blaze the Cat)

E-123 OMEGA (StH) (10:10) = 0 (Bonus-Kun)

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) (10:11) = -1

SHADOW GEIST (FEXL (9:11) = -2

BONUS-KUN (WW7) (9:12) = -3

JON TALBAIN (DS) (8:12) = -4

JYAZU (KE) (8:12) = -4

LINNE (UNI-B) (8:12) = -4

JUN THE SWAN (TAS) (8:13) = -5

ZOR (StH) (7:13) = -6

ANGEL (KOFXIV) (6:14) = -8

ATREUS (GoW) (5:15) = -10

NAGASE (KOF:MI2) (5:16) = -11

DARK PIT (SSB) (4:17) = -13

BENIMARU NIKAIDO (KOFXIV) (3:17) = -14

FALKE (SFV) (3:17) = -14

KARAS (TAS) (2:18) = -16

SIDE BATTLE:

**"More Than Meets The Eye"**

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG (StH) _**psycho strikes**_ GOZU AND MEZU (KE)

11 to 6

**Flash in the Pan**: Dark Pit, Jun, and Blaze as a minor example due to her drop not being as big as the former two. Still, all top 5 placers in the first section who were eliminated without an elimination in this one.

**Rule Explanation**: To reinforce a rule, Voltfalcon had an uneven amount of "Live" and "Die" votes on his voteform, the rule is that if there are an uneven amount of votes, I will even them out myself. So, for this I used a random generator to determine who got his final "Live" vote.

* * *

Note: To TheRegalOne and Anton, you both gave parts of your vote that wasn't in your voteforms, so I had to seek you both out to get your votes for the Side Battle and for one of the fighters respectively. I'm only going to do that this one time, so next time make sure to not make any mistakes, okay?

Also, I noticed that a couple of you didn't vote on the Side Battle, now I should've asked you who you would've voted for like I did with TheRegalOne, so that was my mistake and I apologize for that. But next time, try to vote on everything, okay?


	9. Section 3

**(The Arena)**

Most of the remaining fighters looked at the top of the entrance ramp, once the crowd began cheering. They knew the drill, this signified the start of the third section. Everyone stopped what they were doing and anxiously waited to see who would be next.

**"THE WINK!" (MN:ROTI)**

Coming out to a decent cheer, Benedetta Gaetani, also known as The Wink, stood out at the ring a little wrapped in her own thoughts at the moment.

"Fault Zone managed to get an elimination before getting tossed, time to see if I can add to that number." She said with humility as she disappeared and reappeared inside the ring.

Settling on Menat for her first opponent, The Wink drew out her arm blades and approached the purple-haired girl.

"A fight?" Menat said with her eyes closed.

"Yes, you're one of the six remaining from the first section, which shows how good of a fighter you must be, show me some of that greatness in a spar." The Wink requested boldly.

Menat smiled as she got off the turnbuckle. "Very well then."

**"YURI SAKAZAKI!" (KOFXIV)**

The younger sister of Ryo Sakazaki eagerly stepped out from the Ready Room and let out an excited squeal as she waved to the crowd whilst making her way down to the ring. Once in she made a beeline for Alice.

"Hey, Alice! Glad to see you're still here!" Yuri said as she gave the Terry fangirl a greeting hug, to which Alice returned the gesture.

"Me too! Say, you wanna double-team for a while?" Alice offered.

"Sure! Let's take on whoever's next!"

Alice nodded, and with that the two girls turned to the entrance curtain.

**"GLOBOX!" (RM)**

Rayman's best friend stepped out of the Ready Room with a smile on his face, he still wasn't really sure why Rayman seemed to be looking forward to this tournament so much, but he figured whatever reason it was, it had to be a good one.

Like Yuri, Globox waved to the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. Once he reached the end, he climbed over the ropes and landed in.

Making good on their vow, Alice and Yuri saw Globox enter and made their way to him.

"Excuse us, but were looking for a spar, and we were wondering if you were interested in having one."

Globox blinked. "A…..spar? Like a fight? Umm, sure…." He trailed off.

"Great! Don't hold back." The two girls said in unison.

**(Rayman Locker Room)**

"Did Globox already forget that this was a fighting tournament?" Rayman asked, snickering at his friend's confusion.

"Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised." Barbara replied

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Fault Zone walked out of the Recovery Room with a proud smile on her face. Sure, she didn't survive the section she was in, but she was at least able to showcase herself and even manage to get an elimination.

However, her happiness would not last, as she remembered that she was to report to Van Roekel as soon as she was out of the Recovery Room.

Sighing, she began making her way to her new destination: Dr. Van Roekel's room.

"Why must it be this way?" Fault Zone lamented as she turned around a corner.

And around that corner she saw an unconscious Gozu and Mezu lying on the ground, two cracks in the wall hanging above them.

This took Fault Zone by surprise, who was strong enough to cause this much damage?

Deciding to see what happened, she went over to Mezu and shook him awake.

"What happened? Why does it look as if war passed through here?" Fault Zone questioned.

"S-Silver….." Was all Mezu could say before falling back into his unconscious state.

"Silver?" Fault Zone repeated, raising an eyebrow. Who around here did she know was called Silver?

That was when Fault Zone came to a conclusion. "They must be one of the heroes! Why else would they attack these two? But still, why cause so much damage?" She asked rhetorically.

Standing back up, she knew she couldn't be late to see Dr. Van Roekel, so she for now she had to continue on her way as if nothing had happened.

Though now, she was happy again, someone was already looking to stop Bison, and in turn, Dr. Van Roekel, maybe things didn't have to be this way after all.

**(The Arena)**

**"LUCINA!" (SSB)**

Tightening her grip on her sword, the blue-haired girl ran down and entrance ramp and leapt in without a second thought.

Having already had her mind set on a target, Lucina continues her spring towards Lana and Tingle.

"Lana, look! Another blue-haired girl has come to play with us!" Tingle shouted to Lana in warning.

Lana, hearing this and immediately knew what Lucina as wanted, getting out her Book of Sorcery, she jumped off the turnbuckle.

"I challenge the two of you to a bout. Both of you have proven to be threats in the ring, having both gotten two eliminations in the sections you entered. So please, show me how threatening you are!" Lucina challenged, getting into a stance.

Lana looked at Tingle. "Ready?"

"Tingle always ready to show new tricks to those who want to see!"

"**CHARIZARD!" (PKMN)**

The name alone drawing a thunderous amount of cheers from the crowd, the dragon Pokémon flew out of the Ready Room, letting out a stream of fire as a trail.

Wanting to play to the crowd, Charizard flew over the ring before suddenly diving downward, then flipping back upward at the last second, leaving a cloud of dust as he landed.

"Show off." Staraptor muttered, or rather tried to.

Letting out a roar, Charizard decided to wait and fight whoever came out next. It then turned it's eyes toward the entrance curtain.

**"LOVE HEART!" (KOFXIV)**

"How did Mui Mui end up not doing well?" The pirate asked herself as she came out of Ready Room with her sword on her shoulder.

"Oh well, Nakoruru and I will help get eliminations for the team, speaking of Nakoruru, I should have told her to remind me to beat the everliving daylights out the guy who eliminated Mui Mui." She again said to herself as she approached the ring and entered.

Seeing Lucina as the only other sword user in the ring, Love Heart's first instinct was to fight her, until she saw that she was already occupied with Lana and Tingle.

But then she got the idea that she could spar with her if she helped, so she ran forward and approached her anyway.

"Need some help." Love Heart said as she stood at Lucina's side.

Lucina simply shrugged as she dodged a page attack from Lana. "I prefer the challenge, but if you wish to provide assistance, I will not stop you."

"Nice! Okay, let's do this together!"

Meanwhile, Charizard, who was simply ignored entirely, shook it's head and turned back to the entrance curtain.

**"SAKURA KASUGANO!" (SFV)**

The crowd gave loud cheer for the champion of the second Megamix Tournament as she stood out and stared at all the fans.

She smiled, grateful to know that she still had all these fans who remembered in spite of the years that have passed since her victory.

Giving a high-five to members of the crowd as she walked down the entrance ramp, Sakura looked to the ring and saw Charizard's eyes watching her.

Smirking, she then raced down the entrance curtain, though still remembering to give an occasional high-five.

Stepping into the ring, she slowly walked to Charizard, a determined smirk on her face.

"Looking for a challenge, well, you got one!"

"And now, Mystery…..Fighter…Number…**FIVE!"**

**"ERRON BLACK!" (Mortal Kombat 11)**

The gunslinger loaded his dual revolvers as he stared out at the fight that lay before him.

"Well, so far just by looks. Seems like I'm gonna get what I asked for at the very least: A couple of thrills. Ah, just the way I like it."

Entering the ring, Erron drew his revolvers and immediately set eye on Ace and Sylveon, firing a warning shot that flew right between them.

Both fighters stepping back, Erron got himself ready to fire another shot.

The two looked at each other, then back at Erron.

"Looks like we got another one to deal with." Ace remarked as he drew his cut cards, throwing one above his head that somehow stayed in place.

Sylveon looked confused at this for a moment before setting her sights back on her and her unlikely partner's new opponent.

**"JOKER!" (KE)**

Almost as soon as his name was announced, the mad clown skated down the entrance ramp and used the momentum to launch himself into the ring. Seemingly doing this to avoid the boos he got from the crowd.

Looking over to the Villager, Joker gave a laugh as he skated over.

"You lasted this long?! Ha, I refuse to believe it! How could someone as puny and pathetic as you ever make it this far!" Joker asked mockingly before he started laughing.

The Villager for once actually sported an angry look on it's face, noting that he was still laughing, he got out a bowling ball and walked over the where Joker's foot rested.

**"AHHHHHHHH!"** Joker cried out as he rushed to get the bowling ball off.

Growling, Joker pointed a finger at The Villager.

"You. You'll pay for that you little jerk!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Both announcer's took their hands away from their ears which they covered once they heard Joker's loud scream.

"Answer me this. How could someone possibly scream that loud?" Grey asked, turning his head to face Livia, who looked as if she didn't even hear him.

Though to show that she did, she shook her head. "I don't know. I can only imagine what it was like for the fans. In any case, that's all gonna be on us."

Grey sighed. "Yep. The amount of hope that Kizuna Encounter will do well just shot up, because right now, it's not looking good for them."

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

Silver uncomfortably sat at a table, waiting for whoever summoned him to arrive. He didn't quite understand, this was the place the person who sent him that letter said to meet, right?

Truth be told, Silver had other things on his mind right now, such as the strange feeling that something wasn't right, a feeling he had ever since he had arrived at the dome.

He couldn't explain it, something, just something felt off, as if there was something going on behind the scenes that he didn't know about. He decided to hide it from Blaze, mostly because he remembered what happened the first time they came to these tournaments, he couldn't quite remember the details, but he knew it involved Dr. Eggman Nega, who wasn't invited with them this time, at least to his knowledge.

Looking back, he probably should have just told Blaze, it would have taken a lot off his shoulders if he got some reassurance that everything was fine. But then again, that likely wasn't the case.

Still, Silver pondered why he was feeling like this now, when he never felt like this the previous times. He shook his head, he was getting lost in his thoughts, he needed to stay on the lookout for whoever sent him that letter. Which laid on the table he was sitting at.

The day previous, Silver had received a letter from an unknown source telling him to meet them at the restaurant, while he would have just dismissed it as someone messing with him, the letter also said that they knew how he was feeling about the weird aura he felt, and that they were feeling the same way. This was enough for Silver to at least consider believing the letter being real. After all, if this other person also felt like something wasn't right, maybe they could help each other figure it out and stop the feeling together.

Now, the other thing on his mind was this Bison he learned about just today. Now he knew who was likely responsible for bringing Dr. Eggman Nega to Blaze, but he still didn't know much about him. All he knew was that he had something planned for this tournament, and that he has enlisted other villains to help him with his plot whatever it was.

Though one thing was for certain, whatever this Bison was planning, Silver was now dedicated to putting a stop to it. He just needed to know more, needed to uncover more.

Silver then heard a weird twinkling noise that sounded close, way too close, looking to his side, he saw the figure of Fi looking down at him.

"Excuse me, are you Silver the Hedgehog?" The sword spirit asked in a monotone voice, to which Silver nodded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am a sword spirit created by the goddess Hylia. If you mean what is my name, you can call me Fi." Fi said.

"Okay, Fi. So, are you the one who sent me this letter?" He asked, holding it up to her.

"Yes, I sent that to you for reasons that I'm sure you know. Ever since my arrival at this dome, I have sensed a dark aura emanating from a source I had, at the time, not yet figured out."

"Right, now, forgive me for asking, but, how exactly did you know I shared this feeling of worry?" Silver asked, a little confused.

"I'm observant. That, and I have overheard you stating these facts to yourself. My apologies, I simply desired to see if my worry was misplaced."

"Oh…..well, I suppose it's okay, I guess. Although I'd prefer you never do that again. Now, what exactly are we going to do about this?"

Fi took a seat next to Silver. "In addition to confirming my worries. I also found out that a character named Bison is known to hatch plans at these events to obtain some sort of higher power, likely for use to dominate the entire gaming multiverse."

Silver's eyes widened at this revelation. "Really? I learned about Bison when I overheard these two ninjas talking about him. I knew he was planning something but I didn't know it was this serious. You think he is responsible for this dark aura we feel?"

Fi nodded. "I believe so, and I also believe that he has another plan for this tournament. That is why we must put a stop to it."

"Put a stop to it? That's what I want to do, but we don't even know exactly what his plan is. All I know is that he had a meeting with most of the other villains who came here." Silver noted.

Fi nodded, processing this information. "If that is the case, then surely they would have come out of hiding now. They can't complete their plan if they just sit around and do nothing."

"You're right, we must figure out what he's planning. I'll look around, see if I can find anything that might give us clues."

Fi nodded at his words. "I must also say something, I enter the arena next section. Isn't your friend Blaze also currently in the arena?"

"I think so, if she isn't, I'll relay everything to her when she comes out of the Recovery Room."

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of a speaker turning on. "Excuse me, but will the fighter known as Fi please make her way to the ready room. Repeat. Will the fighter known as Fi please make her way to the ready room."

"Looks like I must take my leave now. Remember, once we get an idea of what Bison is planning we must recruit others to join our cause." Fi informed.

Silver nodded, a determined look on his face. "Got it. Now let's go!" He exclaimed as him and Fi went their separate ways for the time being.

_Whatever you're planning Bison, I'll put a stop to it. That's a promise!_ Silver thought as he floated away to go hunting for information.

**(The Arena)**

**"MERLINA!" (StH)**

The young wizard nervously stepped out onto the entrance ramp as "Live Life" blared through the speakers.

The crowd in response gave her a small cheer, as they knew she was no longer a villain. Merlina smiled, and being slightly more confident, walked a little faster down to the ring.

Eventually reaching the ropes, Merlina climbed through them and scanned around for an opponent.

Seeing the Piranha Plant alone, Merlina nodded to herself as if confirming it as her target and approached.

However, the plant saw her coming and quickly retreated back into it's pot before suddenly lunging at her, chomping it's teeth as the wizard fell over and just missed being bitten.

Getting back up, Merlina saw the plant now sported a cocky grin on it's face, if one could even call it that.

"Okay, this will be much harder than I thought….."

**"ZEKU!" (SFV)**

Guy's mentor stood at the top of the entrance ramp, giving a stern look at two particular fighters as he began running down quickly, likely to confront them.

"Those two. Their fighting will not end well for anyone. They must be stopped." Zeku said, as he leapt into the ring.

Velvet avoided a Wing Attack from Staraptor and was about to counter with an attack of her own when she turned and saw Zeku flying towards them.

Both fighters quickly backed away as Zeku flew past them and rolled onto his feet upon landing.

"You two will not finish your fight. I myself will see to that." Was all Zeku had to say before getting into his fighting stance.

Velvet laughed. "Fool. I eliminated the son of the God of War with ease. What makes you think you'll fare much better?"

Zeku smirked. "Unpredictability."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and then turned back to Zeku. Having silently forged an alliance against him.

Unfazed, Zeku simply motioned for them to come forward.

**"YUGA!" (HW)**

Both Tingle and Lana silently froze in fear at the mention of the name. This got both Lucina and Love Heart confused.

"What?" Love Heart asked, slightly annoyed, she got hands pointing at the entrance ramp in response.

Staring at all four fighters from the entrance ramp was the evil sorcerer known as Yuga, he gave a dark smile as he eyed the four and began making his way down to them. Ignoring the boos and screams he evoked from the crowd.

Knowing he was coming for them, the four fighters each got ready as he approached.

"Ah, 3 beautiful maidens. 3 beautiful paintings that will soon belong to me." Yuga said darkly before laughing.

**(Hotel; Cia's Room)**

Cia had just gotten off the phone with Ganondorf, having told him about Bison possibly being onto him about the Triforce.

She knew now that she had to get the other pieces before Bison did. If he got his hands on them, one could only imagine what he would do with the complete Triforce.

Before the tournament, Ganondorf was contacted by Bison regarding his new plan, however, Bison in addition to his services, also asked for his piece of the Triforce.

Enraged, Ganondorf refused, and knowing Bison wouldn't take no for an answer requested the help of Link and Zelda to split the Triforce into 24 pieces, 8 pieces for each side.

Scattering them around the both the Dome and the Hotel, Ganondorf had hoped Bison wouldn't get a clue on what he did with the Triforce, but obviously, that hope went away quickly.

Opening a drawer and pulling out the piece she found, Cia knew she had to assist Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf in retrieving the other 23 pieces before Bison…..

"Hand it over, Cia."

Found out.

Having teleported into her room, Bison simply crossed his arms and motioned for Cia to hand it over.

"No! I will not." Cia defiantly said.

"If you do not comply, I'll just have to take it by force." He said darkly.

"Looks like you will." Cia once again responded in defiance as she readied herself to fight.

**(The Arena)**

"And now, Mystery…Fighter…Number…**SIX!"**

**"TEGAN NOX!" (WWE)**

The Welsh wrestler came out jamming to her theme song as the crowd paid her literally no reaction, due to just how unknown and unexpected she was.

This didn't bother her though, and so she took her time a bit getting to the ring, using said time to rile up the crowd and pump them up by waving her arms up and down lightly, gesturing for them to cheer, and even offering a few high-fives.

Her playing to the crowd worked and by the time she entered the ring she had more than a few small cheers on her side.

Electing to challenge Josie due to her elimination of Angel, Tegan walked toward the turnbuckle she was resting on.

"Hey you, how's about a match? I saw you eliminate that other wrestler, so why not?" Tegan offered.

Josie nodded reluctantly. "Alright. I suppose."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Livia had a slack-jawed look on her face as she turned to look at Grey.

"Seriously? Her?! Why her of all people?!" Livia screamed in a mix of shock and anger.

Grey honestly had no comeback. He just hung his head and let out a meek "I like her."

**(The Arena)**

**"MIAN!" (KOFXIV)**

The masked dancer twirled out of the Ready Room and, due to her shy nature, quickly ran down the ramp and stepped into the ring.

Daisy, having saw her come in the ring in a hurry and also that she wore a mask, quickly deduced that she was shy.

Like with Josie, Daisy wanted to wake her up a bit so she skipped forward to the masked girl, who stood around looking lost in the scuffle.

"Hi!" Daisy shouted once again in her loud voice.

This startled Mian and made her fall over. "Oh, hi." She greeted quietly as she got up.

"You look a little worn, how about a pick me up! Wanna fight?" Daisy asked, a grin plastered on her face.

Mian blinked, before nodding. "Okay, sure, I guess."

**"LILITH AENSLAND!" (DS)**

The purple-haired succubus giggled as she emerged from the Ready Room to a positive reception from the crowd, although granted, most of the cheers came from men.

It didn't bother the girl though, as she happily waved out to the crowd whilst she skipped down the ramp.

Once in the ring, she made a beeline for Porygon-Z, who was currently floating idly with his eyes closed.

Porygon-Z bolted awake once he got Lilith's foot in his face. Scrambling back, he glared daggers at the girl, who simply stood idle with a smirk on her face.

_**"What's the big idea?! You want to fight? Fine! I'll eliminate you like I did your nodal companion!"**_

**"ROB!" (SSB)**

The robot wasted no time heading to the ring, using it's rockets to soar over the ropes and landed firmly in the ring.

Scanning everyone in the ring, it soon found that everyone was currently occupied.

Measuring it's chances against everyone, the robot had a choice, risk getting eliminated or fight the final person to come out.

Looking back and forth a few times before finally making a decision, the robot then turned towards the entrance curtain. Deciding to fight whoever was last.

"And now, the final fighter for this section…."

**"FIRION!" (DFFNT)**

The archer and hero from Final Fantasy 2 checked to see if his bow was in proper condition before nodding to himself and racing down to the ring.

Seeing it's chance, Rob quickly stopped the hero in his tracks once he entered, and used it's arms to motion for a fight.

Firion raised an eyebrow. "What is it? You want a bout?" He asked, to which Rob nodded.

Firion looked around, pondering his options. Originally, he was going to go help Ace, but seeing as he was handling his own rather well, and he also had Sylveon alongside him…..

Sighing, Firion nodded at Rob. "Very well, we'll fight, but you better prove yourself to not be a waste of time."


	10. Section 3 Results

**(The Arena)**

Lucina stared down Yuga as she brandished her sword, though the sorcerer didn't deter from his confident stance.

"So, you decide to be the hero and send everyone away. But is it really the act of wanting to protect others? Or is it just a need for personal glory, so you challenge me alone to claim all of it for yourself?" Yuga questioned in mockery.

Lucina growled, tightening the grip on her sword. "I will defeat you, dastard. I know I can."

Yuga chuckled. "Then come forth, princess!"

With a wave of his paintbrush like staff, Yuga had summoned a few picture frames that took to floating around him.

"He wields magic in an unusual way." Lucina noted. "I must remain cautious." She finished, and with a deep breath, she rushed into the chaos.

On the other side of the arena, Joker used his roller blades to chase a happy as always Villager who was riding on a lloid rocket, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being chased.

"Come back here, kid! Don't think I'll let you get away with what you did!"

The Villager, once again, remained completely oblivious to Joker's threat.

Joker groaned. He was getting nowhere just chasing him, if he was going to eliminate this kid, he would have to find another way.

Then it hit him, he could teleport! He was such an idiot, how could he forget? Slapping his forehead hard, he pressed a button on his glove and within a few seconds had now teleported right in front of The Villager.

Something he didn't take into account however, was what the distance between him and the lloid rocket would be when he reappeared. Needless to say, the rocket exploded as soon as it made contact with him, sending him flying into the turnbuckle.

Fuming, the mad clown peeled himself off the turnbuckle and cast a dark glare at the Villager, who got out another lloid rocket and began riding away again.

Wasting no time, Joker teleported closer to the rocket and resumed his chase.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Grey shook his head as he eyed the chase with an unimpressed look.

"They've been putting up strong efforts up until now, and I can't let one fighter jeopardize my opinion so far, so, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt."

Livia blinked before she slowly started nodding. "Right. That wouldn't be fair to them."

"Although, isn't it weird how we haven't heard anything from the Marvel fighters so far, besides the Imperfects?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, definitely a bit weird."

**(The Arena)**

Zeku narrowed his eyes as he watched an airborne Staraptor swoop down and attempt to slash him with it's wing. Zeku countered by leaping up and flipping towards the bird Pokémon before spiking it into the canvas with a downward kick.

Staraptor forced itself back up just in time to move away from another downward kick, and then went for another wing slash, only for the old man to suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke before reappearing and giving the bird Pokémon a hard elbow.

As Staraptor struggled to recover, Zeku shook his head in disappointment.

"You fight recklessly, no strategy at all. Yet, still you wonder why you are losing this fight."

Staraptor coolly blew it's hair-like crest out of it's face as it smirked. "Strategy, hub? Well, guess it's time to employ mine!"

With that, Staraptor began flapping it's wings furiously, creating a whirlwind that quickly swarmed Zeku.

In spite of his natural skill of balance due to being a ninja, Zeku was taken off guard by the wind and struggled to stay on his feet, it was then he realized what Staraptor was trying to do.

"He's trying to create an opening for attack!" Zeku whispered to himself.

Not willing to let his opponent win this easily, Zeku fought against the wind and ran as fast and hard as he could towards the Pokémon.

Now it was Staraptor's turn to be surprised as the old ninja quickly approached, throwing a punch as soon as he was close enough.

Staraptor then ducked under the blow and slashed once more, but Zeku dodged the attack and countered with a kick, only for Staraptor to counter his counter by ramming into the ninja hard.

Zeku flew back a bit as Staraptor began flapping it's wings again, this time the wind he conjured up took to his feet, lifting him helplessly off the ground.

Thinking the battle was won, Staraptor summoned four stars around him that shot forward as Zeku.

Zeku took the Swift attack with no way to defend himself and went flying towards a prone Globox, who was standing aimlessly near the ropes.

Globox raised an eyebrow as Zeku crashed right at his feet, having not seen his fight with Staraptor. Although…..

"Wait. Aren't we supposed to throw people over the ropes?" He asked to no one in particular as he switched his glance from the downed Zeku to the ropes.

Eventually, he just shrugged, and, before Staraptor could make his way over, picked up Zeku and chucked him over the ropes.

Zeku landed in Final Fight. Where he fought alongside his student Guy and Cody for the 10 minutes.

Globox gave a small smile at his elimination before he was suddenly hit in the head by a star courtesy of Staraptor.

**_"Fool. That was MY elimination!"_ **The fuming Staraptor said, but of course he wasn't understood.

Having finally put the pieces together, Globox simply got ready.

"Oh wait, this is a fighting tournament? Well, in that case, let's do this!"

The Piranha Plant flashed a toothy grin at Merlina as it blew and in-turn shot a spiky ball out at her, causing her to yelp as said spiky ball barely flew past her head.

If the Piranha Plant could talk, it would yell at Merlina to actually attack, so far she had done nothing but be a waste of his time, as of now it was actively contemplating ditching this fight altogether if Merlina was just going to stand there and wait for him to do something.

Ultimately, the potted plant decided to do just that, it turned away from Merlina and began hopping to start a fight elsewhere.

Reaching out for the Plant to come back, Merlina realized what she had to do, she was hoping to not use it until later, but it appears she had no choice.

Waving her staff around he began manifesting something before her.

"Would you care for a fight now?" Merlina said out to the Piranha Plant.

The Plant heard this and turned, seeing a sword floating in the air in front of Merlina, it also moved in tune with Merlina's staff.

The toothy grin appeared on the Plant's face again, maybe this wouldn't be a waste of his time after all…

Erron Black swung his rifle at Ace, but the student deflected it and followed up with an attack from his cards, briefly stunning the gunslinger, this allowed Ace to set up another attack, this time by throwing a few cards up above him and Erron.

Erron managed to recover quick though, and threw Ace into the crossfire of his own attack, causing lasers to rain down on him, leaving him open to an explosive gun shot from Erron.

Ace fell hard into the canvas as Erron got out a vial containing some sort of acid, he then threw it at the ground where Ace was currently laying. Seeing this, the card-wielding student scrambled to get back onto his feet.

"If I may ask, why would the hosts allow you to have that?" Ace asked, a bit surprised.

Erron shrugged. "Maybe because it don't matter if it gets on you since you'll eventually be back to full health after you're eliminated."

Ace rolled his eyes, before getting more cards out. "Regardless, quite odd that the host would allow you to fight with your whole arsenal."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Grey turned his head to see Livia's utterly shocked look.

"Look, we've made all of his weapons non-lethal. No potential to kill anyone, okay? It's fine!"

Livia honestly wasn't sure what to say to that.

**(The Arena)**

Ace then used his cards to summon a magic orb that headed straight for Erron, who simply smirked under his mask and ducked under it, getting out his rifle and firing another shot at Ace's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Running toward the downed Ace and giving him a hard kick to the face while he tried to get up, Erron got out a chain and what looked like some sort of trap, which also looked like it had been dulled down so that it didn't cause as much pain.

Tying the two together, Erron hooked the trap onto Ace's leg, keeping him from getting up.

This was unfortunately when Ace recovered, with a wave of his hand, Ace summoned a pillar of cards to appear where Erron was standing, dazing him and making him drop the chain.

"Enough! This ends now! Show of Hands!" Yelled Ace as he got out a card, threw it above his head, and then turned it around, revealing it to be black.

"Burst!"

When Ace said that a ball of magic appeared and hurled itself at the still dazed Erron, knocking him away as Ace freed himself from the trap.

Standing up, Ace got ready to finish Erron off with one more attack, while Erron got back to his feet.

"You're right, kid. This here fight ends now!"

Getting out a stick of dynamite, Erron lit it and threw it at Ace, who stopped charging his attack as he caught it.

Ace's eyes widened as he realized too late what he just caught, the dynamite blew up and the resulting explosion was more than enough to send Ace flying out of the ring.

Ace landed in Dead Rising. Where he single-handedly rid the entire town of zombies before the 10 minutes were up.

Satisfied, Erron spun his revolvers in his hands before looking around and saw Daisy throwing Mian out of the ring. (And into Art of Fighting. Where she sparred with Lee Pai Long.)

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Atreus breathed a small sigh as he exited the dome's recovery room, that performance wasn't anything to be proud of, he had hoped to do better than that, but alas, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Next year, Atreus, next year." He told himself. "We'll keep practicing with father, come back, and do better than before. Yeah! That's what will happen."

A bit less disappointed, the red-headed child turned around the corner to go the spectator booth to watch the rest of the tournament.

Or, he would've, if he didn't turn right into the face of Hypno.

Before Atreus could even react, Hypno used his mind to force him into the wall and keep him there helplessly.

The hypnotic Pokémon then began to wave it's small ring right up in Atreus' face, putting him into a trance.

_**"You have great power, son of the God of War. Let's see you use it properly….as a soldier to Bison!"**_

Atreus stared blankly into the swinging metal ring for a few seconds before he began nodding, to which Hypno cackled.

Unbeknownst to Hypno however, someone was watching all of this happen…..

**(The Arena)**

Love Heart leaped up into the air to continue her brawl with Charizard, who had taken to the sky.

Once she was at the fire Pokémon's height she curled up and thrust herself forward, bowling into Charizard and sending him back to the ground.

Lashing her feet down, Love Heart began kicking downward with a lot of force, catching Charizard in the neck and getting him onto his side.

"Too much for you, big guy?" Love Heart taunted.

When Charizard initially couldn't get back up, the pirate girl laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes! Well, let's see you survive this!" Love Heart said, as she summoned her sword and created a wave of energy that headed towards Charizard.

Charizard finally got up as the energy wave hit him, the resulting strike creating a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Charizard stood tall, looking completely unaffected as it growled and flew forward.

Taking Love Heart by surprise, the fire Pokémon grabbed her, flew into the air, and then flew into a loop several times before tossing her down into the canvas.

Slowly getting up, Love Heart looked up at the confident-looking Charizard staring down at her.

"So, you are as strong as you look, but this fight isn't over yet!"

Charizard smirked as Love Heart finally recovered completely and then summoned her sword once more.

Letting out a battle cry, Love Heart charged toward Charizard, who stood his ground.

The pirate swung her sword hard at the dragon-like Pokémon, only for it to use it's claws to deflect her sword.

Smirk still on his face, Charizard spun around, hitting the pirate with it's tail and dazing her.

The battle won, Charizard charged with one last attack, as fire began forming in it's mouth, once done, the Pokémon fired a huge blast of fire that took the shape of a star, Love Heart took the attack head-on and soared out of the ring.

Love Heart landed in Skies of Arcadia. Where she proved a worthy member of Vyse's crew.

Josie cried out in pain as Tegan wrapped her arms around Josie's and flipped over her, putting her in a submission hold that targeted her arms.

Josie tried to break free, but Tegan only tightened her grip, causing even more pain.

Eventually, Tegan let up, she then stood upwards, began running and bounced herself off the ropes to gain momentum as she ran at Josie, finally, she jumped at her leg-first, knocking her down.

"They call me the girl with the shiniest wizard, now you know why." Said Tegan as both girls got up again.

Josie began to stagger, she was getting more and more tired, and having fought two wrestlers in a row didn't help.

"You don't look like you can go much longer, look, don't give up on me, I'm sure you got something left in there." Tegan encouraged.

Josie gave a weak smile as she tried to regain her posture, this girl was right, she had to keep going!

While this was happening, Firion fired an arrow at ROB, who spun around his arms wildly to counter, and it worked, the speed of his swinging deflected the arrow and sent it flying out of the ring. (Where it narrowly missed hitting Eike Kusch in Shadow of Destiny.)

Seeing his attack prove ineffective, Firion grabbed his axe and threw it, ROB saw it coming and rolled out of the way, firing a laser in return.

Firion held up his shield to block the attack and held up his hand to catch his axe as it flew back to him.

This time getting out his lance, the hero emanated an energy wave that drew ROB in helplessly as Firion lunged his lance forward, striking the robot.

"Target wields many types of weapons, proceeding with caution is most recommended." ROB said to himself as he recovered.

As soon as Firion heard that, he realized that he had to stop being fair if he was to win, letting ROB make these inquiries would only keep the fight even and likely never-ending.

Pulling his daggers out now, Firion charged and tackled ROB, sending him rolling towards Josie and Tegan.

Tegan had Josie up in the air hooked to her arms for a few seconds, before she slammed her face-first into the canvas.

Rolling her the other way, Tegan got up and was immediately met with ROB slamming into her, sending her falling to the ground after Josie.

ROB turned and saw the downed girls, after a few seconds, he picked them both up and got ready to throw out of the ring, when he got hit by Firion's arrow.

Dropping Tegan and Josie to the ground, ROB charged up energy and fired a huge multi-colored beam at Firion, knocking him far away as a result.

Turning his attention back to Tegan, who was getting up, ROB began spinning his arms again, striking her multiple times.

ROB continued by grabbing Tegan, using his rockets located on the bottom of his body to lift her up into the air and slam her into the ground.

Rotating his head while he charged up one last laser, ROB waited until Tegan got up to fire, blasting her out of the ring.

Tegan landed in Saturday Night Slam Masters. No one stood a chance against her in the ring.

"First target neutralized, directions for targets number 2 and 3 are being sent." ROB said, as he processed everything.

Once done, he turned around to eliminate Josie, only to see Tingle blowing a kiss at her, which then somehow manifested into a pair of lips, which when they made contact, somehow caused Josie to go flying out of the ring. (And into Virtua Fighter. Where she tried to fight Vanessa Lewis, only to collapse after a single minute.)

ROB processed this for a few seconds, before he once again spoke. "Second target neutralized, directions for target 3 being sent."

Once he was finished processing the information he sent, he turned to finish his fight with Firion. When he did, he saw that he had recovered, and was motioning for the robot to come forward.

**(Dome; Gym)**

Juri went to town on a punching bag as she thought about what had happened so far, so Bison was now sending people to go after her for a price. She wished she could say she was surprised.

"I knew he was planning something for me, but I must say, I'm disappointed. I was expecting more." She said in mock sadness as she continues hammering kicks at the punching bag.

"Oh well, maybe I'll still be able to give that wretched loser a need for a new body, after all, he can't honestly expect any of these idiots to be able to put me down!"

Giving the punching bag a kick so hard it knocked it off the chain holding it up. Juri started on the next one when she heard a voice speaking.

"Remember, do whatever it takes to stop her, but when you're done, bring her in regardless of what state she's in. We can never be too sure."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, geez, if it wasn't for the money I wouldn't have bothered to contact you for anything." Another voice said.

Juri was surprised, she recognized the first voice as Seth, but the second was a mystery to her. But either way, she knew exactly who they were talking about.

Noticing the voice was also right outside the gym, Juri turned her head to face it, ready to take on the next sorry sucker who decided to take up the bounty on her head.

**(The Arena)**

Lucina grunted as she finally came to a stop, she didn't want to admit it, but she was losing, their wasn't much she could do with a single sword against a sorcerer who technically wielded many weapons.

"I must….not…give up!" Lucina said to herself as Yuga again laughed.

"Oh, you poor pathetic weakling! Keep telling yourself that, because that's what I'll plaster on the description of your painting!"

"Never!" Lucina shouted defiantly.

Getting a burst of strength, Lucina used her swords to slice through the picture frames that surrounded her, the path to Yuga clear, she ran as fast as she could to the evil sorcerer.

Yuga smirked as he summoned a few more picture frames, he then used them to fire electricity at the blue-haired princess.

Lucina cried out in pain as the lightning fanned all around her, and showed no signs of stopping.

"Give up, my dear. There is no hope for you, please. How can I make a beautiful painting out of you when you squirm?" Yuga asked.

Lucina was in too much pain to respond, then she remembered, the Smash Ball! She could use that to defeat this sorcerer.

Yuga mock yawned as he summoned yet another picture frame, and suddenly, a giant trident appeared from it and headed straight for Lucina.

Somehow soldiering through the pain, the princess raised her sword and deflected the trident strike, then used her sword to once again slice the picture frames in half.

Smirking, at Yuga's look of surprise, Lucina got out the Smash Ball she was given, deciding to give him one more.

"I told you, I WILL defeat you!" Said the princess as she crushed the Smash Ball in her hands, causing her to glow.

"What's this?" Was all Yuga had to say.

**"TIME TO CHANGE FATE!"**

Lucina raised her sword skyward and bursted to Yuga, striking him with great force, and while he used his paintbrush staff to lessen the blow, he still staggered back in pain.

Knowing she couldn't let up, Lucina followed up with more sword strikes, each more relentless than the last, not soon after she finally got a good hit in and broke his guard.

"This fight is….OVER!" Lucina yelled, her voice dripping with contempt and venom as she swung her sword as hard as she could, slashing Yuga and sending him clear over the ropes.

Yuga landed in Fire Emblem Awakening. He tried to make a painting of the Lucina of that node, only to be defeated by her and her allies and even more embarrassing fashion.

Menat thrusted the Left Eye forward, but The Wink teleported before it could make contact, she then reappeared and swung her arm blade at Menat, who ducked and did a heel slide, catching The Wink and knocking her over.

While getting up, The Wink lashed out with her foot, hitting Menat hard in the face with heel.

Menat was about to do the same if The Wink hadn't teleported away to get back up with no distractions, this also allowed Menat to recover.

The Wink then jumped and teleported away in mid-air, aiming to take Menat by surprise, but Menat wasn't fooled easily and prepared for her to strike.

Benedetta reappeared right next to Menat in a kicking pose, but Menat caught her and threw her over her shoulder, though she rolled back onto her feet.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting such strength from one who looks so young, truthfully, you've deserved to make it this far into the tournament." The Wink said in her weird eerie voice.

"Why, thank you, but don't think I'm gonna stop my run now!"

Menat thrusted the Left Eye toward Menat again, though this time it emanated a pulse of energy that struck The Wink.

Taking advantage, Menat placed the Left Eye on her head, grabbed The Wink and held her over her head, just touching the Left Eye, began pulsing energy from it and into The Wink, which when she let go of her, caused her to go flying.

"Time to end this!" Menat yelled triumphantly, as Soul Power began to surround her.

"Behold your future!" Menat said, as she sent the Left Eye out toward The Wink, whom had just landed and was struggling to stay up, the crystal ball surrounded her and soon began striking her multiple times whilst infused with Soul Power.

Before Menat could deal the finishing blow however, The Wink once again teleported to save herself, now appearing right in front of the fortune teller.

"Uh Oh…." Was all Menat had to say before The Wink picked her up using the limbs that sprouted from the dark aura that surrounded her and whacked a few times into the ground.

The tendrils then threw the fortune teller into the air, where one last teleport and air kick was all it took to send her soaring out of the ring.

Menat landed in Shadow of Destiny. Where she told the fortune of Eike Kusch as a way of apologizing for landing on top of him.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Hey, Livia?"

"Yes, Grey?"

"Have you ever realized that every section, someone lands in Shadow of Destiny?"

Livia nodded. "I have, why do you think that is?

Grey shook his head. "No idea, but one must admit, it's hilarious."

Livia tried to hold back a laugh, only to fail as she burst out laughing, agreeing with Grey's words.

**(The Arena)**

"Victory." Said Benedetta as she turned around to look for another opponent.

Almost immediately after turning around, she saw Charizard, using Flare Blitz, barrelling just inches from her, too caught off guard to teleport to safety, she took the attack and went soaring out of the arena.

The Wink landed in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. The Link of that node mistook her as an enemy and beat her into the ground.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yelled Alice as she raced to catch a fleeing Villager.

Ever since the Villager accidently sent her flying into a turnbuckle during one of his laps, Alice had made it her goal to get him out of the arena, but so far, that task was proving to be more than difficult.

Finally getting close enough to grab him, the Terry fangirl reached and pulled the Villager off his lloid rocket causing them both to fall hard to the ground.

The Villager wiggled out of Alice's hold and quickly planted a sapling, and watered it, causing it to immediately grow into a tree.

Getting out an axe, The Villager took one swing, making a deep cut into the tree, that was when Alice started getting up.

"Wha-What?" Alice groggily said as she looked up and saw a huge tree coming down fast toward her, yelping as she got out of the way, she glared daggers at the culprit, who happily waved at her in response.

"That's it!" Alice said as she leapt at the Villager and kicked him in the head, as well as used his head as a stepping stone as she then flipped over him, landing on her feet as Villager flew into the air from the kick due to his smaller size.

Alice then jumped into the air, intent on continuing her attack, flipping herself so she was flying toward Villager feet first, the fangirl did a spinning kick, striking the townsman many times before falling to the ground.

Alice then flipped herself back onto her feet for landing, shaking her head to clear away the dizziness, she turned towards a downed Villager, picked him up and decked him over the ropes.

The Villager landed in Harvest Moon. He had no trouble fitting in and acting as if he was back in his hometown in Animal Crossing.

"Good riddance." Said Alice as she watched the Villager disappear into elimination portal, not noticing Joker skating up behind her.

"This'll teach you not to steal my elimination." Joker said to himself, intending on ramming Alice out of the ring.

However, that was when Sakura leapt into his path, the arcade worker smirked before she sent out a fire ball that knocked him back.

Growling, he got up and charged at Sakura, who simply struck out her fist, clocking him in the face, allowing her to pick him up and throw him out of the ring.

Joker landed in Batman. Where that node's Joker saw him and took turns with Harley Quinn beating him down.

Sakura clapped her hands together at her elimination, now both of the major distractions were out of the ring. Alice heard the scuffle and turned to look at Sakura, who simply gave a thumbs up, to which she gave one up in return before both went their separate ways

"Soul Flash!"

Lilith Aensland's signature projectile was easily avoided by Porygon-Z, but this served as a distraction as Lilith rushed at blinding speed to the man-made Pokémon and kicked him in the face.

Regaining his composure, the Pokémon sent out a Shadow Ball at the young succubus, but this was also easily side-stepped.

"Looks like neither of us are going to get anywhere hurling our attacks at each other…" Lilith said with a sigh, before changing it to a smirk. "Guess we're gonna have to get up close and personal! Shining Blade!"

Lilith lashed out with her wing and struck the Virtual Pokémon, sending him up into the air.

"Merry Turn!" Yelled the pink-haired succubus as she jumped up and used her swings to spin around like a propeller blade, again hitting Porygon-Z, as they both landed on the ground, the latter hitting harder.

Porygon-Z floated back up, a bit dazed as Lilith prepared to finish the job.

"Mystic Arrow!"

One of Lilith's wings suddenly transformed into a bow and arrow while the other turned into a hand that was ready to grab Porygon-Z.

Lucky for the Virtual Pokémon though, he used Teleport to disappear and reappear right behind Lilith, leaving her open to a Tackle.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lilith turned around, only to immediately eat a Signal Beam, which held her in place for a few seconds before the energy from the attack pushed her away.

Porygon-Z let out a laugh as he braced himself and zipped toward Lilith, the succubus kicked her foot out in response, it knocked him back a bit, but then he resumed flying towards her as if he never lost his momentum.

Using Giga Impact, Porygon-Z slammed hard into Lilith's chest, knocking the wind out of her as she flew away and landed on the canvas.

Clutching her stomach in pain, Lilith got up and gave a defiant stare at the Virtual Pokémon.

"…That all you got?" Lilith cockily asked.

"Oh, this one's still got some life left in her. She wants more, then so be it!"

Porygon-Z then got into position and began charging energy for a Hyper Beam, Lilith realized this and began making her way toward as fast as she could.

Lilith couldn't go as fast as she normally could, due to the pain, but she still kept a fast pace, after all, she was history if Porygon-Z connected his attack.

The Virtual Pokémon was almost finished as Lilith was mere feet away, she then leapt upwards toward him as he got into position to fire.

"Merry Turn!"

Lilith spun her wings around again, hitting Porygon-Z a split-second before he could fire his Hyper Beam.

A repeat situation of before, both fighters landed on the ground, only this time one of them was only dazed as he floated downwards. Seeing this, Lilith smirked.

"Mindless Mimic Doll!"

Lilith then used her magic to create a clone of herself, letting out laughs, the two Liliths launches a flurry kicks and wing slashes at the still dazed Pokémon, finishing with a double Soul Flash.

As the Virtual Pokémon hit the canvas, Lilith let out one final laugh as she prepared to finish this fight, for good this time.

"Mystic Arrow!"

Creating another bow and arrow using one of her wings, Lilith then used her other wing to once again form a hand that this time grabbed the downed Porygon-Z.

With him in place, Lilith fired the fainted Pokémon over the ropes and into the elimination portal.

Porygon-Z landed in Mega Man Battle Network. If he wasn't still unconscious, we'd say he'd fit right in.

Staraptor flapped his wings once more, trying to throw off Globox, however, due to his bigger size, it didn't prove as effective as it was with Zeku.

Fighting against the huge tailwind, Globox stood his ground as he walked towards the bird Pokémon.

Once he was close enough, Globox burst into a run and gave Staraptor a hard punch.

Grunting in pain, Staraptor deflected another punch and went for a Wing Attack, which again, proved to be slightly less effective due to his opponent's size.

Taking the attack with ease, Globox then jumped up into the air, intending to flatten Staraptor under him, only for Staraptor to fly out of the way.

This didn't seem to affect him too badly, as his large size again proved to not be detrimental, he bounced right back up to his feet and began flapping his arms, somehow starting to fly up to Staraptor.

Shocked and somewhat amused, Staraptor stopped flapping his wings and allowed himself to fall for a bit, before his talons hit Globox's head, to which he used it as a means of spiking Globox downward, to which it worked.

Not too well, though, as Globox recovered and slowly flapped his arms to allow himself to land safely. Looking up, he realized something about his opponent.

"He's tired, well, I would be too if I fought someone like that big armored knight."

Staraptor heard this and couldn't help but nod to at his words, indeed it was true, fighting someone like Exdeath, as well as crashing into the Warrior of Light, had taken a lot out of him, and while Meloetta's healing did help, it wasn't long until the pain had started to come back.

But still, he was going to keep fighting, if his tournament run was to end now, then it would end with him fighting until he was down, not by allowing himself to be eliminated.

Flying at Globox, Staraptor used Close Combat, slashing at him with his wings numerous times before following it up with one final uppercut-like Steel Wing.

This actually made Globox fall back a bit, true Staraptor being tired had reduced the effectiveness of all his attacks, but this attack still managed to leave Globox wide open for an Aerial Ace.

Falling back once again, Globox shook his head, he was letting this bird get the better of him, he couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, he got an idea, putting it into action, he leapt at Staraptor and flapped his arms, flying to about his height.

Confused, Staraptor simply spiked him down again, only this time, Globox let himself fall, he then faced his body so that he would hit the ground stomach-first.

Once he did hit the ground, Globox used the momentum to jump back up to Staraptor and give him a hard downward kick, this time spiking the Pokémon downward.

He then maneuvered himself stomach-first to the ground again, this time with Staraptor under him.

Staraptor recovered from the kick and looked up onto to see Globox coming down at him, and this time sadly he didn't have enough time to move out of the way as he was flattened into the canvas.

"Yes! I won!" Cheered Globox as he got up and pitched the defeated Staraptor over the ropes, the bird Pokémon being too tired to fly back up.

Staraptor landed in Samurai Shodown. Where he sparred with Nakoruru's pet hawk Mamahaha.

Globox smiled at his now second elimination as he turned around to see Firion firing an arrow at ROB, which struck the robotic operating buddy and allowed him to use his sword to slice the robot in half, Firion then picked up both pieces of ROB and threw them over the ropes. (And into Suikoden 3. Belle tried to fix him, only to put the pieces back on the wrong way.)

**(Hotel; Cia's Room)**

A beaten and battered Cia let out a cough as she looked up at a grinning M. Bison, who was dusting himself off.

"This could have been easy for you, Cia. Hand it over is all I asked, but no, you chose to put yourself through this, and for that you have no one to blame but yourself." Said Bison as he kneeled down to Cia's face.

Cia, defiant to the end, decided to try headbutt the dictator, only for him to back away, he responded by picking her up and giving her a hard punch infused with psycho power, the force of the blow sent her flying into the wall, where she mustered the last of her strength to glare venomously at the villain before fading into unconsciousness.

Bison cackled as he floated over Cia's unconscious body and grabbed the Triforce piece she held.

'One down, twenty three to go." Bison said to himself as he teleported back to his room.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door as three voices could be heard on the other side.

"Cia?! Open up!" Said one of the three voices.

Not long after, the door feel to the floor as the assailant stepped into the room, revealing it to he Ganondorf, with Link and Zelda following behind.

"Cia!" Yelled Zelda as she rushed to her side, Link following after her.

Ganondorf saw Cia and quickly deduced what happened.

"Bison. He already has one of the pieces."

Both Link and Zelda looked at each other, and then back to Ganondorf after he said this.

"We must find the other pieces before he does, one will not be enough to give him a ton of power." Zelda explained, to which Link and Ganondorf nodded.

"Ganon, begin the search for the other pieces. Link, you and I will go to the Recovery Room to meet up with Lana and get Cia some medical attention."

The unlikely trio nodded at this, and Ganondorf turned to go out scavenging for the pieces when Zelda called back out to him.

"We'll meet up with you when we're done."

Ganondorf nodded, and with that, he was off.

After he was gone, Link turned to Zelda.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Link questioned as he helped Zelda get Cia on her legs.

"I think so, after all, we have no choice."

**(The Arena)**

The sword Merlina summoned slashed at the Piranha Plant, and like Nagase before her, tried to sever it's vines and plant limbs, only to fail.

The Piranha Plant smirked as it began spinning it's two leaves around at blazing speeds to fly up at Merlina and charge into at her.

Merlina realized this though, and used her staff to summon a barrier around her that when the Piranha Plant made contact with it, caused it to bounce harmlessly off of said barrier.

Landing, the Plant burrowed into it's pot, and was about to lash out and strike Merlina when the barrier came down, when it suddenly felt some kind of rope grabbing onto the pot and hoisting it into air.

Sylveon, deciding to help, used her ribbons to grab the pot, she then gave a wink to Merlina and threw the pot out of the ring.

Unfortunately, the Plant came out and began spinning it's leaves again to save itself.

Reaching the ropes, the Plant stopped spinning and threw itself over them, though it wasn't too long before it was grabbed again by Sylveon.

"Hold it in place, I'll finish it off!" Yelled Merlina to Sylveon, who nodded as she continued to hold the plant in place.

The Piranha Plant heard this and immediately knew what he had to do, but he had to wait for the right time to do it, so for now it stood still.

Merlina summoned her sword again, and began infusing it with magic as she waved it around, getting ready to strike.

The Plant saw this and smirked, the time was almost there.

Once she was done, Merlina struck the ground with her sword, creating a shockwave of energy that raced toward the Plant.

The time was now, The Plant turned to Sylveon and spewed poisonous gas at the Intertwining Pokémon, who being a Fairy type, was especially weak to it as she cried out in pain and let go of the Plant.

The wave just feet away, the Plant then leaped to safety, leaving Sylveon in the waves path.

The gas cleared, but it didn't matter, a still hurt Sylveon was struck by the wave and was sent flying over the ropes.

Sylveon landed in Super Princess Peach. The titular character saw her and took her in as a pet.

Merlina couldn't believe it, she had just eliminated the one ally she had to face that wretched Plant, sure it was an ally she only had for a short time, but an ally nontheless, now she had to continue fighting the plant alone once again.

Turning to where the Plant jumped away, she saw him blowing a spiky ball, before shooting it towards her, acting quick she summoned another barrier and bounced it back to the Plant, who simply blew it back to the barrier.

What Merlina didn't notice was that the ball left a crack in her barrier that continue to grow with the back and forth between it and the Plant.

Eventually the ball hit the barrier hard enough to break a hole in it, that was then Merlina finally saw the ball, she used her sword to smack it away, breaking another hole in the barrier.

The Plant grinned as it took advantage of Merlina being briefly distracted and leapt into the barrier, it then burrowed into it's pot and then threw itself at the young wizard.

Merlina heard it coming and struck the pot using her sword, however, that was when she realized they were still in her barrier.

The pot hit the barrier and since they were inside it, the pot went sailing back into Merlina, who took the hit in the head and fell to the floor, when this happened, the barrier disappeared.

The Piranha Plant flashed it's all now too familiar grin as it picked up the wizard in it's mouth, and like with Nagase, spit her out over the ropes.

Merlina landed in My Knight And Me. Lance hit on her, only to get a smack to the head with her staff in response.

The Piranha Plant grimaced as it got out a Smash Ball, it mentally kicked itself for not using it to finish off Merlina before putting it away, where was anyone's guess, and hopped off, then it saw Lana and Yuri fighting, and a lightbulb went off in it's head.

Getting the Smash Ball out again, the Plant bit down on it, creating yet another glowing effect around it, and after a brief appearance of purple mist, Petey Piranha appeared holding two cages.

Directing Petey to Lana and Yuri, The Piranha Plant hopped in between the two girls, to their confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

She got her answer immediately as the Plant spit another purple poison cloud, which had the two girls in a coughing fit.

This gave Petey the perfect opportunity to trap the two inside the cages. Both Yuri and Lana used their respective attacks to try and break free, but it proved useless.

Petey then slammed the two cages into each other, dizzying them both before swinging them around multiple times, further disorienting them.

Finishing it's attack, Petey breathed fire at the two cages, scorching the two girls, before slamming the cages into the canvas one final time before disappearing.

The force of the slam was enough to send both Lana and Yuri flying through the air and actually over the ropes. Lana wasn't going to go down that easily however, and summoned a block for her to leap off of and land back in the ring.

What Lana didn't realize was that Yuri was under her, meaning when Lana summoned the block, she spiked her downwards into the elimination portal.

Yuri landed in Life is Strange. Seeing Victoria as a fraud, she beat her senseless, rejoicing commenced not long afterwards.

Lana looked around a bit confused at why Yuri was nowhere to be seen, though it did eventually hit her that she may have eliminated Yuri without noticing, when she finally decided that's what happened, she did a little cheer, it didn't last long as she soon saw the Piranha Plant smirking at her.

Remembering and realizing what the Plant did, Lana growled and got out her spear, intent on getting retribution for Yuri.

"Rising Falcon!"

Velvet flipped into the air, before descending down in a kick, hitting Alice in the face before cartwheeling backwards, her foot catching Alice in the face again.

Alice quickly got herself back in the fray though, and lashed her feet out, delivering a hard side kick to Velvet's chest, following it up with a rising strike with her knee.

Velvet growled as she stepped back, this girl was proving to be annoying.

Alice attempted a roundhouse kick, only for Velvet to catch her foot and use her strength to flip her backwards, with Alice barely able to catch herself.

"Gouging Spin!"

Velvet then did a front flip, striking Alice while standing on her hands, this opened up for Velvet to perform a roundhouse kick of her own. Velvet smirked as Alice stepped back in pain.

"Slicing Foot!"

Velvet then spun her foot around, hoping to catch Alice with her foot blade, she didn't as Alice spun just out of the way and quickly took advantage, leaping at Velvet and kicking her in the face, before following up with a few hard punches to her midsection, and then with a dropkick, before finally grabbing Velvet and tossing her a few feet away.

Getting up, Velvet glared at the Terry fangirl before once again catching her foot and flipping her over her, throwing in a kick as she landed for good measure.

Getting her arm blade out, Velvet turned to see Alice getting up, not wasting time, Velvet quickly ran at her, swinging her arm blade.

Alice ducked her it and went for another kick, only to get caught by Velvet, who brought her the part of her arm with the gauntlet on it hard on Alice's leg making her cry out in pain.

"Perhaps now you should leave the kicks to me, huh?" Velvet taunted as she spun Alice backwards and gave her a kick to the head.

Then Velvet grabbed Alice and held her blade to her throat, intent on using this as a way of eliminating her.

Dragging her closer and closer to the ropes as Alice struggled to break free, Velvet picked her up over the ropes and held her standing on the edge of the ring.

"Game over." Was all Velvet said.

However, Alice smirked, she then broke free of Velvet's hold, grabbed her head, and jumped while kneeling, this caused Velvet to go bouncing backwards as she hit the ropes. Holding on to the middle ropes, Alice then propelled herself back in the ring as Velvet got up.

"That's it!" Yelled Velvet as the bandages on Velvet's arm broke off, revealing a large daemon claw.

"Scarlet Edge!"

Forming a fireball in her daemon arm, Velvet then fired it at Alice who leapt over it and tried to approach only to get swept off her feet with a kick to the shin.

"Heaven's Claw!"

Grabbing Alice, Velvet threw her into the air, before slashing and tearing at her as she landed, sending her flying back to the ground.

Velvet was about to move forward to finish the job when she suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from her daemon arm, confused, she looked at her arm.

"What?! What's happening?! Agh!" Velvet said before the pain brought her to her knees.

Recovering, Alice saw Velvet's state and quickly took advantage, igniting her fist, she ran at Velvet and gave her a hard punch before delivering a hard hook to the back of her head, finally, Alice backed up a bit and jumped at hit Velvet in the back of the head with her heel.

This, combined with the pain from her daemon arm, was enough to knock Velvet out, Alice noticed this as she celebrated her victory a bit before grabbing Velvet and throwing her out of the ring.

Velvet landed in Mortal Kombat 11. Where after she recovered, it was proven that not even Kronika was a match for her.

**(Unknown)**

Niles Van Roekel gave a laugh as he watched Velvet get eliminated on the monitor he was gazing at.

"Perfect! Looks like that little surprise I planted worked! Now it's just a matter of getting the girl to me….."

**(The Arena)**

Not long after her elimination did Alice realize that the number of fighters required to be eliminated was reached, and with that she turned to look at the survivors.

Lucina was cleaning her sword with a cloth, while Tingle wandered around aimlessly, Lana looked around for the Piranha Plant, who laid burrowed in it's pot on a turnbuckle, Firion was psyching himself up for the next section, Erron was walking around whilst twirling his guns, Sakura was currently sparring with Charizard, Globox was resting on a turnbuckle, Daisy was smoothing out her dress from her fight with Mian, and finally, Lilith was simply staring up at the entrance curtain while also sitting on a turnbuckle.

Then Alice saw the spotlight shining on the entrance curtain again, signifying the start of the next section and the next wave of fighters…..

**FINAL SCORE: (19 votes on the main fight and on the Side Match)**

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

CHARIZARD (PKMN) (15:4) = 11 (Love Heart, The Wink)

GLOBOX (RM) (14:5) = 9 (Zeku, Staraptor)

ALICE (KOFXIV) (13:7) = 6 (Villager, Velvet Crowe)

ERRON BLACK (MK11) (12:7) = 5 (Ace)

SAKURA KASUGANO (SFV) (12:7) = 5 (Joker)

DAISY (SSB) (12:8) = 4 (Mian)

LILITH AENSLAND (DS) (11:8) = 3 (Porygon-Z)

LUCINA (SSB) (11:8) = 3 (Yuga)

TINGLE (HW) (12:9) = 3 (Josie Rizal)

PIRANHA PLANT (SSB) (11:9) = 2 (Merlina)

LANA (HW) (11:9) = 2 (Yuri Sakazaki)

FIRION (DFFNT) (10:9) = 1 (ROB)

**(ELIMINATED)**

ROB (SSB) (10:9) = 1 (Tegan Nox)

MERLINA (StH) (10:9) = 1 (Sylveon)

THE WINK (MN:ROTI) (10:9) = 1 (Menat)

JOSIE RIZAL (T7) (11:10) = 1

MENAT (SFV) (10:11) = -1

VILLAGER (SSB) (10:11) = -1

VELVET CROWE (ToB) (9:11) = -2

SYLVEON (PKMN) (9:11) = -2

YUGA (HW) (8:11) = -3

YURI SAKAZAKI (KOFXIV) (8:11) = -3

PORYGON-Z (PKMN) (8:13) = -5

STARAPTOR (PKMN) (8:13) = -5

JOKER (KE) (6:13) = -7

LOVE HEART (KOFXIV) (6:13) = -7

ACE (DFFNT) (6:14) = -8

MIAN (KOFXIV) (5:14) = -9

TEGAN NOX (WWE) (4:15) = -11

ZEKU (SFV) (2:17) = -15

**Last Man Standing:** With this section, Tingle is the last Section 1 fighter left.

**Finally On The Board:** Also, with Lilith surviving, Darkstalkers finally has their first elimination.


	11. Section 4

**(The Arena)**

The twelve remaining fighters looked up at the entrance curtain to see who would be coming out, as they knew the cheering crowd and the spotlight on said curtain meant Section 4 was about to begin.

**"FI!" (HW)**

Floating out of the entryway, the sword spirit looked out at the cheering crowd around her, giving a smile, she nodded and started floating down into the ring.

Immediately upon entering, she spotted Sakura sparring with Charizard, knowing her to be from Street Fighter and someone who knew about Bison, she made her a priority and hovered over.

Sakura dodged a fireball from Charizard and shot a fireball of her own back, following with an uppercut straight to the face of the dragon-like Pokémon.

"Hello, I desire a fight." Fi said nonchalantly, taking Fi by surprise.

"Huh, oh! A fight?" Sakura said, unsure. She then took a look at the still recovering Charizard, and then at Fi, trying to deduce how long a fight would take.

"…..Uh, sure, you're on!" Sakura asked, to which Fi nodded.

"In addition, while we fight, I would like to ask some questions."

It was then that Sakura got confused before sweat dropping.

**"BOWSER. JR!" (SSB)**

The son of the Koopa King came out in his clown car, staring out at the ring.

"So, papa wants me to clear the ring of big threats for us to dominate the tournament? Ha! That won't be a problem at all!" Junior laughed, and with a push of a button, the propeller on his clown car replaced itself with wheels and skidded down to the ring.

Once in, he saw Charizard about to fly over to Sakura, seeing the Pokémon as the biggest threat here, he hovered over, and with another push of a button, lashed out with a giant fork.

The Pokémon ducked under the attack, and stared a hole through the young Koopa, who looked unfazed.

"Put up your fists, big guy! 'Cause you don't stand a chance against me otherwise!" Junior gloated.

Charizard could only offer a smirk in response to that.

**(Super Smash Bros. Locker Room)**

"Gwahahahaha! This is perfect! Junior will dominate the ring until I enter, and then we'll plow through everyone on the way to the Final 2! Then Junior, the wonderful son that he is, will step down and allow his old man to take the win! Hahaha! Nothing can possibly go wrong now!" Said a very confident Bowser as he boasted about his plan.

Rosalina, who was sitting right next to Bowser, tilted her head at his plan. "Your confidence in your son is rather admirable, but do you really think he can last until you enter? Your draws are pretty far apart."

"Of course! I have ALL the faith that Junior will do well! Just you wait and see!"

**(The Arena)**

**"GABRANTH!" (DFFNT)**

_(Who do you think you are? You've now gone much too far!)_

_(I bring the darkness! I am the thunder!)_

_(I come from hell, and I'll pull you under!)_

_(I'll make you feel the wrath of my ways…)_

_(I'll make it real! I'll bring you end of days!)_

_(End! Of! Days! I'll be your end of days!)_

The vicious Judge Magister clutched his dual-swords, the Chaos Blade and Highway Star, in his hands as he gave a slow, commanding walk down to the ring as the crowd looked on in a fearful silence.

Lucina had finished cleaning off her blade when she saw the black-armored guardian making his way toward her. Narrowing her eyes, she spun her sword around and gave a battle pose, sending a message to Gabranth that she was ready.

Gabranth chuckled. "Good, you know what I'm after. The weak have no place in this tournament, I hope for your sake you aren't one of them."

The blue-haired woman nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find me more than a challenge for someone of your like."

**"VATISTA!" (UNI-B)**

The Autonomic Nerve stepped out onto the entrance ramp, scanning the ring for any of her nodal companions, shaking her head when she saw that none were present.

"Seems as though fulfilling my mission will have to wait, I must bide my time for when any of those I was assigned to exterminate enter."

Using her wings to hover to the ring, Vatista eyed Erron Black, he seemed non-threatening enough, eliminating him shouldn't take too much effort.

Vatista then summoned a few energy crystals as she hovered over to the gunslinger, intent on catching him by surprise.

However, her attempt at stealth was rather pitiful, and the gunslinger quickly took notice of her, to which he gave a small laugh.

"A girl in a dress….flying, with rocks floating around her. I've seen it all now." He said, as he then fired a shot from his revolver, causing one of the crystals to explode.

Vatista didn't seem fazed by the explosion, she just let out a curious sounding "Huh".

"It appears fighting you isn't going to be as simple as I thought. No matter, I've got plenty of tools in my arsenal to deal with you."

**"BAYONETTA!" (SSB)**

_(Fly me to the moon! And let me play among the stars!)_

_(Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..)_

_(In other words, hold my hand)_

_(In other words, darling, kiss me)_

_(Fill my heart with song! And let me sing forever more!)_

_(You are all I long for, All I worship and adore!)_

_(In other words, please be true!)_

_(In other words, I love you!)_

The males of the crowd went wild for the Umbra Witch, who didn't pay it any mind as she slowly walked down to the ring.

"Ah, how smashing! A plentiful group of fighters for me to strut my skills to! Might as well make the most of this night, after all, it is a one-night affair." Cereza said, smiling.

Leaping into the ring, Bayonetta drew her guns and made her way to Globox, who was simply napping on a turnbuckle.

"I say, a big lug like you could prove interesting….my dear, if you may, wake up." Bayonetta said, to which Globox did as she asked.

"Wha? Oh, you want a fight? Well, I guess, hopefully your easier than that bird."

Cereza laughed. "Oh, my dear, if that's what you think, then your sadly mistaken. Especially since…."

"And now, Mystery…Fighter…Number….**SEVEN!**"

**"JEANNE!" (Bayonetta)**

Bayonetta smirked as the red-clad Umbra Witch, like Bayonetta herself, burst out of the Ready Room on her motorcycle, riding it all the way down the ramp and into the ring.

Immediately, she went toward her friend, leaping off her bike and landing right next to her.

"Ah, Jeanne! I had a feeling you would show up."

Jeanne nodded. "You know me too well, Cereza. A tournament like this? How could I pass up the invitation?"

Cereza smirk remained on her face. "Well, now that your here, how's about we show this poor, innocent soul a good time?" She asked, motioning towards Globox.

Jeanne looked at him, her smile growing. "Poor fool looks tired, I agree. He needs to let his inhibition's go and be free."

The two witches nodded to each other and pointed their guns at a confused Globox.

"Um, okay, let's….fight?"

**"SLASH!" (WW7)**

The long-haired swordsman wasted no time getting down to the ring, ignoring the fangirls in the crowd who went wild for him.

"Bonus-Kun managed to get an elimination, that marks an okay start for our node, but let's see if we can do even better." He said to himself as he ran.

Upon entering, Alice came over and decided to challenge him before he could object.

"You're from Waku Waku 7, right?" She asked, to which Slash nodded.

"Great! I could use an easy opponent to help add to my score of eliminations! Up for it?" Alice asked, a bit oblivious to how insensitive she came off as.

Slash was about to snap at her for her comment, but thought better of it and decided to just agree to fight, after all, he could use this to his advantage.

**(Dome; Gym)**

Juri turned her attention toward the entrance of the gym, knowing that the next person that Seth hired to stop her would soon make himself known.

Not long after, a knife then flew at her, to which she swiftly dodged as it hit the punching bag she was using.

Looking at where it impacted, Juri then heard the sound of laughter coming from the entrance.

When she turned to look at the culprit of the knife throw, she saw Kano balancing another knife on his finger as he slowed walked into the gym.

"Good, you ain't going down easy, I love it when my pray squirm." He said before laughing.

"Let me guess, Bison and Seth sent you?"

"Bingo. Their money is green, don't care much for the limitation they placed me in though, they want me to bring you in alive, well, I guess they didn't say just how "alive" you have to be." Kano grinned.

Juri rolled her eyes. "Good luck, loser. You think you're all that? If you're only the second person they send after me, they must not have much faith in you to bring me in."

Kano growled. "Alright, little girl, you just lost yourself a few precious life points…."

**(The Arena)**

**"SIE KENSOU!" (KOFXIV)**

The first of Team Psycho Soldier to enter, Kensou gobbled down a meat bun as he made his way down the entrance ramp.

The Piranha Plant, who was running from Lana and Tingle, whom were trying to get retribution for Yuri's elimination, saw Kensou enter and immediately grinned as it got an idea, it turned to Lana and Tingle and spit out another purple cloud, distracting the two Zelda fighters.

Then, it blew a spike ball and shot it toward Kensou, before tucking into it's pot and rolling away.

Kensou saw the spike ball flying at him, and quickly shot a ball of energy at it, sending it flying harmlessly into the canvas. Turning his head toward where it came from and seeing Lana and Tingle, whom had now recovered from the Plant's distraction, he teenager gave a low growl and made his way over.

"Sorry, but you'll have to try harder than that if you want to pull a fast one on me!"

Lana and Tingle looked at each other in confusion before doing a collective sigh as they now had to deal with this guy if they were going to get revenge on the Plant.

**"ROMMY!" (TotT)**

_(I love everything….)_

_(Fire's spreading all around my room….)_

_(My world's so bright…)_

_(It's hard to breathe, but that's alright)_

_(Hush!)_

The red-haired girl came out to Sub Urban's "Cradles" as she looked down at the ring and immediately noticed Fi.

"Bison said there's a little extra in store for those who can keep the heroes from Zelda quiet, well, looks like tonight's my lucky night." She said to herself as she grinned and ran down the entrance ramp, getting out her staff while doing so.

"Explode!"

A small ball of fire suddenly appeared from her staff, and quickly hovered over to where Fi was, although Fi immediately noticed something was off.

Seeing the small fire ball coming, Fi quickly shoved Sakura out of the way, before moving herself as the ball exploded, the resulting explosion sent them both flying towards Rommy, who by now had entered the ring.

Catching herself before hitting the ground, Fi quickly looked toward the culprit. "That was your spell, was it not?"

Rommy nodded. "Yes, Bison wants you and your fellow heroes to be taken care of, so excuse me for following orders."

_"Bison?"_ Fi thought to herself, looking at the still recovering Sakura, and then back at Rommy. _"It appears I have found what I'm looking for."_

Coming back to reality, Fi shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to be silenced so easily."

Rommy rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't, oh well, just let it be known, it didn't have to be like this."

Sakura, who by now had finally recovered, saw the two and promptly got a confused look on her face.

"Didn't she want a fight?" She asked to no one in particular before shrugging after a few seconds.

**"ZEENA!" (StH)**

The green-skinned zeti scowled at the fact that she would have to fight without any help for awhile, at least until one of her teammates entered.

"Of course Zor didn't survive, why would he? Not like he was even interested in this tournament to begin with, but still, who does he think he is? Leaving me to fend for myself? Whatever, I'll make due with what I have."

Creating two long green cords in her hands, Zeena used them to grab the ropes, and with one jump, launched herself into the ring.

Landing, Zeena looked around for an opponent, seeing Daisy currently unoccupied, she shrugged and made her way over.

"Where did you get that dress? A thrift store?" Zeena asked condescendingly, to which Daisy shot her an angry glare.

"No! This was hand-made by the finest tailor in all of Sarasaland!"

Zeena laughed. "Then you should get your money back, sweetheart. 'Cause you got ripped off."

Daisy growled, but took a breath to keep her composure. "Really? Well, I could say the same for your nails, and just who did the work? Or did you do it yourself? Because it sure looks like you did."

Zeena looked at her nails while her eye twitched. "Oh, you just crossed the line. No one insults the nails and gets away with it!"

Daisy smirked as she got into her fighting stance. "This'll be fun…."

**"KARIN!" (SFV)**

The crowd burst into cheers at the sight of Sakura's rival, who just stared out at the crowd for awhile until…..

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Laughed Karin, as the crowd cheered even louder.

Sakura, who recognized that laugh anywhere, smiled as she saw Karin make her way down the entrance ramp and toward her.

"Well, well, well, isn't this just a pleasant surprise?" Said Karin as she and Sakura hugged.

"Agreed, how come you didn't tell me our draws were close together?"

"You didn't ask. Now, seeing as were both here, how about we have ourselves a little spar?" Asked Karin, to which Sakura smirked.

"Ah, just like old times. Okay, you're on!"

"And now, Mystery…Fighter….Number….**EIGHT!**"

**"LANCE!" (My Knight and Me)**

_(I'm used to feeling like I'm under the gun….)_

_(Born on a Sunday in the house of the rising sun…)_

_(The clouds roll back but I refuse to run!)_

_(I could sit through the smoke, I could feel it!)_

_(Live and let live! Take it all the way!)_

_(Fighting off the fight for another day!)_

_(Everything had changed but the truth remains….)_

_(I fight until my fists start bleeding, heart stops beating!)_

Like with Tegan Nox, the white-clad squire came out to literally no reaction, unlike Tegan though, he took this a bit differently.

"Puny, pathetic peasants! Cheer for me! Now!" He ordered as he got out his sword and pointed accusingly at the crowd.

Of course, the crowd then erupted into boos, causing Lance to angrily stomp down the entrance ramp.

"Don't these idiots know who they're in the presence of? The winner of the tournament, that's who! Oh, whatever, I'll make them cheer for me when I win!"

Stepping into the ring, Lance scanned it for an opponent, and eventually settled on Firion.

"I choose you!" Yelled Lance as he made his way over.

Firion raised an eyebrow at this. "You choose me for what?"

Lance groaned, before clearing his throat. "As my first victim of course! I, Lance, squire and nephew of the great knight Wilfreid of White, am to be the winner of this tournament! And your first in line to have the honor of being eliminated by the winner!"

Firion just stood there blank-faced before he responded. "Kid, I'm more than a match for you, so how about you don't fight at all and let me humble you."

However, Lance just laughed. "Ha! If anything, it's YOU who needs to be humbled! Thinking you have a chance against me? How arrogant!"

"Alright, it's no longer funny. You really want to have the tar beat out of you? Then let's do this!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"You wanna know something?"

"What?" Responded Livia.

"His fighting skills are actually not bad for a squire."

Livia raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh, too bad the attitude isn't though."

Grey could only nod in agreement at this.

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Meloetta floated out of the Recovery Room after an unusually long time spent in there, she didn't quite know why, she hadn't sustained any incredibly bad injuries during her time in the ring, she assumed because she was fighting Exdeath that that was the reason she was kept in longer than anyone else was eliminated in the first section.

One thing that also confused her was that the feeling she had of a great evil lurking was still there, she had thought that Exdeath was the source of this feeling, and now he had been defeated, so why was still feeling like this? She didn't understand.

Turning around the corner, she then saw something that made her gasp.

A Hypno had Atreus pinned to a wall as he waved his metal circle in his face, hypnotizing him.

**_"You have great power, son of the God of War. Let's see you use it properly, as a soldier to Bison!"_**

Atreus began nodding at this, much to Meloetta's horror, she had to do something to stop this.

Summoning a Light Screen, she sent it hurling in front of Atreus, blocking the hypnotic waves and temporarily freeing him, though he fell to the ground.

**_"What are you doing, Hypno?! This is cruel! He's a child!"_**Meloetta questioned in a still panicked tone.

**_"A child with unfathomable power, Meloetta. Now, I must finish my work, and bring him to Bison."_**Hypno said as she shoved Meloetta aside, intent on resuming his hypnotism, though Meloetta got in the way again.

**_"No, Hypno! I will not allow you to do this!"_** Meloetta said with defiance.

Hypno paused for a few seconds before he responded. **_"Very well, then. It appears you are now an enemy to not only me, but Bison as well, and all enemies of Bison need to be silenced….."_**

**_"I will not fall to your like, Hypno."_**

**(The Arena)**

**"ONION KNIGHT!" (DFFNT)**

Almost immediately, the crowd began laughing at the name of the next fighter who stood at the entrance ramp, who simply had his head in his hands while he walked down.

"Just ignore them, they'll stop once they see just how good you are."

Drawing his sword once he entered, the Onion Knight made his way toward Lance and Firion, likely to help the ladder.

Lance saw him coming and smirked. "What's this? Am I so great that everyone is now wanting to be eliminated by me?"

The Onion Knight simply tilted his head in confusion at this, though Firion simply waved his finger around the side of his head, making an obvious motion.

"So, you both want to fight me? Ha! Your chances of winning just went up! From 0.00001% to 0.00002%! I can take you both on and win easily!

The Onion Knight scoffed. "We'll see about that, you arrogant prick."

**"DARK SAMUS!" (SSB)**

The cybernetically enhanced metroid/human hybrid and dark doppelganger of Samus floated out of the Ready Room and instantly rushed for the ring.

Once in, it saw the pot of the Piranha Plant and fired a charge shot at it.

The Plant heard it coming and rolled out of the way, coming out of the pot, it flashed a cocky grin at Dark Samus for missing.

The hybrid didn't make a sound or say anything at this, it simply clenched it's fist at the Plant, seemingly enraged.

**"GRENINJA!" (PKMN)**

The crowd gave a loud cheer for the ninja frog Pokémon as it jumped out of the Ready Room, to play to the fans, it used Double Team to move incredibly fast and shoot out a burst of water that appeared from multiple directions, the crowd went wild at the display.

Nodding it's head, it vanished into thin air, leaving a log in it's place, it then reappeared in the ring.

It sought to help out it's fellow Pokémon in Charizard, charging a water shuriken in it's hands, it then fired at the clown car of Bowser Jr., sending him back a bit.

"Wait the? Another Pokémon? Well, alright then! You want some too? Fine by me!" Junior said.

Greninja turned to Charizard, who simply nodded at him, which was likely to say that he was allowed to help him fight off the koopa Prince.

**"ALLEN SNIDER!" (FEXL)**

The patriotic Karate practitioner punched the air as he looked out at the ring.

"Garuda doesn't enter for awhile, well, looks like I'll just have to survive until he shows up, shouldn't be too difficult." He said to himself as he made his way to the ring.

Deciding to help Lance out, why was anyone's guess, but he made his way over to the squire as he held off the Onion Knight and Firion.

"What's this? A third loser wants a piece of me? Alright! I'll be the first person to score three eliminations in one section!" Lance cockily cheered.

Allen blinked. "No, I just want to help. You look like you need it."

Lance scoffed. "Like I need any help, say, how about you help these two pathetic cowards, much like yourself, I could use a warm-up for my eventual victory, and you three weaklings would be perfect for that!"

Allen crossed his arms in disgust. "You know? I just wanted to help you, but since you went out of your way to insult me, maybe I will make this a 3-on-1."

With that, Allen rushed to the side of the Onion Knight and Firion.

"No offense, but you brought that on yourself." Firion said to Allen, who sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

**"ZARINA!" (KOFXIV)**

The Columbian dancer and KOF newcomer happily danced out of the Ready Room and waved happily to the cheering crowd around her as she ran to the ring.

Once in, she found herself approached by Lilith, who up until now spent the entirety of the section resting on a turnbuckle.

"Hey, you up for a fight? I've been waiting for one for awhile now." Lilith asked.

"Sure! I was going to challenge you anyway, let's see how well you can handle the art of dance fighting!" Zarina happily said.

"Dance-fighting?" Lilith repeated in confusion.

"And now, the final fighter for this section….."

**"GOLD LIGHTAN!" (TAS)**

The giant golden robot ducked under the ceiling so it could properly walk out of the Ready Room. Cheerfully, it waved to the crowd as it flew down to the ring.

Zarina and Lilith, who both were about to fight, saw him enter, and mistaking him for evil, quickly decided to team-up.

Once it landed, it was approached by the two girls.

"How exactly are you allowed to be in this tournament when you're so big? Not to mention evil? Regardless, we'll make sure you don't cause any serious injuries!" Zarina said.

The robot laughed at the accusation. "Evil? I'm afraid your mistaken! I'm not evil at all."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not buying it, you're going down! If I can beat Huitzil, I'm sure I can beat you!"

The robot simply sighed, somehow. "If you girls insist on fighting, then I'm afraid I must defeat you."


	12. Section 4 Results

I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating for so long, honestly, it's my fault for extending the deadline so much and the time away from writing causing my drive to fizzle out for awhile, but rest assured, I am back and ready to keep going!

Oh, and no more extending the deadline, for obvious reasons.

* * *

**(Dome; Bar)**

"Here you go, sir. Your order." Said the bartender as she pushed a glass full of a clear liquid to her customer.

The customer in question was Doctrine Dark, who sighed before grabbing the glass and taking a swig of it's contents.

The bartender, seeing his look, deciding to make conversation. "Why so down? Didn't do well in the ring?

D. Dark shook his head. "No, I did fine, I suppose. I at least got an elimination…" He started, before his expression changed to a more agitated look. "..but to me that's not enough, I didn't get a chance to have my revenge on Guile! Not to mention I was eliminated by that wretched Dog & Duck!"

The bartender, mostly unfazed by his minor outburst, simply nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, sucks when you can't yet what you want, but life isn't fair, you know?"

D. Dark shrugged. "I guess." Something then came to his mind, he looked up at the girl. "You worked at one of these before?"

The girl shook her head. "No, this is my first year, although I have been told that some crazy things happen that leave most of the leisure areas here in a wreck. Is it true?"

"Yeah, it causes a lot of damage, so be prepared."

The bartender let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I will." She then reached for a small tablet that was sitting behind her on the shelf. "But luckily, I got this. That host said he knew something might happen, so he had these created. They automatically fix any damage done to whatever you point it at, he supplied the doctors with them too, to make their jobs easier…"

Just then, a screaming Kano flew into the room, landing on the floor, getting up, he rolled out of the way to dodge a kick from Juri.

"Not much to say, huh? You sure had a lot to say before our fight started!" Juri exclaimed before sweeping Kano off his feet, and bringing her own foot down hard on his stomach.

"Told you Bison and Seth didn't have much faith in you." Juri said softly to Kano, before getting ready to knock him out.

Kano smirked. "Oh, my dear, you underestimate me."

He then fired a laser from his mechanical eye, which Juri narrowly flipped back out of the way from, however, the laser was still firing as he got up, a way of making sure Juri didn't try anything.

Leaping over the laser as it closed in, Juri dashed toward Kano, in a panic, Kano grabbed a nearby chair and flung it at her.

Juri smirked as flipped over it, grabbing it's legs as she flung right back at him, to which he couldn't catch it and it broke over his head, leaving him dazed and wide open to a spinning back kick, which sent him crashing into the wall.

Juri was hesitant on approaching the seemingly downed Kano, Mortal Kombat characters were known for being durable, it wouldn't surprise her if….

True to her thoughts, Kano sprang to life and immediately launched a throwing knife at her, to which she ducked under and tried another back kick.

Kano grinned as he caught her by the legs. "Ha! Get some new tricks, toots!?"

He then grabbed her by the hands and threw her upward, and then pulled her down to him, he then leaned his head back and quickly pushed it forward, headbutting the former leader of S.I.N hard.

Juri took a few steps back when Kano released her, trying to regain her composure, she didn't have enough time though, as the mercenary grabbed her and threw her out back into the hallway.

Getting up, Juri managed to make out Kano starting to fire his laser again, to which her eyes widened as she rolled out of the way and began running, looking for a way to catch her opponent off-guard.

Kano gave an agitated sigh as he ran out of the bar to catch up with his prey.

Surprisingly, the bar patrons were completely disinterested in the fight that just took place, who after looking at each other for a few seconds, decided to go back and continue talking amongst themselves.

D. Dark turned to look at the bartender, who was the only one who had a slightly bewildered look in her eyes.

"If you say that thing works the way it does, you might wanna start using it."

**(The Arena)**

"Rope Knives!"

In front of him, Firion threw out a half-dozen knives that were imbued with electricity, it wasn't exactly intended to hit his opponent, but it did provide a good distraction for his next attack.

"Swordslash!"

Unsheathing his sword, Firion brought it down hard on his opponent, Bayonetta, but the witch deflected the attack with a kick, which sent him swinging his sword in the opposite direction.

Before he could recover and try again, Bayonetta slammed her gun into his chest and fired, sending him back.

A bit winded, Firion took a few heavy breaths before dodging a downward kick from Bayonetta, who had jumped into the air.

"Fulminating Strike!"

Firion swung his sword at Bayonetta and while it missed, that wasn't the point, his sword then emitted a wave of light that surged through Bayonetta and caused her to cry out in pain.

Seeing his opponent down, Firion sheathed his sword and got out his spear.

"Plummet!"

Jumping up, he stabbed his spear down at Bayonetta, who recovered and grabbed the other end to fling him across the ring.

Rolling back to his feet, the hero put away his spear, and this time got out his bow.

"Bullseye!"

The master of many weapons fired a light arrow at the witch, who simply caught it in her hand.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid that won't work, my dear."

"Oh really? Well try catch this!" Firion proclaimed.

"Searing Volley!"

Changing from one arrow to multiple, and from arrows of light to arrows of fire, Firion fired at Bayonetta, who began running forward in spite of them coming her way.

Then, a roar of a panther was heard, and Firion saw that Bayonetta had taken on the form of one, allowing her to run under the arrow assault.

Surprised, but not deterred, Firion again switched weapons, this time it was a wand.

"Calescent Wand!"

Pointing his wand at the approaching panther form Bayonetta, pillars of fire erupted from the ground.

Unfazed, the panther smirked as it demonstrated an ability that came with this form of Beast Within, the ability to jump really high.

To Firion's horror, the panther Bayonetta leaped right over the fire pillars and straight at him, he couldn't get out of the way in time and was pinned down.

The panther Bayonetta slashed Firion multiple times, by the end of her assault, Firion was only a step above barely-conscious.

"I couldn't of course go all out, this is a strict no-killing tournament after all. But still, you proved fun while you lasted." Bayonetta said as she transformed back.

Firion groaned loudly in pain as he got back up, having trouble just staying upright.

Bayonetta, wanting to end this, ignited her fist in purple energy as a portal appeared in front of her, she then punched forward, and the giant fist of Madama Butterfly sprung out of the portal, hitting Firion and sending him tumbling over the ropes.

Firion landed in Two Worlds, where he took a few steps forward before a few wyverns appeared out of nowhere, he tried to fight them, but due to his injuries, was overwhelmed quickly.

Allen used his hands to block a series of insanely fast kicks courtesy of Jeanne, who afterwards tried to aim a kick lower to break his guard.

This was what Allen wanted though, as it allowed him to grab her leg and pull her to him.

"Justice Fist!"

Taking a big step forward, Allen threw his fist at Jeanne, but the red-clad Umbra Witch just moved out of the way leading to him striking the air, she then freed her leg and used it to trip him up.

Instead of falling to the ground though, Allen rolled back to his feet, but Jeanne proved to be too quick for him and countered before he could counter.

Allen stepped back putting a hand to his chest, this wasn't looking in his favor, Jeanne's ability to react to his attacks and also for his attempts to counter had made this fight a bit one-sided so far.

But Allen wasn't going to give up, getting back to his feet, he launched a few punches at his opponent, which were all blocked or avoided.

"Rising Dragon!"

Seeing an opening, Allen did what was essentially his version of the Shoryuken, but he then saw that he had struck nothing.

Once again having dodged his attack by sliding out of the way, Jeanne grabbed Allen's leg and swung him around a few times before throwing him near the ropes.

"Unlike Cereza, dodging and avoiding attacks comes much easier for me, that and I can keep up with her in battle, I'm afraid." Jeanne explained before flashing a smile. "But still, the fight is not won yet."

Panting, Allen got up again, this time slamming his fist into the ground in frustration at his inability to even land a hit on this woman.

"You're right, it's not." He said between breaths. "But I did not come all this way...KNOWING I could get a chance to fight Garuda, just to let you take it away from me!"

"Fire Force!"

Allen fired a stronger and bigger version of his Soul Force projectile, that also flew incredibly fast towards Jeanne, who surprisingly stood her ground.

"Foolish!"

Activating Witch Time and Moth Within, Jeanne briefly turned into a moth to evade the attack before taking advantage of her slowing down time to unleash a barrage of bullets from her guns, which were of course non-lethal, but still packed a punch.

Time went back to normal during this, but it didn't make a difference, Jeanne continue shooting until Allen was right up against the ropes.

"Disappear!"

A portal appeared from under Allen, and right as Jeanne threw a punch in the air, the fist of Madama Styx came out and did just as Jeanne did, which sent Allen falling through the ropes with no hope of getting back.

Allen landed in Phasmophobia, where unfortunately none of the investigators bothered to explain to him what to do when a Demon started it's hunt.

Jeanne gave a sigh as she pulled out her katana, the Angel Slayer.

"A shame, I didn't even get to use it."

"Perhaps another time?" Bayonetta said as she approached her friend.

"Perhaps. Now, shall we go after someone else?"

Bayonetta shook her head. "Let's not make ourselves look too threatening, how about we just wait the rest of the section out?"

Jeanne nodded. "Agreed." And with that, the two witches went off to wait out the rest of the section.

Lance and the Onion Knight clashed swords, each trying to gain the upper hand.

"Perhaps I was too cruel before, you aren't ready to be a knight, but you do have skill." Onion Knight said as he pushed against Lance's sword.

"Ha! Your only realizing that now? Someone needs glasses if they can't see just how awesome I am!" Lance gloated.

The Onion Knight shook his head as he saw an opening and immediately took action.

"Sundry Strikes!"

The young child unleashed a flurry of fast strikes with his sword, though Lance tried to deflect all of them, he ultimately couldn't and got hit, staggering back.

"Look, you need to be more humble, already believing yourself to be all that isn't going to get you anywhere."

The blonde dark-skinned squire rolled his eyes. "Oh, are you just saying that because your already a knight? Please, if a loser like you could become a knight at this age then so can I!"

Lance then swung his sword, but the child knight parried it and countered with a swing of his own sword. The white-clad squire then tried leaping over his opponent and kicking him from behind, but this just led to repeat of what happened of his first attempt.

"You really should drop this arrogance, it'll prevent your skills from growing further. Your ahead now, but staying on this path is equivalent to quitting while your ahead."

Lance again rolled his eyes. "I don't need your advice, loser."

The young knight sighed. "Then it seems there is no getting through to you, looks like I might as well end this pointless discussion."

"Job Change!"

A purple light engulfed the Onion Knight, and a few seconds later it disappeared, with the child now clothed in ninja attire.

"Huh?" Was all Lance could say, before the now Onion Ninja dashed incredibly quickly toward him.

"Shuriken!"

The Onion Knight got out a huge throwing star and threw it at the squire, catching him multiple times and pushing him towards the ropes.

"Whirlwind Slash!"

Closing in on his opponent, the Onion Knight swung his sword around, causing both him and Lance to lift into the air, while also slashing the arrogant fool even more.

Once they were over the ropes, the Onion Knight stopped swinging, causing them both to fall, though he was able to jump back in, Lance wasn't so lucky and fell into the elimination portal.

**(Unknown Node)**

Lance was dropped into what seemed to be an empty field. Enraged, he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Unbelievable! That loser actually eliminated me! How?! Why?! This tournament was mine for the taking! But that pathetic excuse of a knight ruined it! Gah! I hope no one wins, the prestige of this tournament just went down by a lot now that I'm out!"

Looking around, he then saw a girl walking into his line of sight, she looked confused as she looked around.

"Who said all that? They really know how to be loud, that's for sure."

"Excuse me, my fair maiden." Said Lance as he walked up to her, a smitten look on his face.

"Just to let you know, I'm already taken. But, just in case things between me and Cynthia don't work out, let it be known that I will be seeking out a new relationship, and you will get the honor of being my first choice." He said with a smug smile.

WHACK!

The girl, now shown to be Merlina, hit him on the head with her staff, Lance took a few steps forward before collapsing.

"Sorry, not interested." Merlina flatly said, unimpressed.

**(The Arena)**

After Lance was eliminated, the Onion Knight, or Ninja as that was his current job, looked around for Firion and Allen, when he saw that both were gone, he assumed they had been eliminated already.

Sighing, he went off to challenge someone else for the time being.

"You are proving to be quite a challenging opponent, I never thought I would champion one with such a limited fighting style." Vatista praised as she swung one of her wings at Erron Black, who deflected it with his rifle.

Erron smirked under his mask. "Heh, appreciate that, darlin'. But I'm lookin' for more than just a verification on how good I am." He noted as he threw two silver coins in the air.

Without hesitation, he shot two bullets from his revolvers which ricocheted off said silver coins and flew strung at the head of Vatista, who blocked them using her wings.

However, as soon as she unguarded herself, she caught a face full of sand from Erron, who followed that up with a blast from his rifle, knocking her back.

"Sand? Where did you get sand from?" Asked a recovering Vatista, who was still trying to get the sand out of her eyes as she spun her wings around to prevent Erron from getting another attack in.

The gunslinger chuckled as he pulled out one of his sand grenades. "This answer your question? Have another one!" He then tossed it at her, but she used one of her wings to destroy it.

"Alright, that is enough, I believe this is what you say when you are done playing around? Regardless if it is or not, Let's get dangerous!" Vatista exclaimed as she used all 6 of her wings to stab at Erron, catching him square in the chest.

Following this up, Vatista charged at Erron, spinning all six of her wings around, slashing Erron nearly a half-dozen times, then swung her wings upward, launching him up into the air.

Not letting up, Vatista floated to Erron and shot out a small beam from her fingertips, knocking the gunslinger to the canvas.

Nodding to herself, feeling as if victory was near, Vatista thrusted her wings in front of her and spun downward, her wings acting as a drill.

As she was about to make contact, Erron sprung to life and threw another sand grenade at her, again afflicting her vision.

Though he was still somewhat recovering from the attack, Erron quickly pulled out some caltrops and threw them underneath the robot girl, which quickly evoked a scream of pain from her as her ability to float ceased and she fell hard on them.

Activating her ability to float again, Vatista thrusted her wings forward, only for Erron to hit them back at her in a running kick.

Determined not to lose, Vatista used her wings to shoot a slow moving fireball at Erron, it didn't reach him, but this did prove a good distraction.

Getting her wings into formation, Vatista lauched a giant beam of energy from her wings in a last-ditch effort to eliminate Erron.

When the attack finished, Erron was nowhere to be seen, thinking the fight was over, Vatista landed her feet back on the ground and sighed in relief.

Only to get a hard blow to the head courtesy of Erron's rifle, the gunslinger then jammed the front of his rifle into the dazed robot girl's back and picked her up with it.

"Better luck next time, little girl."

With that, he fired, sending Vatista flying over the ropes.

But Vatista, still not ready to lose, set a gem a few feet from her, once close enough she fired a beam from her hand at it, detonating the gem and lauching her back towards Erron, was had turned away from the fight thinking he had won, until he saw her flying towards him.

"You just don't give up, do ya?" The gunslinger asked in a sarcastic manner.

Managing to stop herself, the Autonomic Nerve starting spinning her wings in front of her again as she dashed at her opponent.

Getting an idea to finally end this fight, Erron dashed back at Vatista and leapt, landing on one of her wings.

Before she could do anything about this, Erron pulled out a Tarkatan blade and smacked her hard across the head with it.

Leaping off her wing, Erron watched in satisfaction as Vatista finally fell to the canvas, unconscious.

"Girl gave it her all, nothin' but respect for that." Erron said as he picked up the downed Vatista and dropped her out of the ring.

Vatista landed in Bee & Puppycat, where the titular characters, not weirded out at all by her sudden appearance, respectfully let her sleep on their couch.

Bowser Jr. pushed a button on his Clown Car, which dispensed a mechakoopa that he then picked up and threw at Sakura, but the former champion caught it and tossed it over her shoulder, causing it to explode harmlessly on the canvas.

Growling, the Koopa Prince activated his Clown Car Dash and sped straight at her, but Sakura simply side-stepped out of the way.

Junior growled again, this time even louder. "Grrrrrrr...You're really annoying! You know that?!"

Sakura was unfazed by this, handwaving his comment away. "I could say the same for you too."

Junior rolled his eyes. "Oh please, tell me something I haven't been told already! Can't? Then shut up and let me eliminate you!"

Frustrated, Junior tried _another _Clown Car Dash, and Sakura could only shake her head as she prepared to simply step out of the way again.

What she didn't expect, however, was for Junior to get out a hammer and swing it at her as he zoomed by, catching her in the legs and making her trip.

With a push of another button, a mechanical crane-like limb emerged from the vehicles mouth and picked up Sakura, bringing her up to Junior.

Holding what looked like a toy hammer in his hands, Junior used it to whack Sakura over the head twice before the crane arm threw her back down to the ground.

A bit dazed but otherwise fine, Sakura got up and glared daggers at the son of Bowser.

"Looks like I misjudged, you actually are a threat, which means I have to start treating you like one."

Junior smirked. "Alright then, bring it on!"

"Hadoken!"

Seeing the ball of energy coming towards him, Junior activated the saws on his Clown Car to cut clean through the projectile.

"Shoryuken!"

Sakura ran up to Junior and gave him a rising uppercut, or she would've, if Junior hadn't backtracked out of the way so the attack just missed him.

Seeing she missed, Sakura didn't hesitate in trying to attack again.

"Shunpuu Kyaku!" Sakura shouted as she hopped into the air and did a spinning kick with her leg out.

Junior ducked under the attack, retreating into his Clown Car as Sakura passed harmlessly over him.

Landing, Sakura sighed at her missed attack before seeing that Junior was still hiding, eyes widening she shot another Hadoken at the vehicle.

The disadvantage of fighting someone in a vehicle though, was that the vehicle was almost always the one who took the attack, and this proved true with Junior, as while the Clown Car was sent back a few feet, Junior being unaffected allowed him to immediately start attacking again.

Coming out of hiding, Junior activated the Clown Car's cannon and shot a cannon ball at Sakura, who let out a "Eek!" as she got out of the way.

"Jeez. How many weapons does that thing have?"

"More than enough." Junior responded.

Sakura fired another Hadoken, only for Junior to leap over it and shoot another cannon ball, which she again dodged, but this left her open for a mechakoopa to be thrown at her.

Catching it, Sakura realized what it was and quickly tossed it in the air, but this proved to be an elaborate distraction for Junior to _finally _ram her with his Clown Car Dash, knocking the wind out of her and carrying her along for the ride.

Having her where he wanted her, Junior stopped right next to the ropes and opened up the mouth of his vehicle again, the cannon emerged and aimed upwards.

"You know? You actually turned out to be kinda fun to fight in the end." Junior surprisingly complimented. "Shame it couldn't have lasted longer. But, I was told to get rid of big threats, and get rid of big threats I shall!"

With that, he fired the cannon, and since Sakura was right on top of it, she was sent flying into the air, and right over the ropes.

Sakura landed in Okami, where she ironically called Mrs. Orange's way of making cherry cakes "something she's never seen before".

Junior smirked as he watched Sakura fall into the elimination portal.

Floating away, he then saw another fight taking place, seeing it as an opportunity to interfere, he watched closely, deciding to let the fight play out for the time being.

Zeena growled as she used her green cords to pull Daisy, who was floating above her, towards her, leading into a kick that the princess caught and used to pick up the yeti and throw her away.

Getting up, Zeena again tried using her whips to pull Daisy to her, this time Daisy simply grabbed them and used that very tactic on her.

Grabbing Zeena, the princess lightly threw her higher into the air before she waved her hands to create a rainbow that sent Zeena even higher, even jumping up and doing it again for good measure.

As Zeena fell towards her for the third time Daisy got out a tennis racket out and hit her like she was the ball, the zeti fell at high speed into the canvas

Getting up from her hard landing, the lone female zeti looked up to see Daisy finally landing on the ground, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on! Are you really going to be this easy?! I sure hope not!"

Zeena sneered. "Of course not! Now pay attention! 'Cause you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Raising her hand in the air, a bunch of snowman suddenly appeared, some ordinary, and some with a bomb for a head, upon landing they all began moving.

Seeing this, Daisy got distracted and confused on why Zeena would summon snowmen, this gave the green zeti the opportunity to fly over to her quickly and deliver a strong kick, causing the tomboy-ish princess to lose her balance and fall over.

Laughing in satisfaction that her plan was working, Zeena hopped into one of the snowmen.

Getting back to her feet, Daisy looked around for Zeena, and immediately knew what was trying to do. Uninpressed, Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." She said as she pulled out her parasoul, opened it and pointed it in front of her, and with a twirl, had quick changed into her soccer outfit.

"What? What is she doing?" Zeena said quietly, not wanting to give away her location.

Daisy then pulled out her Smash Ball with a smirk and crushed it in her hands.

"Wait a minute... Soccer isn't part of your Final Smash! It's supposed to be the same as Peach! But with daisies instead!" Said Zeena, confused as all heck and also unaware that she just gave away where she was.

"True, but the host wanted to avoid that. So he let me use whatever I wanted for my Final Smash! And I chose..." Started Daisy, but she stopped as she activated her new Final Smash.

A soccer ball that was identical to the ones seen in the Mario Strikers series was dropped by Daisy's feet, who picked it up and kicked it as hard as she could into the air.

Leaping after it, a bunch a crystals appeared to form a sort of glove around her fist, grinning, she winded up.

"THIS!" Shouted Daisy as she punched the ball as hard as she could using the crystal glove. Those who played Mario Strikers Charged in the crowd realized this as Daisy's Mega Strike from that game.

The ball then split into six and destroyed all the snowmen, and with some of them having bombs for heads, this set off a bunch of explosions.

Zeena was caught in the middle of all this, but managed to find shelter in the form of a snowmen head that was untouched by the carnage.

When the explosions stopped, the female zeti hopped out of her safe haven and looked around the smoke for her opponent.

"Where are you?!" Zeena yelled out, but she got no answer.

Seeing another snowman head that was unharmed, Zeena used her whips to latch onto the two and spin them around, creating a whirlwind that blew the smoke away.

Just as she was about to stop, a soccer ball hit her in the face, causing her to drop the two heads and dazing her.

Seeing her chance, Daisy, who was floating only a few feet in the air all this time, landed back on the ground and kicked the female zeti out of the ring.

Zeena landed in America's Next Top Model, needless to say, her attitude definitely made her a fan favorite, to some at least.

While watching Zeena get eliminated, Daisy suddenly realized something that made her celebrate.

"Whoo-Hoo! Aw, yeah! Second person to get four eliminations! Who? Daisy! That's who! Yeah!" Cheered the princess as she went off the go start another fight.

Zarina kicked her leg out at Globox, catching him in the chest and causing him to step back a bit.

"Growing Flower!"

Not wanting to give him breathing room, the columbian girl did a handstand and spun her legs around, hitting Globox a few times, before pushing herself feet-first into his stomach.

Globox stumbled back a bit. "Woah, the way you move is really weird looking, are you dancing or fighting?" Globox said, a bit dazed.

Zarina grinned. "A bit of both, but enough talk!"

Doing a circular kick on the ground, Zarina tripped Globox up a bit before thrusting her leg up, clocking him in the face. She then leaped at him and did a spin kick, hitting with the first strike, but not the second as Globox finally caught her.

"You know? This weird way of fighting you have is so confusing to watch, but at the same time, cool! Though I prefer just fighting normally." He said.

Breaking out of his grip, Zarina vaulted over Globox, grabbing his head and swinging herself into his back, letting go at the last second to avoid being pulled with him.

Globox landed face-first onto the canvas, but quickly peeled himself off as he heard Zarina approaching.

Quickly, he slammed his fist into the canvas, which created a small shockwave that threw Zarina off her balance.

Having the edge now, Globox did a running dropkick on the girl, the force of the attack launched her into the ropes, which then launched her right back at him, not being prepared for this, he got the wind knocked out of him aa both fighters fell to the canvas.

Slowly but surely, both Globox and Zarina got back up and recomposed themselves.

"Ready to keep going?" Zarina asked, panting a bit.

"Absolu-Woah!"

Junior's Clown Car crashed into Globox's back, this didn't cause it to stop however, and ended up picking him up with it.

Zarina was confused as to why Globox was speeding towards her so fast, unable to see the Clown Car that was moving him.

The Clown Car continued on it's path for a few more seconds before coming to an abrupt stop, the momentum launching Globox into Zarina and sending them both through the ropes.

Thankfully, Globox was of course able to fly back to the ring to save himself, Zarina wasn't so lucky, and though the sidekick of Rayman went back to try and save her, he couldn't reach her in time as she fell into the elimination portal.

Junior crept from his Clown Car, seeing his interference had worked, he smirked and made himself scarce, not wanting to let Globox know he was the cause of this.

Zarina landed in Fatal Fury, where she put her Capoeira skills to the test against Richard Meyer.

Globox looked down at where Zarina fell, a little disappointed. "Aww, I didn't get to see more of that weird fighting style of hers, who could have done that?"

Looking around to see who caused him to eliminate Zarina, he set his eyes on the fighter closest to him, Karin, and ran over.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"The kid DOES know that he won't be able to do any of this next section, right?"

Grey nodded, he had a bit of hope that Junior was smarter than this. "I hope so, because if he does think he could pull this off again, he better think twice."

Taking her attention off the tournament to ask another question, Livia turned to her friend again.

"Why do you have a Random Node Portal? A generator, of course, I understand, but a portal?"

"It's for emergencies, if something goes wrong and someone doesn't come back after ten minutes, then the portal will activate it's rescue function and teleport them back to the dome, just in a different area than the Recovery Room. If for some reason someone enters it deliberately then it functions the same as getting eliminated." Grey explained.

Livia raised an eyebrow. "Why would anyone go in it on purpose?"

Having no answer, Grey just shrugged. "No clue."

**(Dome; Hallways)**

Kano looked around for his target, since there little encounter at the bar, Juri had been hiding, and using the halls to her advantage, ambushing him when he least expect it.

Just then, a door in front of him suddenly swung open, hitting him in the face, Juri then hopped over the door and gave him a kick in the face before throwing a fireball at him.

Kano took the fireball to the chest and was sent flying a few feet, falling onto the floor.

Juri then saw a door that peaked her interest, picking him up with her feet, she gave the mercenary a high kick to the chin and then brought her the heel of her foot down into his back, before finally doing a spinning back kick that caused him to break through the door.

The door in question read: "Random Node Generator Room. Caution: Random Node Portal Inside."

As Kano staggered back, Juri tackled him, causing the two to roll forward until Juri was on top of him, she then brought her foot to his head, using the rest of his body to hold him down.

"Look, be straight with me, how much are Bison and Seth paying you to take me out?" Juri asked, bringing her foot down from his head and to his throat.

Kano scoffed. "Why? Want some of the profit?"

Juri brought her foot down deeper into his throat in response, making him gag a bit. "No! Look, I usually prefer working alone, but truth be told, even I don't think I will be able to handle all the people Bison and Seth have lined up to come at me, and be able to stop them at the same time."

Juri eased up on Kano's throat, allowing him to breathe properly again. "So, I need your help, and we'll start with you telling me how much there paying you."

Kano finally relented. "Only ten grand. I figured it would be easy, guess I figured wrong, this much trouble ain't worth whatever I get for bringing you in."

Juri grinned, easing up more. "Then how about I multiply that ten, by another ten? A hundred grand for helping me instead of Bison, how 'bout that?"

Now it was Kano's turn to grin. "Now that's a deal I can get behind! What do you need help with?"

"I need you to help me deal with whoever Bison sends after me to collect that measly ten grand, nothing too complicated." Juri explained.

Kano didn't need to think about her offer before he nodded. "Alright, you got a deal."

However, the Black Dragon leader, saw Seth slowly approaching them from behind, looking back, he saw that they were right next to the Random Node Portal, he then got an idea on how to save his new employer.

"Sorry, love, we'll meet back in the lobby, yeah?"

"What?"

With that, he flipped Juri over him, causing her to fly into the portal in front of her, transporting her into a random node.

Getting up, he looked sheepishly up at Seth. "Hey, you didn't believe any of that did you? I was just telling her what she needed to hear!"

Seth looked unconvinced. "I want to believe that. Your communicator came on several times, and from the sounds of it, you weren't doing well, but then I heard her offering you a better deal, and I figured it was like you said, so I figured why not just finish her now? While you had her distracted, but then you threw her into the portal, saving her."

Kano held his arms up. "Woah, look, wherever she went, she must be suffering right now, perfect way to weaken her, right?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "I can't afford to go after her myself, it would be a waste of power and energy, and I need every last bit of both if I want to overthrow Bison once we have what we need to put his plan into fruition. So if you want to be on her side, then why don't you join her!"

Seth then kicked Kano into the portal, sending him flying into a random node, where was anybody's guess.

**(The Arena)**

"Soul Flash!"

Hearing this, The Golden Warrior Gold Lightan used his giant arm to swat away the projectile, much to Lilith's dismay.

"Okay, I take back what I said, you are SO much more annoying than Huitzil, at least he wasn't so overpowered!"

The robot shrugged. "Eliminating me can be done, that host wouldn't have allowed me to fight if it was not possible, in fact, I agreed to fight for that very reason."

Lilith ducked a low punch, if you could even call it that, from the golden robot as she pondered his words.

"You agreed to fight in hopes of finding someone capable of beating you?"

Gold Lightan nodded. "Yes, to find the one who can eliminate me, that is the goal I have set upon myself for this tournament!"

Lilith smiled. "Well, let's see if I am the one! Shining Blade!"

One of Lilith's wings took on the shape of a blade and slashed at the golden robot's arm in an attempt to sever it, to no avail.

"That won't work that easily! My name is GOLD Lightan after all!" Said the robot heartily.

"Gold Quake!"

Jumping a bit into the air, the robot brought it's feet down hard into the canvas, causing an earthquake effect across the entire ring, luckily most fighters managed to stay upright.

Lilith, however, wasn't all that affected, and was quick to make the robot know that.

"Splendor Love!"

The purple-haired succubus summoned a horde of green bats around her, which struck the robot many times and actually made him stagger back toward the ropes.

Seeing this, Lilith beamed. "Huh, this was easier than I thought!"

Her smile quickly faded as Gold Lightan sprung to life and tried to grab the succubus.

"Oh no you don't! Merry Turn!"

Spinning her wings at the robot's head, Lilith then used Soul Flash, again, aiming for the head.

Gold Lightan didn't want to admit it, but he was having a bit of trouble with this one, his slow movement prevented him from properly recovering once an opponent managed to get through his defenses, so he had to think quick if he was going to emerge victorious.

Despite Lilith not letting up on her attacks, the robot managed to get back up on it's feet, ready to win.

"Gold Crash!"

This time, Gold Lightan only used one foot to cause an earthquake effect around him, and this time Lilith was a little taken off-guard at his resilience, this allowed him to swing his fist at her, although instead of actually punching her, it caught onto her and picked her up with him.

"I am sorry, but it appears you are not the one after all."

A burst of energy erupted from his giant fist, launching Lilith out of the ring and out of the tournament.

Lilith landed in Fall Guys, where considering she was the only one there that moved like a human being, she won without much opposition.

Lana narrowed her eyes as she ripped out a few pages from her book and sent them out at Greninja, to which the water Pokémon quickly fashioned a blade out of water and slashed them away.

Smirking, Lana switched out her book for her staff and sent out a trio of puddles onto the ground, before freezing them and causing spikes of Ice to burst out of them, then, finally, the spikes exploded.

Greninja, taken off guard, was struck with these ice spike shards, however, being a Water-type, this didn't affect it as much as it would have.

Recovering, Greninja dodged a spinning kick from Lana when she centered her pole into the canvas and spun around, hoping to catch him.

Seeing that she missed, Lana used her staff to vault herself into the air before pulling out a Deku leaf and glided towards Greninja, spinning around in a loop to build up force.

Just as Lana was about to strike with her staff, the frog ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke and left a substitute in it's place, which was what Lana ended up striking instead.

Confused for a second, Lana looked around for her opponent, before suddenly, Greninja reappeared and delivered a strike with one of it's water blades, sending Lana stumbling back a bit.

Though nobody could see it, Greninja smirked under it's tongue scarf as it disappeared again, although this time it's shadow was visible, not that anyone could properly see of course.

Just as Lana came back to, Greninja reappeared and kicked her upwards, she recovered quickly though and saw Greninja leaping towards her, to which she used her staff to strike him in the head hard and spike him downwards.

Seeing the Water-type trying to get back up, the white sorceress got her Deku leaf back out to glide down to the floor, as she landed, she used her staff to cause a burst to water from where Greninja was standing.

But again, being a Water-type Pokémon, this didn't do as much damage as she had hoped, as Greninja recovered and shot the sorceress an unimpressed look.

_**"Is this some sort of strategy? Using attacks from elements that I am resistant to? If it is, then I'm afraid you might need a new one." **_Greninja said, although no one near it could understand it's words.

Lana, suddenly getting an idea, smirked as she waved her staff and summoned two small walls of water to each side of Greninja, who upon seeing this, simply shook it's head.

_**"Foolish girl. You will regret not fixing your mistake." **_And with that, the Pokémon disappeared again, this time, Lana kept track of it's shadow.

The sorceress again waved her staff at the ground, and swiftly moved out of the way as Greninja again tried to use Shadow Sneak to attack.

Just as Greninja was about to try attack again, a tree suddenly appeared from under it, the force of the attack sent it crashing to the canvas.

This time, Greninja let out a pained groan from this attack, the effects now being the opposite, as it was weak to grass-type attacks.

Lana, seeing this, smirked once again. "You felt that one, didn't you? Well, here's another one!" She then twirled her staff a bit before slamming it into the canvas.

Appearing before Greninja were what appeared to be branches, and slowly these branches moved into their normal position as the Great Deku Tree itself emerged, and once fully grown, emitted a pulse of green energy that again launched Greninja, this time dangerously close to the ropes.

Landing, Greninja let out a cry of pain as it slowly got up, which now seemed to be an immense struggle.

"Sorry about that, but it appears I have won." Lana said as swapped her staff out for her book and summoned a magic cube which she leapt onto and rolled over to her downed opponent.

Unfortunately, Lana made a poor choice, as the loud thumps from the cub alerted Greninja to her approaching it. While still lying down, Greninja disappeared in a puff of smoke once more, leaving a log in it's place this time.

Lana's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but it was too late, despite being severely weakened, Greninja reappeared and struck the side of her cube, causing it to roll over and send her into the canvas.

_**"No, sorceress, it appears that **_**I ****_have won." _**Greninja stated as it brought out it's Smash Ball and crushed it in it's hands, causing it to glow.

A mat suddenly appeared from under Lana, but she had no time to react as the Pokémon struck the side of it opposite her, launching her into the air, Greninja leaping after her as it prepared to deliver it's Final Smash.

_**"JAAAAAAA-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" **_The Pokémon roared as it delivered a flurry of slashes at Lana at an incredibly fast speed, before finishing off with Night Slash, sending Lana falling down to the canvas.

Greninja then quickly used Hydro Pump to push itself down to the canvas first, once it landed, it charged up a Water Shuriken and shot it at Lana in mid-air, carrying her over the ropes and down into the elimination portal.

The sorceress, still barely conscious, tried to recover by summoning another cube to use to help her leap back into the ring, but Greninja saw this and leapt over the ropes to her.

Once close enough, Greninja used Hydro Pump again, pushing it back up to the ring and pushing Lana back down into the portal below.

Lana landed in Quest 64, where she helped Brian take on Solvaring.

"Lana!"

Seeing his only ally so far get eliminated, Tingle began shaking in fear, he didn't have anywhere close to enough strength to fight Greninja, so now what was he going to do?

"Hey, what are you worried about?"

Turning to the voice's direction, he saw a smirking Bowser Jr. tossing his Smash Ball in his hand.

"Tingle's friend get eliminated by frog with tongue scarf! Tingle have no clue what to do now!"

Junior put his hand to his chin. "Is that so? Well, I can help if you want, but only if you help me!"

Tingle did his little dance in response to this. "Yes! Yes! Anything! What must Tingle do?"

Grinning, Bowser Jr. pushed on a button on his Clown Car's control panel, the mouth of said machine then opened to reveal a cannon.

"Get in." Junior said simply.

Tingle stared at the cannon in curiosity. "How will this help Tingle?"

"Simple! You want there to be less fighters in the ring so that you won't get eliminated, right?" Junior asked, to which Tingle nodded. "Good, so get in and hide while I take care of these fighters!"

Tingle pondered whether to do it or not for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Okay! Tingle can do that." And with that, he hopped into the cannon as Junior chuckled mischievously.

"Perfect! Now to split up a certain duo..." He said quietly to himself as he aimed his cannon at Jeanne and Bayonetta, who were conversing what to do next. "Can't have a powerful pair like you two slip away unnoticed! Sayonara!"

With a push of a button, the cannon fired Tingle at the two witches, Tingle screaming all the way.

"This is not helping Tingle!"

Hearing the sound of screaming coming towards them, Bayonetta turned to see Tingle flying towards Jeanne.

"Jeanne!"

Despite the warning, it was too late, Jeanne took the projectile head-on, and unfortunately, she was also right next to the ropes, meaning she ended up tumbling over them and down to the elimination portal.

Jeanne landed in Dead Island, where she had a field day slaughtering zombies.

Tingle groggily got up, still recovering from being used as a cannon ball, but when he did, he saw a stern-looking Bayonetta looking down on him.

"You couldn't have done that alone, who helped you?"

Tingle eyes shifted as he thought to himself if Junior had actually intended to help him, deciding that he did, Tingle covered for him.

"Tingle don't know!"

Bayonetta narrowed her eyes in doubt. "I need to get it out of you then."

Hearing that, Tingle screamed and ran as fast as he could, Bayonetta simply watched him run away and leaned against the ropes.

"I'll wait for him to come back around."

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gabranth approaching her...

Lucina let out a yelp as she was sent skidding across the canvas, re-composing herself, she looked straight out at her opponent, Sie Kensou.

"Ha! Not so tough when you battle opponents who use their fists, eh?" Kensou said arrogantly.

"You forget the node I am fighting for, I have gained plenty of experience in fighting those who wield their fists in battle thanks to the Smash Bros. Tournaments." Noted Lucina.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't shining through here!" Kensou remarked, although his tone sounded a little shaky.

Lucina took notice of this and raised an eyebrow. "Your words and your tone do not match, almost as if your forcing this arrogance from your mouth."

Kensou eyes widened as he started getting a bit nervous, but quickly pushed it aside to continue this fight. "Nevermind that! Let's just keep fighting."

Kensou then began glowing in a blue aura as he swept Lucina off her feet and then lashed his legs out upwards, before spinning in an upward circle, striking the blue-haired girl multiple times.

Landing gracefully on the ground, the young psycho soldier sent out a ball of psychic energy. Lucina saw this and quickly rolled out of the way.

"You are very strong and spirited, yearning to prove yourself?"

Kensou nodded. "Absolutely. I'm tired of having Athena carry our team in these tournaments! It's time for me and Chin to pull our own weight!"

Lucina, now starting to put the pieces together, put on a curious face. "Does this tie-in with your weird forced arrogance?"

Sighing, Kensou nodded again. "Look...I'm just trying to stay confident. Confidence is key in doing well at these things."

The swordswoman firmly nodded at this new information. "Ah, so that's why, no offense, but you need to learn that there is a difference between confidence and arrogance."

Suddenly, Lucina lunged forward with her blade, Kensou managed to duck under the first strike, but not the second, as Lucina swung upward, catching Kensou off guard.

Lucina continued swinging her sword above her, effectively juggling Kensou in the air, however, the boy finally found an opening and kicked her sword into the opposite direction.

The battle back in his favor, Kensou began glowing in a blue aura again, as he launched a flurry of strong punches at Lucina, finished with a uppercut that sent her back.

Catching herself, Lucina then saw the psychic create a dragon out of psychic energy and with a smirk, sent it after her.

Lucina shook her head. "A dragon..." She then sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped."

As the dragon drew closer, Lucina decided not to let it come to her. Running towards her obstacle and scraping her sword against the canvas, the princess leapt and sliced clean through the energy being, sword glowing a bluish tint.

Looking up at her somewhat shocked opponent, Lucina smirked. "I've dealt with my share of dragons, this was no challenge."

Kensou sighed, and jumped at the approaching Lucina, intending to break through her guard with a hard kick.

But Lucina ducked at the last second, and caused Kensou to hit the ground, thinking it fit to end this, she slashed at Kensou, who tried to block, only to get a cut on his arms, causing him to groan in pain.

Lucina gave a sympathetic look, which then turned to a soft smile as she sheathed her sword. "It seems fortune favors me today, but let it be known that when it comes to your goal of proving yourself a strong fighter, you have my support and hope that you succeed."

Nodding to herself, she picked up the young boy and tossed him over the ropes.

Kensou landed in Dark Deception, where he spent the entire ten minutes running from Agitha.

Alice slapped her palms against Slash's ears, causing her ears to ring and leaving him open to a side kick.

Slash stepped back clutching his mid-section, choosing to ignore ringing in his ears, he used his katana to block a jumping kick from Alice.

Swinging his katana upward, he hoped to knock her back a bit, but Alice grabbed his arm and vaulted over him, giving him a kick to the back of the head.

"I feel I should say this, maybe you and your node should consider getting better at fighting before you accept another invitation to a tournament like this."

Slash narrowed his eyes. "We may not have seen work for years, but we do have experience from the Battle of the Luminaries, it was another tournament like this one."

Alice shrugged before adjusting her cap. "Really? Well, prove to me I spoke too soon!"

"I intend to."

With a swing of his katana, Slash shot a ball of energy at the girl, but, knowing she wouldn't let herself get struck by it easily, Slash teleported right behind Alice, which took her by surprise, and grabbed and threw her into the projectile.

Grabbing her out of the air as she was flying back towards him, Slash slammed her down into the canvas.

She was quick to get back up though, and used her legs to sweep Slash down to the canvas as well.

Both getting back up, Alice thought quick and drove her knee into the face of Slash before he could fully recover.

Rolling to her feet, Alice jumped up in celebration.

"Another elimination, another section closer to Terry!" Alice cheered as she went to pick Slash up and throw him out of the ring.

That was, until Slash sprung to life and grabbed her arms, thinking quickly, she broke free and hooked her arms around his and then flipped over him, but Slash simply used his strength to flip her back over to facing him.

Unhooking their arms, Slash threw Alice upward and grabbed his kitana from the canvas.

Right as the teenage nurse landed, she was immediately overwhelmed by a series of katana strikes, followed by one final energy ball to the stomach.

Alice tried to get back up, but fatigue finally took hold and caused her to fall back down, unconscious.

Having won, Slash sheathed his katana, picked up the downed Alice, and chucked her over the ropes.

Alice landed in Garou: Mark of the Wolves, where she spent her entire time there gushing over Terry.

Dark Samus growled as it fired a Charge Shot at Charizard, the dragon-like Pokémon growled in pain as it flew over the ropes.

However, being able to fly, getting back up to the ring was no problem, it flew upward and crashed down next to Dark Samus, who had thought it had won.

Grinning, Charizard used Flame Burst which sent out a small ball of fire that exploded upon making contact with Dark Samus.

Stepping back from the explosion, Dark Samus leaped over Charizard as it tried to snatch it up and first a Charge Shot made of Phazon at the Pokémon's back.

Pushing it back a bit, Charizard flew up and used Fire Spin to surround Dark Samus in flames.

The Phazon creature used it's Screw Attack to escape the swirling ring of fire, knowing that Charizard intended for it to escape, it went into it's Morph Ball form and planted a few bombs along the canvas.

Upon seeing Dark Samus transform, Charizard raced to it while breathing a stream of fire, which set off the line of bombs.

Being off the ground, the explosions didn't hurt the Pokémon too much, but it did serve as good distraction for Dark Samus to leap up at it and unleash a small fury of Phazon energy bursts from it's arm cannon.

Dark Samus then used it's Screw Attack to hit Charizard multiple times, being an attack with electricity, this caused much more pain to Charizard than it normally would have.

Charizard roared in pain as it dropped Dark Samus to the canvas and suddenly noticed that it's wings had become much stiffer, making it harder to fly.

Growling, which caused some fire to come out of it's mouth, Charizard dropped to the canvas, now forced to finish it's fight on it.

Dark Samus fired a missile at the Pokémon, who dodged the attack and began gliding toward the creature.

While unable to fly high, it could still use it's wings to glide across the ground, which is what it did as it caught Dark Samus as the creature tried to jump over it.

Using Flamethrower, Charizard sent out a huge stream of fire from it's mouth that sent Dark Samus into the ropes, launching it back towards the Pokémon, who caught it in it's mouth and threw it into the canvas.

Much like the other Smashers and Greninja, Charizard got out it's Smash Ball and crushed it in it's hands.

However, Dark Samus then got up and got out it's Smash Ball and crushed it in it's hands as well.

The crowd roaring at what it was about to see, Charizard roared as it activated it's Final Smash, an aura surrounded the Pokémon for a few seconds, once it disappeared, Charizard was now black and blue, the latter also now the color of it's flames, fans recognized this form as Mega Charizard X.

Unfazed, Dark Samus activated it's Final Smash and fired a huge laser made of Phazon at the mega-evolved Pokémon, who roared as the laser engulfed it.

To everyone's amazement, Mega Charizard X was actually fighting against the attack, still moving forward despite the damage it was taking.

Dark Samus tried to keep the attack up as long as possible, but unfortunately once Mega Charizard X was close enough, it lunged forward using Flare Blitz, with the added power from the mega evolution, the attack sent Dark Samus flying across the arena and over the ropes from the opposite side it was launched from.

Dark Samus landed in Drake of the 99 Dragons, where it promptly killed the main character for his stupidity.

Back in the ring, Mega Charizard X had transformed back into it's base form, it then let out a pained sigh of relief as it elected to stay there and rest.

That was, until the Piranha Plant, who was hiding in it's pot while sitting on the turnbuckle, launched it's head at Charizard and bit down hard on it's neck.

Charizard cried out in pain as the Plant pulled the rest of it's body back to him, it's pot striking the Pokémon in the face.

Not wanting to let up, the Plant spewed out it's poison cloud at Charizard, causing it to cough.

Charizard then realized that his wings were back to normal, quickly, he used them to fly out of the cloud and avoid a spiky ball from the Plant.

The Plant launched itself at Charizard again, and bit down in the same area it did previously, causing Charizard to wince in pain.

But just like with Dark Samus, the Pokémon powered through and pulled the plant off him, spun him around and threw it out of the ring.

But the Plant spun it's leaves to fly back in, grinning while it did so.

Having had enough, Charizard used Flamethrower once more and hit the Plant with a stream of fire, causing it to yell out in pain and hide back in it's pot.

Flying up to catch the pot, Charizard threw it down into the elimination portal, breathing more fire at it to make sure it didn't try to come back.

The Piranha Plant landed in Prop Hunt from Gmod, where it gave an unpleasant surprise to those who went near it, regardless of team.

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Hypno gave an annoyed growl as he ignited his fist in fire, punching forward and hitting Meloetta in the face.

Dizzily floating backwards, Meloetta narrowed her eyes as she began singing, creating an echo soundwave that struck Hypno, leaving him a bit disoriented.

Meloetta then charged up and fired a Shadow Ball at the hypnotic Pokémon, who yelled out in pain as he took extra damage from the ghost-type attack.

Hypno groaned as he recovered, avoiding another Shadow Ball, he stared right at her and let out a small burst of energy from his eyes.

A swarm of purple sparks flew around Meloetta, who instantly knew what this move was.

_**"Disable." **_

The hypnotic Pokémon let out a sinister laugh as it swung it's pendulum. _**"That is correct, dearest Meloetta."**_

Meloetta's face fell, but them came back up, she was still curious about something. _**"Why are you doing this?"**_

Letting out another laugh, Hypno swung it's pendulum faster. _**"I've always enjoyed seeing worthless scum cower to my mastery of hypnotism, so when Bison came to me with his plan, and told me he needed me to find others to help our cause. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, you must understand."**_

Meloetta could only shake her head in disapproval, looking to the still recovering Atreus, she frowned and faced Hypno again. _**"I cannot allow you to take and make him a slave to your work, you must understand..."**_

She then began singing as a bright light appeared around her, temporarily blinding Hypno, when the light vanished, her long green hair had become orange and was now wrapped around her head, not to mention her eyes had changed from green to orange as well, she had changed into her Pirouette forme.

When Hypno regained his eyesight, he saw her new form and laughed. **_"Is this your strategy? Make yourself weak to my attacks?! Ha! Foolishness!"_**

He wasn't laughing for long however, as a shadowy claw appeared on Meloetta's arm, he couldn't dodge in time and received a painful slash across his chest, being another ghost-type attack, the damage and pain was increased.

Meloetta wasn't done attacking as her fist became incased in Ice, still recoiling from the Shadow Claw, Hypno again couldn't avoid the attack, and took the Ice Punch to the chest, directly onto his open cut.

Flying straight into the wall, Hypno slumped to the ground, Meloetta, not convinced she had won yet, approached with caution.

Regardless of if she was cautious or not, Hypno sprung to life, grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, and then focused his willpower to his head and gave Meloetta a hard headbutt.

Mirroring what had happened less than a minute ago to him, Meloetta slumped to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Hypno rolled her eyes in disappointment, as he walked toward Atreus to finally do what he came here to do uninterrupted.

**_"Like I said, Meloetta, foolishness. Now the boy will belong to us!"_**

However, just as he was about to start his hypnotism over, Atreus looked up at him with a smile, his bow in hand. "Surprise."

The child shot an arrow right at his face, followed by another one right into the open wound on his chest, before getting up, pulling out his knife and tackling him into the wall.

Meloetta just started to get back up when she saw this happen, quickly recovering, she motioned for him to get out of the way before she ran at him and gave him another painful cut on his chest using Shadow Claw.

Hypno loudly growled in pain as it slid down the wall clutching it's chest, glaring venomously at the two who stood above him.

_**"Fine. I'll let you two go for now, but next time won't end so painlessly for either of you!"**_

Using his mind, he then pinned both Meloetta and Atreus to the wall, which bought him time to escape around a corner, running as fast as his injured body could take him back to Bison.

Atreus tried to give chase as soon as he was released, but soon found no trace of the Pokémon as he turned around the corner he had disappeared from.

Atreus sighed. "Dang it, we lost him." He said, kicking air off the floor before turning his attention back to Meloetta, who had changed back into her Aria forme.

Walking over to her, the young boy smiled. "Thanks for that, who knows what would have happened if you didn't intervene."

Meloetta nodded, making a few motions with her hands to try and tell him to go the Eliminated Seating.

Despite not understanding her words, since they were all just her name, Atreus felt like he knew what she was talking about.

"The Eliminated Seating?" He asked, to which Meloetta nodded. "Yeah, I was gonna go their anyway, no chance of running into anyone crazy in there."

With a nod, the boy went off. While Meloetta thought about that name she heard Hypno talking about.

**_"Bison? That name sounds familiar..." _**She said to herself. **_"But, regardless, Hypno is in cohorts with them, and I cannot let allow him to try and hypnotize anyone to do his bidding."_**

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link and Zelda carrying the injured Cia across the hall, likely going to the Recovery Room.

Seeing it unusual, she decided to follow them, feeling like whoever this "Bison" was, they might of had something to do with it.

Floating away, she failed to notice the Triforce piece that lay on the floor a few feet from her, that sat there in it's usual color of gold yellow before turning black and beginning to emit a purple aura.

**(The Arena)**

Bayonetta back-flipped out of the way of Gabranth's sword, ceasing on the opening by charging forward with a blue aura surrounding her.

The sudden attack broke through the judge's guard, allowing her to further attack with a flurry of punches, finishing with one last strong punch.

"I must admit, you are not as weak as I had thought. I figured you would falter without your fellow witch friend to help you double-team all your foes."

Bayonetta smirked in response. "Me and Jeanne can both manage without each other just fine. But seeing as we both entered right next to each other, we figured why not team up?"

"Regardless, you will join her in wherever she landed once you are eliminated! Now...HAVE AT YOU!"

Gabranth charged the Umbra Witch, who slid right under the attack and gave a swift kick to the back of the villain's head.

The helmet on his head minimized the damage however, and allowed him to surprise Bayonetta by turning around quickly and slashing at her.

"Prison of Grudge!"

The area surrounding Gabranth and Bayonetta had become engulfed in a black dome, and causing the witch, who was sent flying from his attack, to bounce right off the makeshift wall and right back to him.

The Judge Magister was about to swing his blades at Bayonetta a second time when right as he was about to do so, she cartwheeled back away and time suddenly slowed down, those who played Bayonetta would know this as Witch Time.

"I can't stay long, there's a certain Christmas decoration that needs to be taken care of." Bayonetta said while eyeing Tingle, she used Wicked Weaves again to summon the fist of Madama Butterfly, which sent Gabranth flying as time returned to normal.

It being his attack, Gabranth wasn't trapped in his Prison of Grudge like his opponent, not that it mattered, as it dissipated soon after he was sent flying.

Not wanting him to have a chance to attack, and also wanting to end this fight as quickly as possible, Bayonetta rushed Gabranth and grabbed him, throwing him upward with a kick thrown in for good measure.

Jumping after him, the Umbra Witch spun around in a circle while firing the guns in both her hands and on her heels, afterwards she used her After-Burner Kick to continue her attack chain before striking him three times with her guns, finally finishing off with a downward kick that sent them both down to the canvas.

Dusting herself off, Bayonetta got out her Smash Ball, intent on wrapping this up and going after Tingle to avenge Jeanne.

"I'll be taking this!"

All of a sudden, Bowser Jr. came zipping on his clown car and snatched the Smash Ball right out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back, child!"

Bowser Jr. blinked. "Yeahhhh...I don't think so. If ya want it, come and get it! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Bayonetta growled at the child as he quickly activated his Clown Car Dash again and skidded away as fast as it could.

"Well, looks like I'll have to-"

"Gaia Breach!"

Before she could finish, a huge red pillar of energy erupted from under her, sending her flying, landing near the ropes.

Gabranth shook his head. "Never turn away from your opponent. You should be grateful I even waited for you to resume our battle."

"Blade of Karma!"

Raising his swords in the air, dark red energy began glowing through his two swords, in turn making them radiate dark red energy.

Seeing him approach, Bayonetta used Beast Within to try and regain the upper hand, but Gabranth caught her before she could attack and threw her into the air, causing her to transform back.

"The witch hunts are over."

Gabranth floated up and slashed at Bayonetta multiple times, his powered up swords allowing him to deal even more damage than he normally would, and with one final slash, sent her falling down to the elimination portal, too dazed to try and jump back in.

**(Unknown Node)**

Bayonetta landed swiftly on the ground, looking at her surroundings, she saw she was on an island.

"Well, I managed to score an elimination while keeping usage of my guns at an absolute minimum, I'd say I exceeded my own expectations of myself." She said to herself, satisfied.

"Cereza?" Said an approaching Jeanne.

Bayonetta was surprised. "Jeanne? You landed here as well?"

Her childhood friend nodded. "Yes, seems like holding yourself back wasn't enough to decrease your threat status. But still, impressive you still managed to score an elimination."

Just then, a horde of zombies emerged from the trees and raced toward the two witches.

"Well, I'm no longer in the tournament, so no need to hold back anymore." Bayonetta said, drawing her guns.

Jeanne smirked as she unsheathed her katana. "That's good to hear, now, let's take care of these poor tortured souls."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Livia gave a disappointed sigh at Bayonetta's elimination. "Aww, that sucks, was really hoping she'd go further...say, why didn't she use her guns that much?

"It was a bit of a personal challenge, apparently, Master Hand had prevented her from using the rest of her weapons for being "too lethal" and so she decided to use her guns as little as possible as a way to spite him."

Livia turned her head in confusion. "Her weapons were too lethal? That isn't completely wrong, but he didn't have to take all of them."

**(The Arena)**

Gold Lightan struggled to get his arms to move properly, due to Lilith's fury of attacks leaving a lot more holes in his body than he thought, causing his circuitry to spark and glitch out on him.

It wasn't a huge problem though, all he needed to do was survive, transform back into his lighter form and repair himself during that time.

Still, it surprised him that the succubus was able to pierce his literal gold body, perhaps if he didn't power through her onslaught, she might have been able to eliminate him.

But that wasn't important now, he had a new opponent, the long, blue haired swordsman in front of him.

Finally managing to get his arm back in control, he swung it at Slash, who leaped onto it and shot a ball of energy into his face using his sword.

Staggering back, he flung Slash off his arm and caused him to skid along the canvas.

This didn't hold him off for long, as he teleported back onto his arm and slashed at one of his open holes, causing it to open even further and spark more.

However, one of the sparks ended up striking him, giving him a shock and allowing the robot fighter to punch him off.

Seeing this gave him an idea, getting into position, he weaponized the sparks and let out a pulse of electricity around him.

The pulse ended up catching Slash before he could teleport out of the way, causing him to yell out in pain as he got further electrocuted, and fell to the canvas after it was over.

"You are smart to go after my exposed circuitry, but the markings of a great warrior include the ability to adapt."

Panting, Slash used his katana to help pull himself up. "Right. Always be able to adapt." He said.

With that, he dodged a kick of the robot's leg and rammed his katana into his chest area with enough force to pierce it before leaping back and firing a energy ball into the hole he created.

This caused Gold Lightan's entire body to spark, but the robot fought through it and charged at Slash, who teleported out of the way behind him.

This was what the robot was hoping for though as it soon stopped in his tracks and began to fall backwards.

"Gold Press!"

The robot fell right on top of Slash, who tried to use his sword to hold the robot up, and actually ended up piercing right through him, but the resulting spark ended up causing him to fall and get trapped underneath his opponent without enough force to kill him, the golden warrior then harnessed his sparks to once again unleash a pulse of electricity that shocked Slash.

Getting up, the robot looked at his downed opponent. "You were not a bad opponent, but it seems the girl before you came closer to beating me than you did." He said as he got ready to throw him out of the ring.

But before he could, Slash, somehow still conscious, managed to teleport out of his hand and behind him.

"No, my node needs the eliminations. I cannot go down, not yet! And I won't"

Raising his katana in the air, he suddenly became surrounded by an aura that circled him briefly before he began glowing.

Immediately, he swung his katana at the robot, who tried to block, but discovered to his horror that he had sliced clean through his arm.

Slash continued slashing at the robot at an incredibly fast rate, all of which had cut right through the robot's golden body. Finally, he stepped back and ran through the robot using his katana.

Landing on the ground, Slash turned back and saw the robot stand still for a few seconds before collapsing into pieces. A bright light then appeared and surged through the many pieces of him, when the light was gone, the robot was back in his Zippo-Lighter form.

Smirking, Slash pressed his foot lightly on the lighter so as to not break it and slid it under the ropes.

Gold Lightan landed in Transformers. Where after it finished repairing itself, it changed back into it's robot form and aided the autobots in battle.

Globox took a palm strike to the face from Karin, making him briefly lose his balance, ample time for Karin to ram her shoulder into him.

"I told you, I wasn't the one who eliminated that girl you were fighting!"

Globox blinked, before putting on a thinking face. "Well if you didn't do it, then who did?"

Karin shrugged. "Beats me. I was fighting with Sakura when that happened, and then that brat in the flying cart came and interrupted our fight, Sakura said she could take him, but look how that turned out." She explained, pointing at Bowser Jr. when she got to talking about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Karin waved the apology away. "It's fine, we're fighting already, I'll take care of him after I deal with you."

Resuming their fight, Karin dashed forward and gave Globox a rising uppercut, but the blue creature recovered in mid-air and flew back down, where he caught a kick from Karin and tossed her over his shoulder.

Catching herself, Karin kicked him in the head, making him turn back to face her.

His eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't get to tell you! The girl I was fighting before she got eliminated that I'm now trying to avenge, she fought in a weird way, she looked like she was fighting and dancing! While I prefer fighting my own way of course, I did think it was cool to look at despite being majorly confusing at the same time."

Karin, a bit taken aback, shifted her eyes. "That's..." She started before she was cut off by Globox.

"Oh! And it went something like this!" Globox excitedly said before he did a handstand, surprisingly. "Growing Flower!"

Mimicking Zarina's capoeira move, Globox spun his feet, since he didn't have legs, and actually managed to hit Karin a few times.

"And then, she did this!"

Showcasing more surprising strength, Globox launched himself at Karin feet-first, causing her to yelp as she got out of the way. Managing to land upright, Globox continued rambling as Karin ran at him.

"That wasn't exactly how it went, but after that..."

"Shush!"

Ramming her elbow into his chest to daze him, Karin then did a high kick to one side of his head, followed by a spinning back kick to the other, she finished by stepping back a bit to charge up.

"Meioken!"

Karin thrusted her palm forward again, this time the attack was much stronger and sent Globox flying hard into a turnbuckle.

Nodding to herself, believing she had won, Karin ran to go and eliminate him.

Head spinning from Karin's string of attacks, Globox peeled himself off the turnbuckle and saw Karin running at him, though he couldn't see her properly thanks to his now blurry vision.

"Oh, hey, Rayman! What? You want rain? Sure, coming right up!" Globox said, still dazed. He then started doing his odd-looking Rain Dance, which made a few fighters actually look a him weird.

But somehow, it worked. Two rain clouds formed above him and began showering rain onto the canvas, making it wet.

That didn't bode well for Karin though, who almost as soon as she was under the rain, she lost her balance and began sliding on the wet canvas, toward Globox.

Finally coming to, Globox saw the sliding Karin coming to him and immediately got an idea.

"Maybe I can land it this time! Growing Flower!"

Mimicking Zarina's move again, Globox spun his feet and managed to land it once more, he then tried to land the second hit.

And this time, he successfully launched himself into Karin, causing her to fall to the canvas, and with it still wet, she slid under the ropes to her elimination.

**(Lebensbaum; Germany)**

"Homonculous. Why have random people been appearing out of nowhere and falling on top of me?" Said a very confused Eike Kusch as he looked around him, paranoid.

"Unfortunately, Eike, I am just as confused as you are, I haven't a clue why this has been happening." A disembodied voice said to Eike, also confused.

Suddenly, a portal appeared above Eike, dispensing Karin, who landed right on top of him.

Karin got up and immediately saw she fell on Eike. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Why?" Was all Eike could say.

**(The Arena)**

Fi gracefully spun forward, kicking Rommy a few times before leaping up and executing a diving headbutt on her.

Rubbing her head, she looked up to see Fi right up in her face, causing her to yell out in surprise.

"Your employer, Bison, I must know what he is planning." Fi said in her monotone voice.

Snarling, Rommy swung her staff at Fi, who simply floated back out of the way.

"Not telling! I need his plan to work! He offered to finally help me return to my home planet!"

Fi tilted her head, before nodding. "Fair enough. Though I must ask, do you really trust him to hold true to his promise?"

This seemed to make her stop and actually think, if she was being honest, she saw joining up with Bison as a last resort, she had no other options, it was either join him, or languish in this body whose original owner and bearer of the name she now used had been killed by her.

Rommy shook her head, this wasn't the time to think about this, she had to deal with this nuisance.

"Flames of Meggido!"

A wave of fire suddenly sprouted from underneath the sword spirit, who floated upward to avoid the attack.

Floating back down to the ground, Fi summoned a goddest crest in front of her and charged forward, taking Rommy by surprise and knocking her into a turnbuckle.

But not wanting to eliminate her without getting the information she wanted, Fi floated over to her.

"I take it you have no choices in the matter, or you feel as such, regardless, please just tell me something about what your employer is planning to do."

Growling, Rommy decided to finally relent. "You know the Triforce? Bison wants to assemble it, that big oaf Ganondorf from your node thought it was a great idea to split it into pieces so that no one could possibly get their hands on it."

If Fi's eyes could widen, they would have, floating back a bit, the sword spirit thought about Rommy's words.

"Master, I understand why you allowed it, but now the entire gaming universe hangs in the balance, an outcome you couldn't have possibly accounted for." She said to herself. Having got what she wanted, Fi nodded and looked up at the roof of the arena.

"I must return to Silver and relay this information to him." She then turned to Rommy. "I'm afr..." Fi started before being cut off.

"Despair!" Rommy said with a twisted excitement, her sadistic personality having returned.

Stabbing her staff into the canvas, a dark field spawned around her, the dark energy surged through Fi, damaging her and sending her flying over the ropes.

Fearing Fi would simply float back up to the ring. Rommy jumped onto the ropes and spiked a still falling Fi down further with her staff, ensuring she fell into the elimination portal.

Fi landed in No Man's Sky, where she gracefully danced along the beautiful landscape.

Back in the ring, Rommy couldn't help but smile, she had managed to get her node on the board, and with the section nearly over, she might have been able to...

"Cool! Let me see that!"

Without warning, a mechanical hand grabbed onto her staff, initially caught off guard, Rommy came back to her senses and started a tug-of-war between the two.

"Let. Go! I need this!"

"I know! But seeing that spell you pulled off, I figured I could use this staff of yours to help clear the ring of big threats!"

Rommy grinded her teeth trying to pull her staff free from the hands grasp. "Didn't you steal that witches Smash Ball? You have more than what you need to survive and eliminate those you consider big threats!"

"Hey, in a tournament like this, you need everything you can possibly get!"

The two tugged for a few more seconds before Junior got annoyed. "Alright, that's it!" He declared, activating his cannon.

Rommy caught a cannon ball to the stomach, causing her to let go and fall backward, clutching the staff in his hand, Junior began waving it around.

"Alright, time to see if this works only for you...Wait what was that spell you used when you first got in? It was...Uhhhhh...Oh! That's right! Explode!"

To Junior's surprise, a small fireball emerged from the staff and flew over to the downed Rommy, as soon as it hit the ground, a large explosion of fire erupted from where it hit, sending Rommy flying clear out of the ring.

Junior smirked at his second elimination, but soon after, it faded as he looked at the staff he now held in his hands. Did he really need it? He already had two Smash Balls...

"Fine. I'll be merciful this one time. I guess..." He said with a reluctant sigh, he then tossed the staff over the ropes after Rommy.

Rommy landed in Timesplitters, at first, she was overwhelmed, but once she got her staff back, it quickly became everyone else who was overwhelmed.

Back in the ring, Junior eyes widened as he realized that he wouldn't be able to pull any of the things he did in this section anymore, since everyone was watching and saw him, and now knew not to listen to him and that they should have there eye on him at all times.

"Well, looks like from here on out, I'll be relying on my fighting skills to survive!" He said, confident he could still do well.

Remembering that the number of fighters that needed to survive for the section to end was reached, he turned around to look at the other ten survivors.

Tingle was napping on the ground, Globox was doing the same on a turnbuckle, Slash was observing the remaining fighters curiously, Lucina was doing a few practice swings, Daisy was simply walking around the ring, giving the occasional wave to the crowd, Greninja and Charizard were resting from there hard fought fights, Gabranth was patiently waiting for the next section to start, Erron was reloading all his guns, and finally the Onion Knight, still in it's Ninja job, was looking around, wondering who it should fight next.

Looking up at the entrance curtain to see the spotlight shining on it again, Junior got ready for the next section and wave of fighters...

**FINAL SCORE: (14 votes on the main fight and on the Side Match)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

SLASH (WW7) (12:2) = 10 (Alice, Gold Lightan)

BOWSER JR. (SSB) (12:2) = 10 (Sakura Kasugano, Rommy)

CHARIZARD (PKMN) (12:3) = 9 (Dark Samus, Piranha Plant)

GLOBOX (RM) (11:4) = 7 (Zarina, Karin Kanzuki)

GRENINJA (PKMN) (9:5) = 4 (Lana)

ONION KNIGHT (DFFNT) (9:5) = 4 (Lance)

ERRON BLACK (MK11) (9:6) = 3 (Vatista)

TINGLE (HW) (10:7) = 3 (Jeanne)

GABRANTH (DFFNT) (8:6) = 2 (Bayonetta)

DAISY (SSB) (9:7) = 2 (Zeena)

LUCINA (SSB) (8:7) = 1 (Sie Kensou)

**(ELIMINATED)**

GOLD LIGHTAN (TAS) (7:7) = 0 (Lilith Aensland)

ROMMY (TotT) (7:7) = 0 (Fi)

JEANNE (BN) (7:7) = 0 (Allen Snider)

BAYONETTA (SSB) (7:7) = 0 (Firion)

FI (HW) (7:7) = 0

SAKURA KASUGANO (SFV) (7:8) = -1

ZARINA (KOFXIV) (6:8) = -2

ALICE (KOFXIV) (7:9) = -2

ALLEN SNIDER (FEXL) (5:9) = -4

DARK SAMUS (SSB) (5:9) = -4

SIE KENSOU (KOFXIV) (5:9) = -4

PIRANHA PLANT (SSB) (6:10) = -4

LANCE (MKAM) (4:10) = -6

KARIN KANZUKI (SFV) (4:10) = -6

ZEENA (StH) (4:10) = -6

LILITH AENSLAND (DS) (4:11) = -7

LANA (HW) (4:12) = -8

FIRION (DFFNT) (3:12) = -9

VATISTA (UNI-B) (2:12) = -10

SIDE BATTLE:

**"Juri's Gauntlet: Match 2"**

KANO (MK) _**teleports away **_JURI (SFV)

8 to 6

**"Battle of The Psychic Types"**

MELOETTA (with some help from Atreus) (PKMN) _**blocks out**_ HYPNO (PKMN)

10 to 4

**A Bit of A Slow Start, Don't You Think?: **With Rommy getting Tales of The Tempest on the board this section, the only two nodes left who haven't gotten an elimination yet are Kizuna Encounter and Under Night In-Birth.

**A Pleasant Surprise: **Slash taking first place, I knew the Waku Waku 7 node was surprisingly popular, but I still would've never guessed that they would actually take the top spot in a section.


	13. Section 5

**(The Arena)**

The eleven survivors of the previous section were bracing themselves for the beginning of the next one, with a few exceptions such as Globox, who was napping on a turnbuckle, and the two Pokémon Charizard and Greninja, who were both still tending to their injuries from their previous battles.

Just then, the crowd began cheering, signalling the beginning of the next section, everyone then turned to the entrance curtain to see who the next fighter to enter will be

**"JANO!" (RM)**

The audience looked a little fearful at the somewhat small one-eyed magician's hat wearing creature as he used his arms to travel down to the ring, remembering how much his chase level terrified them when they first played Rayman 2.

Jano didn't appear fazed by the looks he got, in fact, he seemed to relish in them as he smirked at a few terrified faces in the crowd as he bounced into the ring.

Looking around for an opponent, he couldn't help but scoff at The Magician trying to get him to join up with Bison. "That Magician thinks he can just drag me into helping that Bison? Ha! Sorry, but not interested. I'd rather stick to being neutral thank you very much!"

Just then, Tingle approached him, eyes fixated on his hat. "Oooh! Tingle like small creatures hat! Can Tingle borrow it?"

Jano shook himself as a way of saying no. "Sorry. But this hat is mine and mine alone, but thank you for making the choice of who to fight first for me!"

Growing in size, to the little elf-man's surprise, Jano shot out a fireball from his mouth, igniting Tingle's head on fire.

Screaming, Tingle ran in place trying to put the fire out as Jano chuckled.

"This'll be fun."

**"LEONA!" (KOFXIV)**

Emotionless look on her face, the blue-haired Ikari Warrior gave a salute to the cheering crowd around her before running down to the ring, all still with an empty look.

"Ralf didn't survive…a shame. But what can one do about it? " Asked Leona rhetorically as she looked around for an opponent.

Settling on Lucina, Leona ran over to her and created a knife-like aura around her hand.

Noticing the Ikari Warrior coming her way, Lucina held up her sword to deflect the attack, upon doing so, she immediately noticed that Leona didn't actually have a knife on her.

"You can turn your hand into a blade?" Lucina questioned, looking at Leona's hand.

"Something like that." Leona shrugged. "But now that I've got your interest, what's say I show you what else I can do." She offered, her hand beginning to form that knife-like aura again.

Intrigued, Lucina put up her sword. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

**"MR. GAME & WATCH!" (SSB)**

The 2-D black sprite fighter leaped out onto the Entrance Ramp, making a few of his signature beeping noises.

Looking at the ring, he spotted Globox napping on a turnbuckle and his mind immediately saw an easy elimination, he then got a trampoline out of nowhere and jumped on it, pulling out his parachute and using it to glide into the ring.

Once he was right over Globox, he dropped himself down while putting a key out under him, picking up speed as he continued falling.

Meanwhile, Globox was still napping while this was happening, oblivious to the fact that someone was about to try eliminate him.

But then suddenly, he leaned a little too much on one side and ended up falling face-first onto the canvas, luckily not over the ropes.

Unfortunately for Mr. Game & Watch, because of this he ended up hitting the turnbuckle as Globox sprung to life.

"Who?! What?! Where?! What happened?!" Globox asked as he frantically looked around, before turning to see Mr. Game & Watch jumping off the turnbuckle.

"Well, I don't know what happened, or exactly what you are." Globox said as he confusedly eyed the 2-D sprite. "But since I'm awake now, might as well get right back to it!" He finished, getting ready to fight.

Mr. Game & Watch shook his head, so much for an easy elimination…..

**"NECALLI!" (SFV)**

Letting out an inhuman roar, the ancient Aztec warrior leaped from the top of the Entrance Ramp and into the ring.

Already having an opponent in mind, Necalli landed and was about to go challenge them, until he looked behind him and saw that the crowd all looked like they were trying hard not to laugh.

Necalli didn't know it, but the audience couldn't really take him seriously due to his status as a jobber in SFV's story, despite being heavily promoted before the game's release and even being treated as possibly the next major villain, but alas, that wasn't what ended up happening.

The Aztec shook his head, he wasn't really supposed to care about this. Getting his priorities back in order, he ran to his selected opponent, Charizard.

"The power you display-lay-lay, it is mesmerising, radiating from your very core. All the more pleasing it will be when I defeat you and consume your soul-oul-oul." Necalli said darkly to the Fire Pokémon, who before this was still resting from the wounds the Piranha Plant inflicted on him.

Upon hearing this, Charizard growled, fire erupting from his mouth while doing so. Not backing down, he got into position to fight.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"So, you failed to capture the boy?" Bison asked Hypno, who nodded in a worried manner.

The dictator simply leaned back in his chair. "There will be other opportunities to bring him onto our side, but please, do not let this be a common trend, and try not to engage in too many actual fights."

The Hypno nodded, and then Bison gave a smirk. "But now, l believe it's time we made our little lie about Ganondorf a reality, find him, and use your hypnotism to make him "remember" what he did."

Though he didn't have a mouth, it was easy to tell the Pokémon had a devious expression on his face, with one final nod, he was out the door just as Seth walked in, annoyed at Kano's betrayal.

"Looks like the plan for Juri will have to continue for now, that mercenary decided it best to defect to that pathetic woman."

Bison was unfazed by this, his smirk growing wider. "If he wants to join a lost cause, so be it, as long as Juri doesn't have a clue what we're doing, then we won't have to worry about her too much."

Seth nodded at this, before he recalled seeing Hypno leave. "I must say, Bison. I would not have thought to utilize Hypno in the way that you have, I would have just used him to bring others onto our side."

Upon hearing this, Bison got up and stared out the window. "His hypnotism only works as long as he is conscious, should he fall into unconsciousness, it will undo all his work, so I need him to be careful when going to hypnotize people into joining us. But, yes, I also thought we could put his hypnotism to other uses."

"Like what you had him do to Cia." Seth smiled. "But I must ask, is this all you have planned for Hypno?"

Bison's smirk returned. "Oh no, this is just the beginning."

**(The Arena)**

**"RINOA HEARTILLY!" (DFFNT)**

Stepping out onto the Entrance Ramp with her dog Angelo, the main female character of Final Fantasy VIII and lover of Squall Leonhart was greeted with a decently large cheer.

Finishing with adjusting the blade on her Blaster Edge, she looked up at the crowd and saw Squall, a smile forming on her face, she waved to him, and he in turn waved back.

Turning back to Angelo, Rinoa's cheerful smile turned into one of confidence. "Ready, Angelo?" She asked to her dog, who happily barked in response.

"Well, let's go!" She said excitedly, and with that the two ran down the ramp. Once in, they decided to leave their nodal companions alone for now and fight someone else, that someone being Slash.

"May I help you?" Slash asked as the two came over to him.

Rinoa and Angelo nodded. "Yes, you've proven not to be underestimated, so we'd like a fight. Not to mention we thought it would be interesting to fight someone from a node such as yours, right Angelo?" She asked Angelo, who barked in agreement.

Slash shrugged and got out his sword. "Sure. Would be nice to fight someone whose head isn't in the clouds about how they could beat me."

**"SHEIK!" (HW)**

The crowd stared at the figure who stood on top of the Entrance Ramp in confusion.

The figure was dressed like Zelda's alter-ego, and also mostly had the right body figure, but her skin appeared much darker than normal, and the blonde hair looked incredibly fake, like a wig. All things considered, the figure looked more like a Sheik cosplay than the actual alter-ego of Zelda.

Ignoring the lack of a reaction, the person looked at her weapon, a harp, and her outfit before sighing. "Not my usual weapon, but I at least know how to use it, not to mention I still have my main weapon that I have to keep hidden until the ruse is revealed." The person said in an accent, to further confusion.

Not looking to waste anymore time, "Sheik" ran quickly down the ramp and leapt over the ropes into the ring.

Erron, who had been eyeing "Sheik" since she entered, let out a curious "Hmm." As he made his way over to the ninja.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar…" Erron asked in a suspicious tone while pointing his revolver at "Sheik".

The person's eyes widened at this question, was her cover blown this quickly? She had to get rid of him if she wanted to keep this ruse up. Regaining her composure, she shook her head. "No, I don't know what you're talking about."

Upon hearing her voice, Erron nodded to himself, his suspicions confirmed. "Oh, that's too bad, 'cause I know someone who has your exact voice, and skin color. I don't know why you're puttin' on this act, but if you want to keep it up, you're gonna have to go through me."

"Sheik" nodded at this, getting into a fighting stance. "I'm well aware of that."

(_Do you see visions of the sea?)_

_(To fly so high as you could be..)_

_(I want to… soar beyond what I believe..)_

_(And I'll go only up!)_

"And now, Mystery…..Fighter…..Number…..**NINE!**"

**"BELLE FONTIERE!" (Meta Runner)**

_(Soaring high!)_

_(There's not a feeling that would ever change my mind!)_

_(I'll make it far knowing that I'm going my way!)_

_(It's true that I do better next to you..)_

_(But close your eyes and see a world so far from me..)_

_((I can go there, and I know just how to start!)_

_(And I'll be only me!)_

Clad in her outfit from Tempest, the former champion gamer and meta runner of TASCorp looked out at the ring in marvel.

"You know? A part of why I'm a gamer is for the competition that it comes with, but it is still an immeasurable honor to be here among all these awesome video game characters!"

Belle then smirked, looking over at her outfit, before then looking at the ring in determination. "But I am still a competitive person after all, and now?" She asked, looking at the crowd around her. "It's time to see if I can hang with the best of them!"

Running into the ring, Belle launched a few fireballs at Gabranth, who used his swords to block the projectiles.

"You fancy yourself a strong fighter?" Gabranth asked.

"I believe so, although I normally do my fighting in video games, this is just a special application the host put into my robotic arm to allow me to fight properly. It lets me use spells from Tempest, a video game from my node."

This peaked Gabranth's interest. "Ah, so your unproven as a fighter? Well, look no further than me to judge your worth!"

Belle grinned, time to see if her skill in gaming translates into skill at fighting.

**(Dome; Random Node Generator Room)**

"So, we're in agreement, don't say anything about the loss to Silver, capiche?" Gozu worriedly repeated to his brother, who waved off his concern.

"Yes, yes, of course we will! Bison doesn't need to know about it!" Mezu said as the two approached the room Kano and Juri had finished their fight in.

"So, anyway, they came in here, and Kano sent Juri into the portal, Why? I'm not sure. But Seth then came in and kicked Kano into the portal as well." Mezu explained as they entered the room.

"So, we wait for them to come out, hope that they got sent to a rough node, take advantage of their weakened state, and then turn them in to Bison and collect the reward for Juri, right?" Gozu questioned, gazing at the portal.

Mezu nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Spot on! Now it's just a matter of waiting..."

"I wouldn't count on you two lasting until they come back." Said a voice behind them.

Gozu and Mezu turned around to see Ash Crimson smirking at them, green flame ignited in his fist.

"This isn't a game, I can technically have as many try's at claiming the reward as I want." Ash said, smirk growing wider.

Mezu scoffed. "Is the reward all you're here for, Crimson? You don't fool us, you have something else planned, we just know it!"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Ash put a hand to his face. "Of course I do, but a little money goes a long way, and seeing that I don't trust the mole I have planted in Bison's little allegiance of villains for a second. I could use it to hire some more...trustworthy associates."

The two ninjas looked at each other, nodding that they needed to beat him. "Well, too bad, Crimson! We're getting the reward! And thanks for telling us that there is mole among our ranks! Wait 'till Bison hears that!"

Now it was Ash's turn to scoff. "You two intend to defeat me? Need I remind you of both of your track records for fights at these tournaments! I at the very least fought that Sodom guy to a draw! You two don't have that luxury!"

Gozu smirked under his mask. "Well, looks like one of us is finally gonna get a win to our names, and it won't be you, pretty boy!"

**(The Arena)**

**"ANDY BOGARD!" (KOFXIV)**

The younger Bogard brother scanned the ring as he emerged from the Ready Room, seeing that Alice had just been eliminated, he gave a sigh.

"Oh well, nothing can be done now." He said to himself as he walked down the ramp, wanting to conserve as much energy as possible.

Entering the ring, he looked around, having told himself to go after one of those who had the most eliminations.

Looking at Tingle, who had finally put out the flames on his head and was now running from Jano, the long, blonde-haired Bogard brother shook his head at the weird looking man.

"Pure luck, that's the only reason he's lasted this long." Andy said with disdain, he then looked toward Charizard and Globox, who were both preoccupied at the moment, prompting another shake of Andy's head.

"Those two are also busy." Andy sighed. "Which leaves me with…"

"Heads up!"

A soccer ball suddenly whizzed past Andy's head, who managed to just barely move out of the way. The soccer ball hit the ropes and got launched back into the arms of who threw it, Daisy.

"All right!" Daisy cheered. "I knew you wouldn't fall for it, and now I got your attention! How does a fight sound?" The princess asked with a smirk, kicking the soccer ball up and down.

"Fair, I was going to challenge you anyway."

**"IBUKI!" (SFV)**

The teenage ninja/student leaped excitedly out onto the ramp to a loud cheer from the crowd. Smiling under her mask, she gave a few waves to her fans before running down to the ring.

Greninja was still recovering from his fight with Lana when a kunai suddenly hit the ground inches away from him, it wasn't long before he noticed another one flying at him.

Shaking his head, he caught the kunai in mid-air before taking the other one out of the ground and sent them both flinging back at their owner, Ibuki.

Catching both and storing them away, Ibuki nodded her head, impressed. "As expected for a ninja," Her face fell a bit after saying this though. "Although I must ask, what's with the tongue scarf? Gross!"

Eyes widened, Greninja looked at his tongue scarf in shock for a few seconds before he looked back up at Ibuki, eyes narrowed.

**"You're not exactly much better yourself, that outfit is much unfitting for a ninja!"**

"Excuse me?" Grey's voice asked from the microphone. "Um….Ibuki? Greninja just said that your outfit is completely unfitting for a ninja, so…..make of that what you will."

Hearing this, Ibuki narrowed her eyes in anger, Greninja could only growl while looking up at the Announcer's Booth.

**"Curse that host…"**

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

After Link and Zelda brought Cia to the Recovery Room, they waited around for Lana and Fi to come back from their elimination node, after both were cleared to go, they immediately took them outside to explain what happened to Cia, which upon first seeing her there, sparked a veru concerned reaction from Lana.

"So, Bison has figured out what we did with the Triforce?" Lana asked Link and Zelda after they finished their explanation, her tone made it clear she had hoped it wasn't true.

Unfortunately, the two nodded their heads, which evoked a sad sigh from the white sorceress, before she uncharacteristically stomped her foot on the floor in anger.

"This was the _one thing _we hoped didn't happen! _T__he __**one thing!" **_She yelled out in anger, before her expression changed back to sad.

"But of course it had to." She lamented, looking to the others. "We didn't want to just leave the Triforce unguarded and unprotected back in our node, so we thought that by splitting it into pieces we could keep anyone from getting their hands on it, and then just stay behind a few days after the tournament to find and reassemble it, but clearly it was a mistake." The sorceress finished, hanging her head in sadness.

The three looked at her in pity, before Fi floated over to her. "You and Cia did what you thought was the correct thing given the circumstances, and yes, it ended up not working out." She started in her monotone voice.

But she then smiled. "However, you did succeed in giving us a fighting chance." She explained, to Cia's confusion.

The sword spirit noticed her expression and continued. "Confused? Allow me to elaborate, if you left the Triforce intact, then it would have been much easier for Bison to obtain it, but since it's separated, obtaining it will be harder to accomplish."

Zelda, understanding what Fi meant now, nodded and stepped forward. "She's right, Bison has not won yet, one piece won't give him much, we just need to get the other pieces and defeat him, but of course, we need your help."

Lana then perked up, a smile of determination now on her face. "Of course you do, and you're right, Bison only has one piece of twenty four, and that will be the only one he gets! Count me in!"

"We will need all the help we can get though." Said Link, joining the conversation. "But I don't want to get _all _our nodal companions involved, they would be the first ones Bison would go after if they're not already, we can't put them at risk."

Fi nodded in agreement. "Then we will need help from other nodes, and I believe I have already found one ally for us." She said, looking at the others.

Taking the silence as a cue to keep talking, the sword spirit went on. "His name is Silver the Hedgehog, and of course he comes from the Sonic node, he had also been feeling the strange dark aura that I had felt when we first arrived, so I sent him a letter requesting to meet in the restaurant, that was when I learned about Bison, afterwards I entered the ring and learned from that Rommy person that Gan..." Fi suddenly stopped, realizing that something wasn't right.

"What? You learned what?" Zelda asked, a little confused.

Fi looked at the three, despite not looking it, she too was confused. "What I was told was that Ganondorf was the one who came up with the idea to split the Triforce into pieces, not you and Cia, Lana."

Now it was Lana's turn to be confused, narrowing her eyes in confusion, she spoke up. "Really? Strange, Bison must have told everyone working for him that it was Ganondorf, but why?"

This made both Link and Zelda recall something Ganondorf had told them earlier, wondering if this had anything to do with that, Zelda spoke up. "Actually, Ganondorf told us that before Cia was attacked by Bison, he got a phone call from her where she told him that Bison knew about the Triforce. The weird part, was that she also seemed to believe he was the one who came up with the idea to split the Triforce into pieces."

Now Lana was even more confused. "This doesn't make any sense, when Cia wakes up we'll have to ask her about this."

"Agreed. But for now I must find Silver and inform him of what I've now learned." Fi said, and she was off.

Watching Fi leave, Lana turned to Link and Zelda, still perplexed.

"So, how do you think Bison was able to learn about what we did? Cia didn't spill anything to him when she was undercover did she?"

Link shook his head. "We are not sure, but like you said, we'll able to ask her about this when she wakes up."

Meanwhile, inside the Recovery Room, Rommy had listened in on everything, and was confused over one detail.

"Lana and Cia separated the Triforce, not Ganondorf?" She said in recollection of what she heard. "Why would Bison lie about that? Especially when it's such a minor detail."

Link then spoke back up. "Come on, let's go inside and wait for Cia to wake up."

Eyes widened upon hearing this, Rommy hid behind the doors as they swung open, after the trio went back to where Cia was resting, she quickly snuck out without them seeing her.

"I'm gonna go ask Bison about this, it's nothing worth betraying him over, but I'm curious. Besides, I have to report back to him anyway."

With that, Rommy headed off to the Dome Lobby and back to Bison.

As she left, Meloetta poked her head out of a supply closet, she, like Rommy, had listened in to everything, and now she had a pretty good idea of what was causing her strange feelings.

**_"So, this Bison is after the Triforce, and those from the Hyrule Warriors node require assistance on stopping him." _**She summarized to herself, before nodding. **_"They said it themselves, they need all the help they can get. I will go to the Eliminated Seating, find my fellow Pokémon, and get them to join this cause, perhaps I can even get that child's help too."_**

Confirming what she would do, Meloetta floated off to the Eliminated Seating.

**(The Arena)**

**"MIGHTY THE ARMADILLO!" (StH)**

The black-furred armadillo came out to a decently warm reception, his comeback in Sonic Mania having likely contributed to that.

"Feels nice to not be so unknown anymore." Mighty said smiling while walking down to the ring.

"Although, it feels weird that none of our node has survived long enough to meet with another, looks like I might need to change that!"

Stepping into the ring, Mighty looked around at his remaining options for a solo opponent, and looked a little disappointed. He didn't like what Bowser Jr. had did the previous section, but the young koopa did have one legit win to his name so far in Sakura, which proved he was no slouch.

On the other hand, the Onion Knight was a bit unpredictable, who knows how often he could change, he could be winning against him one second and then he would change jobs to surprise him and force him to adapt to a different fighting style. Needless to say, the choice was tough….

**"ICE CLIMBERS!" (SSB)**

The sibling Eskimo duo jumped up and down a few times in excitement in order to psyche themselves up.

Popo quickly noticed Mighty still pondering who to fight, realizing they could take advantage of this, Popo turned to Nana and pointed his mallet at him, Nana understood his gesture and nodded.

"Ready?" Popo asked.

"Ready!" Said an excited Nana.

The siblings then rushed down the ramp and leaped at a still unaware Mighty, who unfortunately wasn't fast enough to dodge their hammers, getting two hard hits to the head.

"Ugh, what was that for?!" Asked Mighty, holding his head in pain.

"You weren't really doing anything, so we decided to take advantage!" Exclaimed the two in unison.

Mighty frowned. "Oh, I did kind of leave myself open, huh? I was just having trouble deciding who I would fight."

The Ice Climbers looked at each other, and then back at Mighty with a smirk. "Well, looks like you're facing us now!" They said once again in unison.

"Okay, fine. But could you two stop doing that? It's kind of unnerving."

**"SNOW VILLIERS!" (DFFNT)**

The male lead of Final Fantasy XIII came out to a mixed reception and in his Lightning Returns attire, ignoring the crowd, Snow looked at his Cie'th arm and then back at the ring.

"Lightning hasn't come out yet, and of course Hope isn't going to be here…." He said before stopping at the mention of the teenager. "…Hope, he and the others almost made it into the tournament, Serah as well, but….no. I can't focus too much on that."

Shaking his head to pull himself together, Snow made his way down to the ring, although he was still a bit too into his thoughts.

"There is no reason to worry about the others, I just need to focus on the tournament, besides, they're still in the crowd." Snow said as he entered the ring and immediately looked to helped the Onion Knight.

"Hey, kid. Surprised none of our nodal companions so far have gotten the idea to double-team, strength in numbers after all." Snow noted as he approached his nodal companion.

The Onion Knight, or Ninja nodded at his words. "Agreed, although I'm sure they had their reasons not to. Anyway, who shall we fight first?"

**"LONDREKIA LIGHT!" (UNI-B)**

The latest Under Night In-Birth fighter was a young-looking man clad in grey and white, wielding a staff known as Riddle. He also had some sort of reactor floating behind him, it's appearance made it kind of look like a pair of wings.

"I must keep a level-head…" Londrekia coached to himself. "…Our node is not doing well so far, but I have to try and channel that frustration into success. If I remain focused and don't lose sight of my goal, I will prevail."

With a nod at his words, the icy blue-haired member of Ritter Schild floated at high speed into the ring, upon seeing Snow and The Onion Knight, he smiled and slowed down upon going over to them.

"Greetings, I see you both as interesting opponents, and would like a bout." Londrekia said respectfully to The Onion Knight and Snow. "I find your ability to radically change your fighting style, and your ability to wield the element of ice to be most intriguing, in case you needed an explanation."

Snow raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You seem interested in ice, why? Wield it yourself?"

Londrekia nodded. "Yes, my primary element is ice, so, are we in agreement to fight?"

Snow and the Onion Knight exchanged glances before turning back and nodding at Londrekia's request.

"Sure, you're on!"

"And now, Mystery…..Fighter…..Number…..**TEN!**"

**"CRONA!" (Soul Eater)**

The pink-haired individual nervously came out onto the ramp, the crowd not really helping their nervousness.

Their breaths slowly starting to get more heavy, and they found themselves unable to really move. "I…I don't really know if I can deal with this!"

Suddenly, Ragnarok emerged from their back and gave them a light slap to the head to get them to stop. "Pull yourself together, you little runt! You already accepted the invite! It's too late to turn back now!"

"Besides…" Ragnarok said darkly, grabbing Crona's head and making them look out at the ring. "Look at all the souls in there! Think of the power we can gain from them!"

Crona sighed before finally making their way to the ring and stepping in.

"Okay, which one do you want first?" They said, nervousness still a bit evident in their voice.

Ragnarok came back out, and turned to look at Necalli, before pointing at him. "That one! He fancies himself an eater of souls, yet has proven himself to be nothing but a glorified jobber! Let's show him what a REAL Soul Eater looks like!"

**"VENOM!" (MN: ROTI)**

Crona's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the name. "Oh no…" They said as both them and Ragnarok turned to look at the top of the Entrance Ramp.

Indeed, standing there was Eddie Brock, who gave the two a dark smirk as the black symbiote took over, and soon enough Venom was standing in his place.

"Well, well, look at this! And here we thought we got unlucky when you came into that church, but now, it appears circumstances have come for us to meet again!" Venom said with a toothy grin.

Continuing, Venom spoke again. "Oh, and unlike last time, we're well prepared for anything you have up your sleeve! This time, oh this time, you're not going to taste victory! We may not be able to kill you here, but simply defeating you two will suffice for now!"

Crona tried to recompose themselves as Ragnarok transformed into the Black Sword for them.

Putting on a brave face, Crona glared at the symbiote. "We beat you once, we can do it again!"

Venom laughed. "We wouldn't count on it, let's how much pain we can inflict to you before we'd be asked to stop…"

**"LUCIA!" (SFV)**

Coming out a decent cheer, the Metro City cop from Final Fight 3 gave a smile at the reception as she waved back at the crowd.

"Man, it sure is nice to be back in the fighting business." She said to herself, before noticing Venom and Crona, shaking her head at the four. "Just a shame it has to start like this. What was that host thinking putting these two right next to each other?"

Electing to stop the two from fighting, she rushed into the ring and gave a hard kick to the side of Venom, who was only mildly annoyed at this.

"What's the big idea?! We were going to get our revenge on that wretched teen for killing us!" Venom snidely asked Lucia.

Lucia was also unfazed at this. "You think I'm gonna let you two's fight wreak havoc on everyone? I know what you two are capable of, and I can't risk putting any lives in danger! Besides, shouldn't you be dead if what you say is true?" She asked, getting into position to fight.

"We suppose no one really stays dead." Venom noted. "But still, we were killed, and we will have revenge for that! And if you insist on getting in the way, then so be it! You'll be a minor distraction!"

Lucia narrowed her eyes, and beckoned him to come over. "Bring it! I ain't scared of you, Brock!"

Seeing this, Crona breathed a sigh of relief. "She bought us some time, maybe we can find someone to fight to prepare us for when he deals with her?" They said to Ragnarok, who transformed back into his normal form and gave a low growl.

"Fine, let's see about that pretender…."

**"KIM KAPHWAN!" (KOFXIV)**

"Are you kidding me?" Said an annoyed Ragnarok.

Crossing his arms as he stepped out, the psychotic soldier of justice flashed his signature grin as he immediately locked eyes with the two, stern expression on his face.

Jumping into the ring, his gaze at the two not faltering as he walked up to them.

"You have had a very troubled life, but I can sense that you are not completely innocent, and my apologies, but I simply cannot forgive you for everything you have done!" Shouted Kim as he got ready to fight.

Ragnarok chuckled lightly. "You really think you can take us? Ha, you must he delusional! Come on, runt! Let's show this justice freak he can't tame us!"

Crona pondered his words for a bit before shaking their head. "Looks like we found someone to fight, or rather they found us.." They said to Ragnarok, who transformed back into the Black Blade for them to use.

**"ROY!" (SSB)**

The red-haired swordsman gave a cheer as he raised his sword in the air, a small explosion erupting from it, the crowd cheered louder than before at this small display.

Smirk on his face, he looked into the ring, and his smirk immediately disappeared when he saw Lucia and Kim fighting Venom and Crona respectively, the other fighters were also watching both fights closely in concern.

"Those four will destroy each other if we let them fight, if they can't stop them, someone else will have to step up and try to prevent that, or maybe…."

Roy sighed as he realized what he had to do. "I hope this doesn't cost me the tournament." He muttered as he rushed to help Lucia with Venom.

Igniting his sword in flames, Roy swooped in and slashed at Venom who had dodged a spinning kick from Lucia and was about to counter when it happened.

"What's this?! Another fool who wants to get in the way?!" Venom growled out as he stepped back from Roy's attack.

"You know we can't let you and that….kid, fight, it could probably destroy the entire ring! We can't let that happen!"

Venom shook his head in a mocking manner. "You two are only delaying the inevitable."

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr., who had been relaxing the whole time while waiting for someone to come fight him, looked around and saw that the ring was nearly full, thinking no one wanted to fight him for his antics last section, he gave an arrogant chuckle and went back to relaxing.

"Ha! See? These people understand, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive! Looks like I got another section to have fun with!"

"And now, the final fighter of this section…."

"Oh, crud! I should've known when I didn't hear the-"

**"GASTRODON!" (PKMN)**

Both the crowd and Bowser Jr. watched in amusement at the small sea-slug Pokémon slithered down the ramp, happily waving side to side.

Once it got into the ring it immediately noticed the only available opponent it had, although it did give a weary look at both Crona and Venom.

Though it didn't have many features, Gastrodon glared at Bowser Jr., making it clear it saw and very much didn't like what he did last section.

In contrast, Bowser Jr. had a still amused look as Gastrodon slithered up to him. The Koopa Kid stared at it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"You?! You're the one who's gonna fight me because of what I did?! Hysterical!"

Growling, Gastrodon sent out a stream of boiling hot water at Bowser Jr., this move was known as Scald, and it sent Bowser Jr. into a screaming frenzy, spinning in circles with his Clown Car.

"Ah! Water! Hot water! Hot Hot water! Get it off! Get it off!" Bowser Jr. screamed out before he shook the water off him.

Glaring, Bowser Jr. growled at the Pokémon. "Okay, I walked right into that one, I'll admit that. But that was the only hit you're getting on me before your elimination!"


	14. Section 5 Voteform

Here's the voteform for the fifth section. Simply post a review with your votes spread out amongst the fighters in the ring. When the deadline passes, I'll work on the results and next section.

Main Event

Fatigue: Tingle has four automatic "Die" votes from fatigue. Daisy has three, Globox, Lucina, Charizard, and Erron all have two, and Bowser Jr., Gabranth, Slash, Onion Knight, and Greninja all have one.

Big Guy Alert: Globox, Charizard, Gabranth, Jano, and Venom are all "Big Guys". As such twenty fighters will be eliminated this section.

Give fifteen "Live" votes and fifteen "Die" votes to the following people:

Tingle (Hyrule Warriors):

Daisy (Super Smash Bros.):

Globox (Rayman):

Lucina (Super Smash Bros.):

Charizard (Pokémon):

Erron Black (Mortal Kombat 11):

Bowser Jr. (Super Smash Bros.):

Gabranth (Dissidia Final Fantasy NT):

Slash (Waku Waku 7):

Onion Knight (Dissidia Final Fantasy NT):

Greninja (Pokémon):

Jano (Rayman):

Leona (King of Fighters XIV):

Mr. Game & Watch (Super Smash Bros.):

Necalli (Street Fighter V):

Rinoa Heartilly (Dissidia Final Fantasy NT):

"Sheik" (Hyrule Warriors?):

Belle Fontiere (Meta Runner):

Andy Bogard (King of Fighters XIV):

Ibuki (Street Fighter V):

Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog):

Ice Climbers (Super Smash Bros.):

Snow Villiers (Dissidia Final Fantasy NT):

Londrekia Light (Under Night In-Birth):

Crona (Soul Eater):

Venom (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects):

Lucia (Street Fighter V):

Kim Kaphwan (King of Fighters XIV):

Roy (Super Smash Bros.):

Gastrodon (Pokémon):

Side Battles:

**"Flip a Coin! Who's More Pathetic?"**

Ash Crimson (KOF) vs Gozu and Mezu (KE)

Also, if you could, let me know your reasonings for voting "Live" or "Die".

Voting ends December 20th! So hurry and get your votes in!


End file.
